Photographs and Gasoline
by ABeautifulDisaster92
Summary: Five months after prom life has somewhat gone back to normal but in Beacon Hills that never lasts long. Derek and Scott are worried about the new pack and what they are capable of. Will Jackson and his followers bring down Derek and Scott and take over?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Start of a New Year

It had been five months since that fateful prom night. Surprisingly Beacon Hills had gone quiet, but there was still that lingering feeling; where were Jackson and the others? Jackson's family had posted a reward to his whereabouts but it was still unclaimed. The other families appeared on the news several times a month, wanting to keep the slightest bit of hope that their child was safe but there were whispers around town that the teens weren't coming home. For Derek there was a small relief that Jackson was gone, at least there was one less thing for him to worry about but he was still apprehensive. The unknown seemed to haunt him.

The girls handled the aftermath of that night in different ways. Michelle had thrown herself into training for the upcoming school year, a new year meant a new track and field season. She ran twice every day, once in the morning and another at night before sunset. Most of the time she would run to Derek's house to spend time with him. Mostly everything between them was quiet, but it was a comfortable silence now. Michelle knew she had to be patient, she was just happy they had their first kiss. A couple weeks after prom she surprised him with a bag full of tacos, burritos, along with chips and salsa. After they had eaten they were just sitting on the front porch of his house looking up at the sky. No clouds above them leaving them a crystal clear night with an endless amount of stars. It was perfect. Finally Michelle whispered his name getting his attention. Without another word she pressed her lips to his but it took Derek a minute to respond. Finally she felt him kiss her back. They hadn't really talked about the kiss since it happened but Michelle couldn't deny it, she wanted to do it again. As many times as he would let her.

Lynne was still working in the veterinary office, she wished she had something else to do instead of washing dogs as a job but she was happy she at least had a job. Her and Scott were still going strong, they had continued their tradition of walking home together after work. Lynne kept a smile on her face on the outside but inside she had one thought continuously running through her mind. A couple days after prom, rumors were running rampant through town that the Argents had returned and that they were here to stay. No one had seen a certain brunette girl out in public but Lynne knew that when school started, and if the rumors were true, she would have a new classmate.

Taylor and Stiles had spent a lot of time together over the summer vacation. Whenever she was at his house she would find herself glancing out the window at Samuel's house. A couple days after his death Samuel's house had burned on this inside, the fire had burned everything on the bottom floor but the top floor had minimal damage. Without Samuel around the bank took over the property and was rebuilding it to sell. Even though she knew it was empty the house still gave her the creeps, she tried to distract herself if she ever had to walk by it.

It was worse at night, each were plagued by nightmares. Taylor was cuddling with her tiny stuffed bulldog Bruiser, looking out her bedroom window unable to sleep. The digital clock she kept on her desk read 2:30. Sighing to herself she heard her phone vibrate on her bedside table. She saw a text from Lynne. 'You awake?' It read.

'Yeah, for the ninth night in a row.' She replied. A couple minutes later her phone lit up with another message. 'Same here. W/ me and Michelle. OoVoo?'

Without replying Taylor trudged to her desk to turn her laptop on. Michelle and Lynne were already signed in when she logged on to her account. Holding Bruiser in her lap she called both of them. "Hey, here we are again," Michelle sighed leaning her head on her stuffed Simba.

Lynne nodded running her hands through her hair. "School starts in a couple days, I hope we're able to sleep by then."

Taylor nodded. "How does Scott feel about the Allison rumors?"

"He doesn't really talk about her," Lynne explained. "Ever since the whole 'Allison' file thing he hasn't mentioned her."

"Did he delete the file?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know, but now I'm for sure, even if he didn't delete it he cares about me a lot." All of a sudden Lynne blushed.

Taylor chuckled. "Oh boy, what's that smile for?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll be sure to tell you once I know." She smiled. "So are we going to this back to school party tomorrow night?"

"Uh, sure I don't see why not. Is Derek coming, Michelle?"

"I don't know yet, I haven't really talked to him about it. I'll ask him when I go on my run tomorrow."

"Michelle why don't you take the day off?" Lynne asked. "I mean you've gone running every day all summer, _twice _a day."

"Guys if I'm gonna win a state title I have to train every day." Michelle snapped.

"I'm just saying it won't hurt to take one day off."

"Well maybe it won't but its still not gonna happen."

Taylor and Lynne both sighed, but they let it go. A couple hours later the girls all fell asleep but Michelle went ahead and stayed awake to get ready for her morning run. Lacing up her tennis shoes she thought about what her friends said, she didn't need a break what she needed to do was train harder. Stepping out into the cool morning air she saw the sun rising over her neighbor's houses. Michelle did a few stretches before jogging down the sidewalk. The only sounds she heard were the birds, some cars whizzing by, and her feet against the concrete. She usually ran with her iPod but in the morning she liked feeling the calmness of sunrise. Breaking into a sprint she ran until she reached the park to stop for a breather. Sighing to herself Michelle decided to cut her morning workout short, passing by two elderly women power walking she jogged back to her house.

Stiles walked into his kitchen that morning to see his dad looking over police reports. "Dad, what's going on?" He asked walking over to the fridge.

"Oh, uh, some robbery's at local convenience stores and shops downtown." His dad explained taking a sip of coffee.

Stiles bit his bottom lip. "Any clue who it is?"

He shook his head. "No, security cameras couldn't catch a clear shot of the robbers. Its like they were professional acrobats or something."

Stiles gulped down some orange juice. "Oh, well, I'm sure they'll..." He stammered earning a weird look from his dad.

"Have you been sleeping much lately?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine." He chuckled. "I'll see you later." He said quickly walking out of the room.

Sheriff Stilinski shook his head, his son was definitely up to something. Scott was just waking up when he heard his door bust open. "Stiles, what the hell?" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, I was talking to my dad earlier and he told me about a string of robberies that have been going around town."

"So?"

"So? Scott, my dad said the robbers were like freak show acrobats, security cameras couldn't catch them."

Now Stiles had his friend's attention. "Do you think it's Jackson and his pack?"

"I don't know, but who else has that kind of speed and agility?"

"We should tell Derek."

Stiles nodded. "We'll go before the party tonight."

Later that day Lynne was sweeping up the front lobby of the veterinary office to start off her shift. Sometimes she worked with the vet instead of the grooming station, other times she just had to do small things all over the office. She had one earbud in, slightly sweeping to the beat of 'Cheers' by Rihanna, as long as the floor was clean who cared what she did? Hearing the door open Lynne's head popped up. "How can I..." She muttered her eyes slightly widening.

In walked in Allison Argent. Her brown hair perfectly curled, wearing a white halter top and jean shorts. She looked just like she had when she went to Beacon Hills. "Um, hi." Allison smiled.

"Hello," Lynne whispered her lips pursed. "Can I help you with something?"

"I was just wondering if Scott McCall was working."

"No, he's off today." Lynne said sharply, unconsciously gripping the broom tighter.

"Oh, well, can you tell him Allison stopped by?"

Lynne sighed. "Sure."

Lynne went back to sweeping ignoring the other brunette. Allison glanced around the office before walking back out the door. What Lynne didn't understand was Allison had all summer to try and talk to Scott, why was she waiting til the last minute?

Taylor was laying out in her pool when she heard the sliding glass door open. She leaned up to see Michelle walking out with her phone in her hand. "Lynne called me, she said Allison came into the office today."

"Really?" Taylor asked hopping off her float to get out of the water.

"Yeah, she was asking for Scott."

Taylor wrapped her towel around herself before sitting on a lawn chair next to Michelle's. "Wow, so the rumors were true. She's had two months to see him though."

"I know, that's weird." Michelle muttered leaning back on the chair. "Do you think she knows Lynne and Scott are together?"

Taylor shrugged taking her hair down. "I wonder if she's coming to the party tonight."

"Oh, that reminds me, Lynne said she was coming over here to get ready later."

"Well before then can you give me a ride to that cafe they're building downtown?" She asked rising from her seat.

"Sure, what for?"

Taylor sighed ringing out her damp hair. "I need a job, my mom said I don't get my car unless I pay for half of it. And that cafe is opening up next week, the perfect place to work."

Her friend nodded standing up from her chair. "Ok, go get dressed we'll go before Lynne get's off work."

Stiles and Scott were on their way to Derek's house talking about the possibility of Jackson causing the string of crime throughout the town. "Why would he rob stores? I mean, aren't his parents rich, they can buy him anything he wants?" Scott asked rolling down his window.

"I know, he drives a Porsche to school for God's sake. Why would he need more money?"

They had so many questions, so many both were worried they would never be able to answer them all. Stiles sighed as they pulled up in front of the Hale house. Derek must have heard them pull up because he walked outside to greet them. "What is it?" He asked.

"You know, people usually say 'hello' when someone comes to their house." Stiles grumbled slamming his door shut.

Derek ignored him, "What's going on?"

Scott took a seat on the front steps of the porch. Taking a deep breath he said. "Stiles' dad said there have been a string of robberies throughout the town. We're thinking it could be Jackson and his pack."

"Why are you so sure its them? Robberies happen all the time, doesn't mean they're the culprits." Derek sighed crossing his arms.

"Dad also said that security cameras couldn't get a clear picture of the robbers," Stiles interjected. "And unless the robbers are some kind of parkour masters, its a group of werewolves."

The alpha processed the new information. "Why would they need money though?"

"That's what we were talking about. Jackson's family is rich, it doesn't seem like he would need to do something like this." Scott sighed looking down at the broken steps.

"I'm not saying its definitely them," Stiles mumbled. "I'm just saying, right now, they are the prime suspects."

The two werewolves nodded, they would have to keep an eye on this situation. Sure, it didn't make sense but Jackson's pack doing the crimes couldn't be ruled out as a possibility.

Downtown Michelle and Taylor were walking the streets looking for the newly built cafe. In one of the older brick buildings they saw workers setting up chairs and tables inside. Walking up the steps Taylor knocked on the open glass door. "Hello?" She called.

"Hey, can I help you?" A man who looked to be in his late twenties walked out from the back of the restaurant.

"Hi, I was hoping to fill out a job application." Taylor smiled placing her bag on the wooden counter.

Michelle took a seat on one of the red and white chairs beside the counter. She noticed the man pull a sheet of paper out of the bottom of the bar. "Here you go," He sighed handing Taylor the paper. "Just give it to me when you're done."

Taylor nodded signaling Michelle to follow her to a table. "Have you talked to Derek today?" She asked digging out a pen from her purse.

Michelle, out of reflex, looked down at her phone. "No, I forgot to text him about the party earlier."

"Well do it, we still have a couple hours."

Typing out a new message to Derek Michelle quickly asked. 'Hey, there's a party tonight, want to come with me? :)'

She found herself watching Taylor fill in the application. Finally she saw her phone light up with a reply from her boyfriend. 'Maybe, we need to talk about something anyway.' Inside Michelle felt her stomach drop, she just read the four words you _never _wanted to read in a relationship. Without a word she pushed her phone to her friend for her to read. Taylor cocked her head to the side. "What does he need to talk to you about?"

"I have no idea, I just hope its nothing bad."

Taylor walked back to the counter, application in hand. "Ok, well I'm Jack, I'm the owner." He smiled holding his hand out.

Taylor took it. "Hi, so do I have an interview or anything?"

"Uh, yeah, I'll review this and give you a call."

She said thank you to Jack before walking back to meet Michelle at the door who still had a freaked out look on her face. "Look, I'm sure everything's fine." Taylor said trying to comfort her friend.

"I'm sure it is, but I'm more worried about...what if Samuel's back?" Michelle whispered wrapping her arms around herself.

Taylor hadn't even thought of that. "I don't know," she muttered. "How could he be? Jackson slit his freakin' throat, how could he be alive? It's not possible."

"Tay, me and Lynne are dating werewolves, I think we've past the idea of impossibility."

Later that night the girls were all in Taylor's room getting ready for the end of summer party. All they heard was it was being held at an abandoned house just outside of town, everyone was going, and that probably included Allison Argent. "So what all did she say?" Michelle asked Lynne who was raiding Taylor's closet.

"She just asked for Scott and then asked it I could tell him she stopped by like I'm a secretary or something." Lynne grumbled going throwing hangers behind her. "I know I never really talked to the girl but I have a feeling she's still into Scott."

"Lynne, Scott's into you, you don't have anything to worry about." Taylor sighed picking up one of the discarded tank tops Lynne had thrown on the floor.

"I know, I trust _him, _I just don't trust _her." _She whispered finally deciding on a bright red tank top.

Taylor slipped on a white and blue off the shoulder blouse before glancing over at Michelle who was cradling Bruiser. "Michelle what's wrong?"

"Huh?" She exclaimed. "Oh, nothing, just tired I guess."

"You know we don't have to go to the party if you're not feeling up to it."

"No, I'm fine, I'm just hoping Derek is able to come. I haven't really spent that much time with him lately."

Lynne stepped out of the bathroom tying the tank in a bow at the waist. "Well even if he can't come we'll have fun." She said sitting next to her friends.

Michelle nodded picking up a black lace ruffled tank that had been thrown on the bed. "I'm borrowing this by the way." She smirked to her blonde friend.

"Go ahead." Taylor laughed.

An hour later the girls were pulling up the gravel driveway to the party location. They already saw cars parked anywhere there was an opening, and the music could be heard for miles. The humid summer air was replaced by a comfortable coolness as they walked up a dirt path that went from where they parked the car to the house. Lynne sent Scott a text telling him they were there, she felt calmer knowing she was going to see him soon. As they were walking to the house they finally saw the party location in full view. It somewhat looked like Derek's but was more run down, shutters were falling off, and there were no windows or doors in sight. The house was in view of a lake, the half moon shining against the water. The girls saw Scott and Stiles standing by some guys trying to build a bonfire. "Hey," They called catching their attention.

Scott and Stiles smiled seeing their girlfriends walking towards them. Michelle looked around the yard trying to spot Derek, but there was no sign of him. "Hey, I'm going to get a drink." She sighed walking into the house.

"Hey, how was work today?" Scott asked as Lynne approached him.

"Um, same as always." She smiled. "We did have a visitor though."

"Really? Who?"

Lynne was about to answer when she saw who she was talking about. Walking up the dirt path to the house was Allison with Lydia, their friendship still as close as ever. "She's right over there," Lynne whispered directing her head to the brunette girl before walking away to Taylor and Stiles.

Scott looked confused until he looked in the direction his girlfriend was talking about. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open seeing Allison for the first time since she moved. 'What's she doing here?' He thought. Taking a deep breath Scott walked over to where the kegs were set up. Grabbing a red cup he filled it, he was going to need a drink to get through this night. "Scott?" He heard, that familiar voice filled his ears.

"Allison," He muttered taking a sip of his beer. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm back, for good. How are you?" She asked nervously playing with the bottom of her black tank top.

"Fine, better than ever. How long have you been back?"

"A while, I would have come around sooner but my dad told me to keep a low profile. Something about recent attacks here. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Scott repeated. "Look, I gotta..."

"Scott," She sighed putting her hand on his upper arm. "I thought you would be a little more excited about me moving back."

Scott took in a deep breath shrugging off her hand. "I'll be honest Allison, I wished for months that you would come back. I was in a dark place that I never thought I would come out of. I'm finally back to normal, the way I was before I met you." He sighed. "It tore me up when you broke up with me but I found someone that helped me out of that place. I'm happy you're back, I really am, but I'm sorry its not going back to the way it was. _We're_ not going back to the way we were." He said walking away back to his friends.

Allison stood stunned for a couple seconds. Taking a deep, shaky breath she walked into the house to find Lydia. "Is Lynne all right?" Stiles asked Taylor as they watched Lynne walk off to meet Scott halfway.

"I think she'll be ok." Taylor smiled. "Oh, I forgot to tell you I might have a job."

"Really? Where at?"

"In this cafe downtown. Its opening next week."

"Downtown?" Stiles muttered thinking about the local crime sprees happening all over town.

"Yeah," Taylor chuckled. "Is something wrong?"

He didn't want to worry her. They just had gotten over the whole Samuel thing. "Nothing, it sounds great. I'm happy for you."

Michelle was sitting at the lake looking down at her empty cup, she had taken one sip of her beer before pouring it out on the ground. Now she knew why she hated these kind of parties. Shifting slightly she swore she was going to have splinters from sitting on a log but it was the only place she could sit. "You know the party's up there." She smiled hearing that voice.

"I know," She laughed looking back to see Derek walking towards her. "I wasn't having a good time."

"Why?" He asked sitting next to her on the log.

"Doesn't matter, what did you need to talk to me about?"

Derek sighed, looking down at his hands. "Stiles said there have been a string of robberies in town. Apparently security cameras couldn't even catch a clear picture of the robbers."

"So who do you think it is?"

"We're thinking Jackson and his pack. Even if they don't necessarily need money they could be doing it for kicks, knowing they can get away with it."

Michelle nodded. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to let the police handle it, we're not for sure its them so there's not really anything we _can _do."

She was about to say something else when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw a text from Taylor. Her eyes shot up to look at Derek. "Speak of the devil."

"Jackson!" A few boys called seeing the co-captain of the lacrosse team walk up the path.

Scott's jaw tightened seeing the new alpha wolf, sauntering around like nothing happened one that night. Jackson felt pairs of eyes staring at him across the yard. He smirked seeing two of his teammates, Scott and Stiles with their girlfriends beside them. Lynne gently took Scott's hand as Jackson walked over to them. Taylor stood a little closer to Stiles who wrapped his arm around her waist. "Well, nice to see all of you again," The new alpha chuckled stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Glad to see you took a night off from robbing gas stations." Scott snapped making the girls eyes widen.

Jackson smirked again. "Robbing gas stations? I think you've got the wrong guy for that."

"Jackson, what are you..." Stiles was beginning to ask when a few players from the lacrosse team called Jackson's name.

"See you at school." He smirked taking a few steps back to join his friends.

Taylor waited until he was out of sight before turning to Scott and Stiles. "Is he really going around robbing gas stations?"

"We're not sure, but there have been a series of robberies around town, several shops and convenience stores have been hit." Stiles explained. "There has been no security camera footage or pictures of the robbers."

Lynne gulped. "So you think its Jackson and the others...but that doesn't make any sense."

"We know, that's why we need to keep an eye on them." Scott sighed. "And be careful if they are around."

The girls nodded looking around to see Allison and Lydia with Jackson and the rest of the lacrosse team. Even amongst their friends, and with a light atmosphere they could still feel the danger that was looming up ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: There has to be Curveballs

The first day of school always means so many things for teenagers. The end of staying up late and the beginning of waking up at the crack of dawn, and also for many teenage girls it means having to find the perfect 'first day' outfit. Taylor stood in her bathroom straightening her hair, she was already wearing a cream, floral dress with spaghetti straps, Jack had asked her if she could come to the cafe that day after school for an interview so she figured she could be a little dressy. Unplugging the hot iron, she walked out to her bedroom, picking up her school bag she made a mental check list of everything she needed. Pencils, pen, paper, and class schedule. Sliding her feet in a pair of light brown ballet flats she heard her bedroom door open. "Hey, you almost ready?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, let me just...hang on," Taylor muttered looking over at her friend.

"What?"

Taylor walked over to her closet. "I'm saving you from that shirt that looks like it completely swallowed your torso."

Michelle looked down, now remembering after her morning run her routine was shower, then just grab the first thing she found in her closet which happened to be an oversized light grey t shirt that was almost falling apart. "Here, try this." Taylor instructed holding out a pink, white, and black plaid quarter sleeves shirt.

Michelle trudged to the bathroom to change while Taylor walked over to her desk to unplug her phone from its charger. Sliding it into the front of her bag she sat on her bed to wait for Michelle to emerge from the bathroom. "Ok, I admit I accept your fashion judgment." She sighed opening the bathroom door.

"I don't know how you ever doubted me," Taylor smiled fixing the purple tank top she wore under her dress. "Now we're ready to go."

Stiles ran a hand over his head as he drove to Scott's house. His dad was out til late the previous night with yet another robbery. That morning he couldn't get any information, all Sheriff Stilinski said it wasn't any of his son's concern. Pulling his Jeep to a stop in front of the McCall residence he took out his phone as he waited for Scott. He noticed he had one unread message from Taylor. 'Good morning :) I was wondering if you can give me a ride to my interview after school. You can do some snooping if you want haha.' Stiles grinned, his girlfriend really _did _understand him.

He jumped slightly hearing his passenger door open. "Whoa, you all right?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles sighed running a hand over his face. "Dad said there was another robbery last night."

Scott slammed his door, "So Jackson and his lackeys did it last night?" He asked as Stiles started the Jeep. "Still no evidence?"

"No, still the same, no fingerprints, no footage, nothing. I just keep thinking they're going to get tired of just small little stores and move on to bigger targets."

The younger beta nodded knowing it was true. Small convenience stores and local shops are eventually going to bore whoever the robbers are. Before they knew it they were pulling into a new parking spot in Beacon Hills High School's parking lot. As they were getting out they noticed a silver honda across the lot. "This seems familiar," Scott whispered slamming his door.

Stiles nodded slinging his bag on his back, a small smile on his face seeing his girlfriend walking towards him. "Hey, where's Lynne?" Scott asked seeing Taylor and Michelle walk towards them.

"Oh, she had to get here early for a meeting with the school paper." Michelle explained.

"Yeah, she's going to be the editor this year." Taylor smiled as Stiles wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I guess I'll meet up with her in the computer lab." Scott sighed as they walked towards the school's front entrance.

As they walked through the halls Michelle was stopped by Coach Simpson. "Michelle, we're holding try outs today after school."

"I thought we already had try outs at the end of last year." Michelle said.

"We did, but a few students were unable to try out, so to be fair for everyone we're doing it again."

"Well who wanted to try out?" Michelle asked.

Simpson opened her grey notebook. "Uh, Kevin Drew and Antonio Reynolds were the main ones asking, they went straight to the principal asking for a shot on the team."

Michelle's head shot up hearing the names of the students. She thought back to a conversation with Derek and Scott, all the girls asked them what came with being a werewolf. In her head she remembered distinctly them saying werewolves had enhanced strength, agility, and speed. "Thanks coach, I'll see you after school." Michelle said quickly as she walked to her locker. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she quickly texted Derek. 'Need to talk to you. Call me when you get this.' Quickly she hit send.

Scott shut his locker as he started walking towards the computer lab. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to come face to face with Allison. "Allison, I don't have time..." He sighed but she stepped in front of him.

"Scott, please, just give me a minute." She pleaded. "What did I do to upset you?"

Scott looked down at the floor. "You broke my heart, that's what." He whispered walking past her.

Allison followed him but stopped seeing him embrace another girl. She remembered her from the veterinary office, so now she knew Scott had a new girlfriend. "Hey girl," Lydia smiled seeing Allison standing in front of the computer lab.

"Hey," She muttered as they walked down the hall.

"Did you see Scott with his new girlfriend?"

"Yeah," She sighed playing with the strap of her leather bag. "How long have they been together?"

Lydia thought back. "A few months, you're still into him aren't you?"

"It is that obvious."

"Yep, what have I told you about smiling? Someone fell in love with it, and I'm pretty sure those feelings aren't completely gone."

Allison nodded glancing back to the computer lab, what her and Scott had was special. She knew everything they went through still meant something to him. She was just going to have to get him to remember them.

Lynne smiled seeing Scott walk up to her in the lab. "Hey, sorry I forgot to tell you about all this." She sighed pulling her white shirt down.

"Its ok, I'm happy for you." He smirked. "Now you know you're going to be seeing a lot of stories about a certain lacrosse team and their co-captain, right?"

"Oh am I?" Lynne laughed fixing her deep red vest. "Well that co-captain better get to class because the bell rings."

Scott cocked his head to the side but gasped hearing the school bell ring throughout the halls. "Crap, I'll see you later." He muttered giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before running out of the room.

Lynne shook her head. 'Gotta love him.' She thought.

Across the school Scott was trying to sneak into his first period History class."Nice of you to join us Mr. McCall." Mr. Loe sighed never taking his eyes off his attendance sheet. "Don't let it happen again."

"Yes sir," Scott whispered taking an empty seat beside Stiles.

"Now I'm sure you're thinking 'Its the first day, no need to worry.' Well you're wrong, today you will be taking a little exam." The whole class made a collective groan. "I know I know, mumble how much you hate me all you want but I need to know where everyone stands when it comes to this class."

Scott ran a hand through his hair, he was _not _thrilled about this test. Or any test for that matter. When the five page exam hit his desk he knew he was in trouble. Looking over at Stiles he picked up his pen and began scribbling down answers.

Michelle was still fuming as she walked through the halls. She noticed her two best friends at Lynne's locker up ahead smiling and talking amongst themselves. "I'm so pissed right now," She snapped stopping beside them.

"Why? And who do we have to hurt?" Taylor asked.

"You can hit Coach Simpson in the head with some common sense." When her friends gave her a confused look she continued. "We're having re-tryouts for track today after school."

"Why? Y'all already had tryouts before school ended last year." Lynne sighed closing her locker.

"That's what I said, but apparently some students came to her and the principal wanting their own spot on the team."

"Why does that matter? I mean you'll outrun anyone." Taylor muttered as they began walking down the hall.

"Not when the people trying out are Kevin and Antonio."

Both girls' eyes shot to Michelle saying. "You're kidding!"

"No, they want a spot on _my _team." She growled.

The last class of the day was one that Lynne was dreading, English Literature. She had heard horror stories about the teacher, Ms. Harp and her curve ball projects that always seem to be worth half of a student's grade. Lynne kept her head down as she passed the elderly teacher's desk. When she sat down she finally saw her full appearance; white snowy hair held back in a tight bun, red lipstick, and dark drawn on eyebrows. Lynne involuntarily shuddered thinking she was going to be stuck in the class for the semester. Pulling out her planner she heard the bell ring along with someone sliding into the desk beside her. "Hey, I know you right?" That voice.

Lynne looked up to come face to face with Allison Argent. For the first time in her life Lynne was speechless, she thought she had lucked out not having a class with the _ex-_girlfriend all day. "Yeah, I'm Lynne," She muttered looking back down at the carvings in her wooden desk.

Allison didn't have time to reply, just as she opened her mouth Ms. Harp stood from her rolling chair to speak to her class. For Lynne the class couldn't end fast enough. All she wanted to do was run and go back to her little sanctuary in the computer lab. She wasn't paying attention to anything Harp was saying, her eyes just stayed on the white clock. Finally it hit 3:05 and she was the first one out the door.

As Michelle was leaving her Spanish class she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. Pulling it out she sighed in relief seeing Derek's name on the screen. "Hey, I'm sorry about my freaked out message. Were you asleep?" She asked weaving through the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm sorry or I would have called sooner." He sighed making Michelle smile slightly. "So is something wrong?"

"Well...maybe, I'm not completely sure yet." She mumbled running a hand through her hair. "Kevin and Antonio are trying out for the track team."

The line went silent. "Look, I know its not really a big deal but I mean, it _is _unfair. I remember you telling me about," She looked around before whispering. "werewolf powers; enhanced speed and everything. It's just not right."

"I understand your frustration, trust me, but what can you really do?" Derek asked. "Its not like you can go to your coach and tell her not to put two werewolves on the team."

"I know." Michelle groaned leaning back on the wall. "I'll see how try outs go and call you back, ok?"

"All right, bye."

"Bye," She muttered before pressing end. He was right, of course, what could she really do to stop them from being on the team?

Taylor gave Stiles a quick kiss before jumping out of the Jeep. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck, I'll be here when you get done." He smirked watching his girlfriend walk through the glass door.

Sighing to himself he looked around the area. 'Safe enough.' He thought gripping the steering wheel, casual brick buildings lining the street, a bakery across the road with tables out front. Then Stiles noticed his dad's car just down the road. Unbuckling his seat belt he decided to do his own investigation. Taylor was right, he _could _some snooping here. Checking the inside of the car he saw no trace of his dad. It was parked in front of a pawn shop, one Stiles remembered his dad taking him to when he was a kid. He still remembered the owner's name. "Henry?" He called opening the door, the bell above him ringing.

The store was empty, except for the chubby black and white cat that had made himself comfortable on a antique French chair. "Who's there?" Stiles heard from the back of the room.

"Uh, Henry, its me; Stiles Stilinski. You probably don't remember me." He announced.

"Stiles?" Henry asked walking down the crowded aisle with furniture and tables on either side. "How could I forget you? You ran all through this place chasing Waffles." Stiles slightly laughed but stopped when he saw the death glare coming from the feline. "What can I help you with?" Henry asked walking behind the glass counter.

"Uh, I was wondering if you've seen my dad. I saw his car parked outside."

"Oh, you're father was here earlier. Him and a deputy are going around to local shop owners telling them to keep an eye out and beef up on security."

"Did he say why?"

Henry scratched the white scruff on his chin. "He did mention some small robberies throughout town, but he said it was nothing to worry about right now."

Stiles looked down at the older watches and rings inside the display case. "Do you have a good security system here?"

"Here?" Henry laughed. "Son, everything in here is as the same as when my father ran the store. If someone wanted something out of here they would have to be very strong to be able to lift any furniture. And they would need to know the password of my safe, where I keep the jewelry and earnings. But you'll keep that to yourself now won't you?"

"Of course." Stiles smirked shaking Henry's hand as he walked out of the store.

Inside Jack's cafe Taylor was just finishing up her interview with the owner. "Well I have to say I _do _need another waitress for when we open up next week. Can you handle that?" He asked looking over Taylor's resume.

"I can handle it." Taylor smiled.

Jack nodded but said nothing. Taylor bit her bottom lip waiting for him to say anything. "Well I'm afraid about your lack of experience so you will have a supervisor for a little while but other than that you have the job."

Rising from her seat Taylor shook Jack's hand. "Thank you so much. Um, who will the supervisor be if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh, she was supposed to be here today but got held up. You'll meet her when you start next week."

"Ok, thank you again." She nodded grabbing her bag from the floor.

Michelle was stretching when she noticed Antonio and Kevin walking with their gym bags in hand. She was about to approach them when she heard coach call her name. "I want you to observe try outs with me." Simpson said writing down notes on her clipboard.

Michelle nodded fixing her 'Beacon Hills' t-shirt as they walked over to one side of the track. A couple more students had shown up for a shot at the track team but they weren't well prepared for it. Some weren't in shape, others just couldn't jump over hurdles properly. Finally it was Antonio and Kevin's turn. They stepped up to the line at the same time, smug smirks on their faces. When coach blew her whistle they took off in a sprint. It looked so effortless to them and when they finished Michelle heard cheers come from the bleachers behind them but it made her want to cringe. "Well I think we have two new members!" Coach Simpson announced with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Michelle exclaimed out loud accidently.

Everyone looked towards the flustered girl who had slapped a hand over her mouth to keep quiet. "Michelle if there's a reason as to why you think these two shouldn't be on the team, tell me now."

It was the perfect opportunity but Michelle couldn't find the words. Sighing she waved her hand away to get coach to drop the subject. The rest of the team had gathered around Kevin and Antonio complimenting their skills. "Kiss ups." Michelle muttered grabbing her bag from the bench and walking towards her car.

Back in the school Lynne was finishing up a Journalism meeting with her new staff. Mrs. Brock, the teacher that was in charge of the Journalism department called her over to her desk. "Well I have to say I think you have a great team this year." She smiled which made Lynne feel proud.

"I know, I can't wait til next week for our first issue. So um, I didn't see Daniel at the meeting, isn't he the sports editor?" Lynne asked.

"Yes, but the last I heard he was really ill, he wasn't at school today and I'm not sure when he'll be back."

Lynne nodded. "But the first lacrosse game is this Friday."

"I understand, but if he doesn't show up you're going to have to cover the game. We can't find a replacement on such short notice."

Now Lynne felt nervous, she didn't know anything about lacrosse. "Um, ok, I can handle that." She muttered walking out of the room.

Downtown Stiles had decided to treat Taylor to ice cream to celebrate her new job. As they sat down, cones in hand, she began to ask him about his detective work. "So they haven't been here?" She asked eating some chocolate therapy.

"No, not yet at least." He sighed looking down at his cookies and cream cone.

Taylor was about to say something else when she felt her phone vibrate in her purse. She had a incoming call from Michelle. "Hey, how was try outs?" She asked.

"Guess who's on the team," Michelle sighed. "Where are you?"

"Ben & Jerry's in town."

"Ok, be there in a minute." She said quickly before hanging up.

Taylor looked at her phone, thinking 'Did she really hang up on me?.' When she looked back up Stiles was giving her a weird look. "What's going on?" He asked with vanilla ice cream on top of his lip making her giggle.

"Nothing, Michelle's just a little pissed." She laughed handing him a napkin.

Stiles was about to ask why when they heard a car door slam. He felt his fist clench seeing Jackson and Lydia walk towards the ice cream shop. Taylor must have felt his tenseness because he felt her hand on top of his. "Hey Stiles," Lydia smirked her arm looped through Jackson's.

Stiles nodded his head looking down at his melting ice cream. "So, you and Scott actually gonna show up for practice tomorrow or what?" Jackson asked, his ever present cocky smirk on his face.

"Have you forgotten, Scott is the co-captain." Stiles chuckled knowing Jackson was still mad about their coach's decision about making them co-captains.

Jackson's jaw tensed. Without another word the couple walked into the shop. After she heard the door close Taylor smiled at Stiles. "He's still just a cocky bastard."

"Yeah, I just wonder..." His sentence was interrupted by Michelle taking the empty seat at their table, a stern look on her face.

Taylor stared at her upset friend. "Chocolate therapy?" She asked holding out her cone which Michelle happily took.

"Thanks," She muttered. "This sucks, I can't go to my coach and say _why _they shouldn't be on the team."

"Wait," Stiles mumbled quickly swallowing the bite of ice cream he had in his mouth. "Who's on the team?"

Michelle sighed picking at the paper around the waffle cone. "Antonio and Kevin," She announced making Stiles almost choke. "I know, they pretty much brainwashed the principal and my track coach to let them try out for the team. And of course with all their 'werewolf-ness' they made it." She growled wiggling her fingers.

Taylor shook her head. "So what are you going to do?"

Suddenly Michelle stood up. "I'm going to train harder and beat them, no matter what." She looked down at the ice cream cone. "So I can't have any of this." She frowned throwing it in the trash can making Taylor gasp.

"Hey! You do know that was mine right?"

"No time, gotta go run." Michelle exclaimed running to where she parked her car.

Taylor turned to Stiles. "She owes me another cone." She grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Face to Face with Your Demons

Normality seemed like a distant memory for Scott these days, nothing ever went the way he planned and he was on guard 24/7. But luckily there hadn't been anymore robberies reported or any other crime spree's that could be directed to Jackson and his pack. Now Scott and Stiles' main focus was on the upcoming lacrosse season. They had been training all summer and with practice going smoothly they were ready for their first game. Scott was a little worried though, with nightly patrol's with Derek, trying to spend time with Lynne, and he was still working at the veterinary office, his grades were slipping. Whenever Coach Finstock called him into the office Scott was worried his captainship was going to be revoked.

Scott was sweeping up the examining room when Lynne stormed in. "I need to borrow your lacrosse knowledge." She exclaimed holding her hands up.

Scott gave her a confused look. "Uh, ok? Why?"

"Because my sports editor is MIA and the first game is in _two days_!" She yelled rubbing her forehead, the stress of being editor was already getting to her.

"Ok, just calm down," He smirked grabbing her hands. "I'll tell you everything you need to know, ok?"

Lynne nodded resting her forehead against his. She just hoped she wasn't in over her head. A couple miles away Taylor was beginning her first day in the cafe. Pulling her blonde hair up in a ponytail she waited for Jack to introduce her to her new supervisor. "Taylor, you back there?" She heard him call from the front of the building.

"Be right there," Taylor called back tying her apron around her waist.

As she walked up front she saw Jack but then she noticed a shorter figure with red hair. 'Oh...no,' She thought as her footsteps started to slow down. "Taylor, I would like you to meet your supervisor, Lydia Martin." Taylor's blue eyes met Lydia's green ones.

Reluctantly Taylor held her hand out to the slightly shorter girl who looked at it with a slight look of disgust on her face. "Well you two hurry up and get acquainted because we're starting to get busy." Jack said quickly walking back to the kitchen.

"So...you're my boss?" Taylor asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Yep, Jack's an old family friend, my dad helped him start this business."

"Why do _you_ need a job?"

"My parents thought it would help 'round me as a person.'" Lydia scoffed. "So I'll make this simple, just go to that table and ask those people what they would like to eat and drink, think you can handle that?" She smirked holding out a notepad.

Without a word Taylor snatched it from her hand, trudging to the table. This was _not _how she pictured her first job.

Back at school Michelle was chugging her water bottle. The weather combined with running multiple laps around the track pretty much made the whole team sick, some already thrown up, others were almost at that point. Everyone except Kevin and Antonio. They were always in front of everyone, they didn't seem affected by anything, Michelle noticed they weren't even sweating. "Ok everybody," Coach Simpson announced blowing on her whistle. "Same time tomorrow, be sure to drink plenty of water. Its supposed to be in the nineties and I don't want anyone passing out."

"Could have fooled me," Michelle heard someone grumble behind her making her smile slightly.

With another blow to the whistle she released everyone to go home. Michelle blew hair out of her face as she walked over to the bleachers. As she reached for her gym bag she heard her name being called. She saw Simpson standing with Kevin and Antonio making her not want to go over to talk to them. "Yes, coach?" Michelle gasped still out of breath from her run.

"I'm counting on you three this season, your first meet is next week, I want you to train together during practice. Got it?" Coach asked crossing her arms.

Michelle glanced over to he boys seeing small smirks on their faces making her want to punch both of them. "Understood." She whispered walking back to the bleachers without hearing what they had to say.

"Ok so the players that have a longer stick you're a..." Lynne muttered looking over her notes. "attacker?"

"Or you can just say mid-fielder." Scott pointed out.

"Gotcha," She whispered scribbling his words down. "And instead of a 'tip off' its called a 'face off?"

He nodded with a slight smirk on his face. "What are you smirking at?" She exclaimed.

"Nothing," Scott chuckled. "You're just so serious about this."

"Well I want to make sure I get everything right. If the paper sucks its my fault and I really don't want to carry that blame."

He nodded gently grabbing her hand. "I'm sure the story will be fine. Anything you need to know I'm right here."

Lynne leaned her forehead on his. "Thank you," She mumbled closing her eyes.

"You're welcome. Ok what else do you need to know?"

"Everything."

At Jack's, every table was full with even more people waiting outside for an available table. Taylor held a tray in her hand as she went around to each person asking if they needed anything. Lydia stood behind the counter casually refilling drinks. Hearing the door open again Taylor saw Michelle, still in her gym shorts and t-shirt from track practice. "Michelle I can't really talk right now," Taylor sighed blowing blonde hair out of her face.

"Do you not have help?" Michelle asked following her friend around from table to table.

"You mean my 'supervisor?'" She growled grabbing an empty cup from someone's hand.

Michelle looked around the cafe to see Lydia Martin refilling someone's water. "Lydia is your supervisor?"

"Yup, now I really can't talk, you need to..."

"Um, excuse me, either you're waiting for a table or a seat at the bar." Lydia announced. "If you're not doing that then you need to leave."

Michelle sent a glare the red head's way. "I'll text you later."

With a heavy sigh Taylor watched Michelle walk out of the restaurant then walked over to Lydia. "Look, I told her I couldn't talk, you didn't have to say anything."

"Really? I saw her following you around with both of you speaking so that told me that you two were having a conversation while _you're _supposed to be working."

Taylor scoffed, feeling the urge to hit the girl in the head with the round tray. Thinking about her job she swallowed her pride and walked away to the next table. "Table four's food is ready." She heard thinking her shift was just getting longer and longer.

Since prom night Derek had decided it was time to renovate his home. Starting with the living room he spent most of his time ripping out parts that were still burned, completely black. All by himself he replaced the wood, stripped the floors, and now it was time to paint. As he popped open a can of primer he heard a car door slam. Sighing he saw Stiles walk up the steps to his front door. "What?" Derek asked before Stiles even reached the handle.

"And that is why you don't have that many visitors." He sighed closing the door. "Wow, you've been working."

"I figured it was time." Derek whispered. "Is something going on?"

"No, I just had some time to kill before I had to pick up Taylor. I was wondering if you and Scott had seen anything during your patrols."

Derek sighed. "No, why?"

"Well the robberies have calmed down, I just thought something else might be going on that my dad hasn't even heard about yet."

"Its a possibility. You're on the lacrosse team with Jackson, what's he like?"

Stiles ran a hand over his head. "Same as before, just now when we're at practice he tries to outshine Scott even more than before."

Stiles thought back to their first lacrosse practice of the season. Coach Finstock had everyone gathered around in a circle. "All right, I'm going to spilt you up for warm ups." Stiles, Scott, Jackson, Bobby, and a sophomore named Alex were put in the same group.

Stiles stood with Bobby as the ball was passed to Scott. Taking off for the goal he felt someone hit him in the back, hard, knocking him off his feet. Stiles made an audible gulp seeing Jackson take the ball, slightly jogging to the goal as Scott got to his feet. Thinking the worst, Stiles ran to his friend. "Hey, you all right?" He asked worried Scott's anger was going to overtake him.

"Yeah, what the hell was that? We're warming up, not in a game." Scott growled controlling the rage he felt inside.

They looked over to see Jackson being praised from their coach and the rest of the team. "Now just do that in the game against the other team, all right? Come on, McCall, suck it up and you two get over here." Finstock yelled.

Even under his helmet, Scott and Stiles saw Jackson smirk along with bright blue eyes narrowing at them. "He knows exactly what he's doing," Scott whispered gripping his stick tighter.

Derek looked at Stiles with narrowed eyes. What did Jackson want? Did he just want the popularity and the glory that came with the bite? Or was he planning something more sinister that they haven't discovered yet? "We'll keep an eye on him, I'm not ruling out any possibilities." Derek finally said crossing his arms.

Stiles nodded but his head snapped up hearing a car door slam. Glancing out the window he saw Michelle walking towards the house. "Well I'm gonna take off and give you two some...time together." He mumbled opening the door before Michelle could reach the handle. "See you later."

"Oh, you might want be careful, Taylor's definitely had a day." Michelle announced as Stiles passed her.

The house was silent until the Jeep drove off. "It looks awesome in here." She smiled taking a seat on the floor.

Derek nodded looking around. "I remember someone telling me about fixing up this place, I should have listened to her sooner."

She nodded remembering she needed some kind of excuse to see him so she proposed the idea of helping him renovate his home. "Sounds like a smart girl."

"Yeah, I'm glad I kept her around." He smirked walking over to her making Michelle's stand up with her hands on her hips.

"You should be glad that she puts up with your stubborn ass." She laughed resting her hands on his chest.

Derek laughed slightly wrapping his arms around her waist. "Thank you," He whispered, his voice husky. "For being patient with me, I don't think other girls could do what you've done."

Michelle smiled, lightly kissing his lips. "It's because I care about you. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Not planning on it," He muttered kissing her again.

Shortly after Lynne left the veterinary office it started raining. Thunder pounding the building as Scott locked the door. Sighing his put his head down as he started walking in the direction of home. His clothes instantly were soaked as he fast walked the sidewalks but he could barely see anything in front of him. His feet came to a stop as he saw car lights pull up beside him but he sighed seeing it was a light blue Mazda. He took a few more steps seeing the passenger window roll down. "Scott?" Allison yelled. "What are you doing?"

Scott didn't even answer, his wet hair sticking to his forehead as he looked around the area. "Scott, don't be stupid, come on I'll give you a ride."

In his head he went over his options. He could take the ride with Allison, in a warm, comfortable car. Or he could walk the three miles to his house in the pouring rain. Hanging his head down he walked over to the car. Inside he felt the heat instantly warming his body. "I thought you and you're girlfriend worked together." Allison muttered as the car started rolling down the road.

"She was off today," Scott answered looking out the window, watching droplets of water rolling down the glass.

The brunette girl nodded biting her bottom lip. The inside of the car fell silent, neither knowing what to say. As Allison came to a stop in the McCall's driveway Scott looked at her for the first time since he got into the car. "Thanks for the ride," He whispered.

"You're welcome," She smiled. As he reached for the door handle she spoke up. "Scott...are you happy?"

Scott was taken back by her question, his mouth fell open. "Yeah, I am. Why would you ask me that?"

She shook her head. "Just making sure," She sighed. "See you at school?"

He nodded again opening the door to make a run for it. Watching him run of the front steps of his house Allison put the car into reverse and left. In her head she wondered if he was being honest with her, or was he just faking it?"

"Good job today," Jack announced closing the cash register. "You guys clean up out here and I'll take care of the kitchen."

Taylor nodded grabbing a wet rag from the counter. "Want to clean the bar while I take the tables?" She asked Lydia who was pursed on a bar stool.

"How about you do both and I make sure everything is done?" She smirked.

Taylor cocked her head to the side. "Are you really this lazy or do you think this is just 'beneath you?'"

The red head jumped off the stool to saunter over to the front door. With a scowl on her face she turned the 'Open' sign to 'Closed.' "There I did something, now get to work," She commanded walking towards the back of the building.

Taylor made a strangling motion with her hands as she walked over to the booths. As she wiped it down she heard knocking coming from the door. For the first time the whole work shift she smiled seeing Stiles behind the glass, standing in the rain. She almost ran to the door opening it for him. "My God, I'm glad to see you." She mumbled into his wet shirt.

Stiles was taken back but held onto her. "You ok? Is something wrong?"

"Besides the fact that my supervisor is like the wicked witch with red hair?" She sighed pulling away from him.

"Lydia?" He asked as he sat down. Taylor nodded with a look of disgust on her face. "Wow...what happened to your shirt?"

Taylor looked down to see a dark stain on her white cotton shirt. "Oh, a little boy decided he didn't need a lid on his soda."

"Oh, well you almost ready?"

"I just have to clean up...you know it will go by a lot faster if you help." She smirked holding out a rag.

Stiles sighed taking the rag from her. "Fine, only cause I love you."

Taylor smiled as they walked around from table to table. Unknown to them someone outside was watching their every move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Game Time

It was finally the day of the first lacrosse game of the season. Everyone dressed in school colors, cheers were heard in the halls, and the players wore their jerseys the whole day. Lynne was going over her lacrosse notes as she walked through the break area, where students were usually found between classes, sitting at the cement tables, talking with friends, and finishing homework. Most of the time it was where she met her friends before their first class started. Looking up Lynne saw a familiar blonde resting her head on her school bag. "Taylor?" Lynne asked poking her friend in the shoulder.

"Huh? Oh, hey Lynne." Taylor yawned her head shooting up. She had tried her best to cover the dark circles under her eyes with makeup but she had a feeling she wasn't successful.

"You ok? You look like you haven't slept in days." Lynne asked taking a seat at the table.

Taylor ran her hands through her hair pulling it up in a ponytail. "I really haven't slept that much, with work at the cafe, the tutor center, and piles of homework I'm lucky to get to bed at two or three in the morning."

"Dang, why can't you just do one job?"

"Because I don't want to let down the kids I'm tutoring, and I really need the money that comes with the cafe. I'm off tonight though so I'll be able to catch up on my sleep."

Lynne was about to say something else when she saw Scott and Stiles walking towards their table. "Hey you," She smiled as her boyfriend sat down next to her.

"Hey, so are you two coming to the game tonight?" Scott asked wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Wouldn't miss it," Taylor muttered feeling her eyes start to get heavy.

Lynne looked down at her phone. "Crap, hey, come to the computer lab with me?" She asked Scott as she stood from the table.

Scott said a quick goodbye to his friend as he followed his girlfriend to the school's entrance. Stiles kept his eyes on Taylor, he couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. "Hey, you ok?" He asked rubbing her back.

With a small smile on her face Taylor said. "Yeah, I'm fine, I can't wait to see you tonight. I've never seen you play before."

"Well I don't know how exciting its going to be, I'm not on first line."

"Doesn't matter, you still have your own cheerleader." She smiled leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Huh, its the first time I'll have one of those." He laughed holding her close.

Inside the school Michelle was searching for her science book when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Turning around she had to look up to look Kevin in the eye. "What do you want?" She growled turning back around to look in her locker.

"Well the first meet is on Monday, just wanted to make sure you're not going to choke." He smirked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I never choke," Michelle snapped slamming her locker door shut.

"All right, whatever you say, but you do realize that me and Antonio are carrying the team to state?"

"By cheating."

Kevin threw his head back laughing. "Cheating? I think you're imagining things."

Michelle looked around making sure no one was paying attention. "Don't try and act like I don't know what's going on with you and the others. I know your secret, my friends know it, and you know it too. So if I were you, I would stay the hell the away from me." Without another word she walked away but she still noticed the cocky smirk on the beta's face.

Inside the computer lab Scott sat and watched Lynne as she walked around the room looking for a camera that was lent to the paper for the game that night. He heard her mumble curse words as she went from desk to desk. "Lynne, breathe, I'm sure its around here somewhere."

"Mrs. Brock said she had it for me and left it on her desk, but there's nothing here." She exclaimed checking the teacher's desk one more time.

Scott noticed a box right next to where she was looking. "What's that?" He asked pointing to the floor.

Lynne gave her boyfriend a confused look before looking down. "It's the damn camera. Ok I really need to tell her there's a difference in 'on the desk' and 'on the floor next to the desk.'"

Scott stood with a smirk on her face. Resting his hands on her shoulders he whispered. "So are you calm now?"

Lynne smiled turning around to face him. "I'm good now." Just as she was about to lean to kiss him the bell rang. "I knew that was going to happen. We better get to class, I can kiss you later."

Scott laughed as she grabbed her purse. "I'm holding you to that, just so you know."

During lunch Lydia walked up to where Taylor and her friends usually sat. "Oh there you are, I just thought I would let you know you have to work for a few hours after school."

"What?" Taylor exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be off."

"Don't worry, you'll still be able to go to the game." She smirked walking over to her table.

Taylor's mouth fell open as her friends took their seats beside her. "You're going to be catching flies if you stay like that too long," Michelle muttered opening her water bottle.

"Lydia, that little..." Taylor growled balling her hands into fists. "I have to work after school."

"What? Why?" Lynne asked.

"Because life sucks, I'm not hungry anymore." She mumbled pushing her tray to the side.

The table fell silent as Scott and Stiles took their seats. "Did someone die?" Stiles asked looking around at everyone.

"I kind of wish someone would." Taylor whispered resting her head on the table.

Scott's eyebrows furrowed. "Are we missing something?"

"We'll explain later," Lynne sighed. "So are you two ready for the big game?"

"As ready as we'll ever be," Stiles said taking a bite out of his sandwich. "Jackson's taking no prisoners, he almost broke a kid's arm the other day at practice."

Michelle looked down at her plate. "Do you think he can even control it?"

Scott shrugged. "I don't think he realizes what he got himself into. It took Derek months to be able to control everything that came with being the alpha, there's no way Jackson can control it this fast."

At the mention of Derek, Michelle pulled her phone out to text him. 'Can you come to the game tonight?' After hitting send she concentrated on the group's conversation. Stiles was eating the french fries off Taylor's untouched tray, Lynne was asking Scott more questions about lacrosse, and she noticed Taylor slowly falling asleep. Finally she felt her phone vibrate on her lap. 'Maybe.' Was his reply. 'The man with few words,' Michelle thought looking at the message. 'Ok, well if you want to just let me know :)' She replied placing her phone back in her bag.

"Michelle, is Derek coming tonight?" Lynne asked.

"I asked him, I don't know if he can make it," She explained taking a sip of water.

"He might want to come to keep an eye on Jackson." Stiles said grabbing Taylor's hamburger off her tray.

Everyone nodded finding themselves glancing over to Jackson's table. He sat there laughing and talking with Lydia, Allison and Danny. Everything seemed so calm, like any other day in a high school cafeteria.

After school Michelle decided to spend time with Taylor, well more sit at a table at Jack's and try to talk to her friend when she came over. The place was starting to fill up when Michelle saw someone sit at her table. A grin spread on her face seeing Derek sitting across from her. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you wanted me to come to the game tonight,I thought it would be nice to have dinner before the game." He smirked.

Michelle smiled again looking at him. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh hey Derek," Taylor laughed walking over to them. "Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, a water, I haven't even looked at the menu yet." Derek said as Taylor handed him a menu she was holding.

"All right, be right back, and just saying, since you are friends, I expect a good tip." She joked walking back to the counter.

Michelle shook her head. "So what changed your mind about coming tonight?"

Derek sighed placing his hands on the table. "I was kind of worried about Jackson," He muttered making Michelle's smile fall. "Of course I wanted to spend time with you but if he loses control a lot of people could be hurt."

"Nice save," She scoffed. "I understand, but if he does what can you really do? You can't exactly phase in front of the whole home crowd."

"I'll think of something but we'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Thank you, please come again," Taylor smiled handing a customer their change. Closing the cash register she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Another great turn out," Jack smiled looking around the full floor.

"Yeah, so is Julie or Tina coming later?" She asked checking her watch. She was thinking she still had to go home and change before the game.

"What? Didn't Lydia tell you? I needed you to work, because Julie is sick and Tina's mother is in the hospital. Neither of them can make it in tonight"

Taylor's head shot up. "What?"

"Yeah, I needed you to work the night shift."

"But, tonight was supposed to be my night off." Taylor muttered. "My boyfriend's first lacrosse game is in a couple hours."

"Well you're going to have to miss it, unless you want to keep your job."

With a heavy sigh Taylor grabbed the water pitcher. "You're going to have to go to the game without me," She whispered to Michelle and Derek refilling their glasses.

"What? Why? You said you were off tonight." Michelle exclaimed causing a few customers to look their way.

"I thought so too, but apparently Lydia and Jack had other plans. I'll have to call Stiles during my break to tell him." She frowned.

"I'm sorry," Michelle said knowing how disappointed her best friend was. "Want us to come by after the game?"

"Uh, if you want to," Taylor mumbled hearing the food bell ding. "I gotta go."

Michelle sighed. "You think her boss is another evil alpha?"

Derek shook his head. "Just because you think he's evil doesn't mean he's another alpha."

"Well he sure is evil like Samuel."

An hour later the crowd at Jack's had thinned out letting Taylor finally have a break. In the alley behind the building she sat with her phone in hand. Taking a deep breath she found Stiles name in her didn't want to do this, but she hit Send. After a couple rings he picked up. "Hey, everything all right?" He asked closing the door to his Jeep as he started walking up to the locker room.

"Um, not really," She sighed rubbing the back of her neck. "I can't make it to the game. Jack dropped the 'you gotta work tonight' bomb on me."

"What? But you told me you were going to be here." Stiles muttered looking down at the sidewalk.

"I know, I'm really sorry."

"I understand, I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah," Hearing the back door open she saw Jack waving her back inside. "I gotta go, my break's over. I love you."

"You too." He whispered back ending the call.

Now Taylor felt even worse than she already did. He never just said 'you too' at the end of their phone conversations. Holding back tears she trudged back in to finish her shift.

In the locker room he noticed he was the first one there. Stiles threw his gym bag in his locker before taking a seat on the wooden bench in the aisle. Scott stopped in his tracks when he saw his best friend sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. "Hey, you ok man?" He asked sitting down next to him.

"Not really," Stiles muttered. "I just got off the phone with Taylor, she can't make it tonight."

"Why?"

"Her dickhead of a boss said she had to work. I know I'm not on first line but it would have been nice for her to be there in the stands. Especially since dad isn't going to be there."

Scott gave Stiles a confused look. "Why is your dad not coming? He's usually there for every game."

"Something about a possible suspect in the robberies. They're going to bust him tonight."

"Who's the suspect?"

Stiles stood up to grab his uniform from his bag. "I didn't get a name," He sighed. "Remember that old house the party was at? Apparently a homeless man has been hiding out there for a few weeks. The sheriff's department received an anonymous tip pointing to the guy."

Scott thought for a second, so was there really a possibility that Jackson and his pack weren't the robbers? He was snapped from his thoughts seeing the rest of the players coming into the locker room. Rising from his seat he patted Stiles on the back before going to his own locker.

Lynne sat outside on her front porch waiting for Michelle and Taylor to pick her up. They had decided to ride to the game together but she was worried about Michelle's habit of being late to everything. Checking her phone again it read 6:30, the game started at seven and the parking lot is usually getting full at this time. She was about to call when a silver Honda pulled up in front of her house. "About time," She whispered grabbing her purse from the porch swing.

Running to the car she noticed a male sitting in the front seat. "Hey Derek," She laughed. "I didn't know you were coming. Where's Taylor?"

"Jack said she had to work at the last minute." Michelle explained putting her car in drive.

"Aw, that sucks, does Stiles know?"

"She said she was going to call and tell him."

Lynne nodded looking out the window. The car fell silent, Derek's not much of a small talker with Lynne and Michelle not knowing what to say. The radio's volume was turned down but Lynne still heard a faint Lady Gaga song playing. She kept thinking about Scott, she wanted him to have a good game. Maybe for one night he didn't have to worry about being a werewolf, or Jackson and his pack, he could just be a regular high school lacrosse player.

In the locker room all the players gathered around Coach Finstock. "Ok, we always beat these guys, so go out there and do what we've been practicing for weeks, understand?" He said holding his clipboard in his hand. "Ok, I gotta make some adjustments to the first line, Stilinski, you're going to step in for Evans. Guys during lacrosse season stay away from skateboards, got me?"

Everyone nodded. Stiles was happy and disappointed at the same time, he was happy he made first line but he was upset that his girlfriend was going to miss it. Grabbing his stick he followed Scott out of the room to the field. They heard cheers come from the bleachers as they filed out. As the team jogged to their bench Scott noticed Lynne sitting with Michelle and Derek, who had surprisingly made an appearance. "Hey, did you know Derek was coming?" He asked Stiles.

"Huh?" He gasped looking back in the the bleachers. "No I didn't, but then again we didn't know he was going to prom either until he just showed up. Its always on _his _terms."

Scott nodded pulling his mask on. They walked to the huddle with Finstock in the middle. "Win on three," They heard from someone in the group.

"One, two, three, win!" The team yelled splitting up.

Scott and Stiles walked out onto the field. Stiles seemed kind of nervous, his hands shaking as he gripped his stick. Snapping out of his trance he focused on Jackson who was facing Lakeview's captain. When the ref blew his whistle it was on. Jackson won the face off taking off for the goal, his feet pounding the ground as he avoided his opponents. Derek's eyes scanned the field, he watched Jackson move with speed he had only seen from stronger werewolves. Just as Jackson was about to score he was hit by two defensive players knocking him off his feet. "He hasn't been working on his balance." Derek whispered just low enough for only Michelle to hear him.

She looked at her boyfriend but turned back to the field when she heard a whistle blow. The two players that hit the co-captain were sent to the penalty box. The game resumed, Scott had gotten the ball but the other team's defense was double teaming him forcing him to throw it, he didn't know to who he just swung as hard as he could. Stiles saw the ball land on the ground three feet from him. Scooping it up his feet carried him to the goal but he was being followed by the defense. Seeing an opening he swung at the goal. His eyes closed seeing the ball go out of the net. They didn't open again until he heard a whistle telling him he actually made the shot.

Throwing his arms up he basked in the glory of his first goal. He couldn't celebrate long because he saw the look in Jackson's eye, he was furious. Scott saw it too, he ran towards the other captain. "Jackson, you ok?" He asked.

Jackson's hands were shaking. "I'm fine, get your head out of your ass, McCall." He growled jogging away from the beta.

Scott shook his head. Glancing over to Derek he shrugged, not knowing what to do or say. Hearing the whistle blow again he went over to Stiles. "He's already angry, I don't know how the rest of the game is going to go."

Stiles looked around to see the players in a huddle. "Just be careful, thats all we can do."

Back at Jack's Taylor had only a few customers finishing their dinner. She felt even more aggravated since there was only a few people in the cafe why was she even needed? Sighing she wiped down the counter again but stopped hearing the bell ding. "Hello, welcome to..." She raised an eyebrow noticing who the newest customer was. "Sheriff Stilinski, you're not at the game?"

"No, we had some stuff at the department I had to go over. I just need four coffees to go." He sighed pulling out his wallet.

Taylor nodded grabbing four cups. "Did Stiles know you weren't going to be there?"

"Yeah, he did, I felt better about missing it knowing _you _were going to be there cheering him on." He coughed.

"Yeah well," She muttered pouring coffee into the cups. "my boss said I had to be here. Hopefully I'll see him after and find out how it went."

The older man nodded, she could tell he was as tired as she was. His eyes were red, half closed, and his hands were shaking as she took the money from him. "You ok, Mr. Stilinski?" Taylor asked putting the cups in a to go tray.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm sure Stiles has told you what's going on." He explained. "I'm just worried something else is going to happen, I suppose."

"Don't worry, you'll catch them." She smiled handing him his change.

Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "I sure hope so," He whispered looking around the cafe. "Look, in a place like this, you need to be careful, ok?"

"I will," Taylor said handing him the tray.

With a nod the sheriff left the cafe. Now Taylor not only felt bad but also a little worried. She hadn't even thought about the robberies since she started working at the cafe. Taking a deep breath she continued cleaning the counter space.

Back at the game Beacon Hills was down by one with two minutes left in the first half. Scott was scanning the field trying to spot the ball when he saw Jackson, his rage was slowly starting to take over. Derek noticed it too, he kept his eyes on the other alpha who had dropped his stick to the ground. He turned to Michelle and Lynne, his voice low. "If anything goes wrong you two run to the car, ok?"

They both nodded glancing back towards the field. Scott and Stiles hesitantly walked towards Jackson. They heard their coach yelling at them but all that seemed to matter was keeping Jackson's anger under control. "Jackson," Scott whispered. "You need to get out of here. You can't control this."

Scott earned a push from the alpha. "Why don't you mind your own damn business McCall?" He hissed trying to walk away but the beta grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm not going to just watch you completely lose it and risk hurting someone."

That's when the first punch was thrown. Lynne watched as Scott dodged a punch then threw his own. Whistles were blown, but that didn't seem to hinder the fight. Stiles tried to help push them apart but it didn't do no good. He ended being pushed around himself. Finally both teams came to pull the three apart. "You three are out of here!" A ref yelled pointing to them.

"What? They're on the same team!" Coach Finstock exclaimed.

While Bobby yelled at the refs Jackson took off, leaving his helmet and gloves behind. Scott and Stiles walked off to the locker room to change. "Well that wasn't how I expected my first game to go." Stiles sighed taking off his jersey.

Scott shook his head throwing his stick across the room. "He doesn't get it. Control is the hardest thing to master about this."

Outside Lynne stood with Michelle and Derek waiting for her boyfriend to come out. They heard cheers come from the field telling them the game had resumed. "Where do you think Jackson went?" She asked glancing at Derek.

"I don't know, probably somewhere to calm down. If he's smart he won't be playing another lacrosse game."

Hearing the door open the saw Scott and Stiles, irritated looks on their faces. "Are you two ok?" Derek asked.

"We're fine, you think we need to go after him?" Stiles sighed.

"I don't know you about you, but I've had enough fights for one night." Scott grumbled throwing his gym bag on his back. "So now what?"

"I'm going to go see Taylor, I'll talk to you guys later." Stiles muttered as he started walking to his Jeep.

As they started to walk back to Michelle's car Lynne silently grabbed Scott's hand. "How are you doing?"

"I'm all right, I just wish everything went better. Coach is going to be pissed on Monday." Scott sighed.

They stopped seeing Allison walking through the parking lot. She saw Scott walking away from the locker room which confused her. She didn't even notice Lynne. "Hey, Scott, need another ride?" She calling out to them but regretted her words seeing Scott's girlfriend right beside him. "Never mind." She mumbled quickly ducking her head.

Lynne watched as the girl walked away before looking up to meet Scott's eyes. Michelle and Derek eyed the couple waiting for one of them to speak first. Finally Lynne spoke up. "Another ride? What was she talking about?"

Scott sighed. "She gave me a ride after work the other day. It was raining and she was right there."

"Well maybe she can give you another ride." Lynne snapped. "I gotta stay for the rest of the game. See you later, Michelle." She explained walking back to the lacrosse field leaving Scott standing in the same spot with a stunned look on his face.

Scott looked at her then back at the couple behind them. "Can you believe that?" He exclaimed.

"Oh, would you look at the time? We gotta meet those people at that place." Michelle nervously laughed hurrying over to her car.

Derek put his hand on the beta's shoulder. "You just dug yourself into a huge hole my friend. Good luck getting out of it." He sighed walking away.

At Jack's Taylor was sweeping the floor when her boss came in. "Hey Taylor, can you lock up for me? I have to meet some business partners." He asked.

"Sure," Taylor sighed taking the keys from his hand. As he left she muttered. "I pretty much do everything else."

Turning the sign to closed she continued cleaning up the floor. After she finished sweeping she took the broom back into the supply closet in the back of the building. Throwing the broom somewhere in the darkness, she closed the door. Sighing she heard the front door open. "I'm sorry we're closed." She called but her feet stopped seeing Joesph standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to get...a little something." He smirked stepping towards her.

"Get out of here." She warned reaching behind her to get her cell phone out of her back pocket.

"Don't worry, just give me the money and we won't have a problem."

"How about you just leave?"

She saw his teeth start to lengthen, his eyes started to glow and narrow at her. Taylor knew Stiles was the last person she called, pressing send twice she kept her phone behind her back.

Stiles heard his phone ring from the middle console of his Jeep. Seeing Taylor's name in the caller ID he hit send. Listening he heard a few voices, one of which he didn't recognize right away. Next he heard his girlfriend scream which made him drive faster. Taylor couldn't help but let out a scream as Joseph charged her. Diving to the floor she looked up to see Joseph try and pounce on her. Thinking quickly she raised her legs to kick the werewolf in the chest throwing him backward into the wall. Crawling back she wedged herself in between the stove and the wall, it was a tight space but she barely fit. Huddling as far back into the corner as she could she realized she had dropped her phone when she fell but she didn't have enough time to think about it. Taylor let out another scream seeing Joseph's arm try and hit her but luckily he missed. Just when he raised his hand to try again they heard the front door open. "Taylor?" Stiles yelled.

Taylor's eyes widened seeing Joseph turn around to run towards her boyfriend. The next thing she heard was a shot then a crash right after. "Stiles!" She screamed crawling out of her hiding spot.

She ran out to see him totally unharmed, the gun he used during prom night in his hand. Looking around she noticed glass on the floor. Joseph must have ran through the window after Stiles shot him. Without another word she ran into his open arms. "Oh my God, are you ok?" He whispered hugging her tight.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?"

"Yeah, no damage. I'll call my dad." He sighed reluctantly letting her go.

"What am I going to tell them? I can't tell them a werewolf tried to rob the place."

Stiles nodded looking down at his phone. "Just say he had a mask on, just anything, I'll talk to Derek and Scott about this. We know that Jackson and his pack are responsible for the robberies."

Taylor nodded hugging him again. She was still shaking as the police arrived.

A few miles from the cafe Joseph collapsed on the cold ground. His breathing unsteady as he phased back to normal. Stiles had shot him in his chest, he could feel his strength slowly leaving his body. His vision was blurry as he saw three people standing above him. Slowly his eyes closed and he took his last breath. Jackson stared down at the deceased beta. He knew what happened, he had a bullet wound in his chest. Only one person he could think of had a gun that could hurt them. "Stiles," Jackson snarled. "He _will _pay."

Antonio and Kevin looked at their alpha with wide eyes but they stared down at their fallen friend. They knew what was going to have to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Black Clouds Up Ahead

Michelle had decided Taylor probably needed company after her shift but she was surprised to see blue lights in front of the cafe. Three deputy cars and an ambulance were parked along the street making her park two blocks away. "Oh my God, what's going on?" She whispered turning her car off.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Derek muttered unbuckling his seatbelt.

They walked hand in hand up the sidewalk to the entrance of the cafe, Michelle dragging Derek most of the way. She wanted to know everything was ok, with her and her friends past experiences she was expecting the worst, but a deputy stopped them before they reached the front steps. "I'm sorry, you can't come in here." He said holding his hand out.

"But my best friend was working here tonight." Michelle explained gripping Derek's hand tighter.

He was about to interrupt when they heard the front door bell ding. The noticed Stiles walk out of the cafe. He spotted them from inside when they had walked up. "Ryan, its ok, they're friends of mine." Stiles said placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder.

Nodding he stepped aside letting Michelle and Derek walk up to their friend. "Is she ok?" The worried girl asked.

"Yeah, she's fine." Stiles said, relief evident in his voice. "Derek, I gotta talk to you. Michelle, you can go in and sit with her if you want. My dad is talking to her."

The curly haired girl glanced up at the alpha who gave her a small nod before she hurried inside the brick building. She instantly spotted the blonde in a booth with Sheriff Stilinski sitting across from her. "Tay!" She exclaimed running over to the table.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" Taylor asked scooting over for her friend to have a place to sit.

"I decided to come visit you after work, I freaked when I saw cop cars outside. What happened?"

Taylor knew she couldn't bring up Joseph's name in front of Sheriff Stilinski. If she did then Jackson's name was bound to be brought up in the conversation, and she knew _no one _would believe her if she said Jackson was the mastermind behind the robberies. Taking a deep breath Taylor started. "I was putting away some cleaning supplies when this guy came in, he had a black mask over his face. All I could see were green eyes." She looked down at the scratched wooden table. "He wanted the money in the register, but when he saw Stiles pull up he ran through the window." She sighed pointing to the broken glass window. She noted that it wasn't all a total lie.

Michelle looked across the floor to see a few deputies taking pictures of the scene. She knew Taylor was holding back vital information from Mr. Stilinski. Whenever she got the chance she was going to find out what _really _happened.

Outside Stiles walked with Derek across the street. Sighing to himself he leaned on his beat up Jeep. "Derek, it was Joseph." He confessed his voice low. "I was on my way over here when Taylor called me. I heard her scream then a lot of clattering."

Derek looked around the area to make sure no one was watching them. "What did you do?"

Stiles ran a hand over his head. Before his dad arrived on the scene Stiles pulled himself away from his girlfriend to stash his gun back in his Jeep. The last thing he needed was his dad seeing him with a werewolf weapon. "When I got here Taylor was hiding in the back, Joseph was trying to hit her but when I came in he turned his attention towards me." He paused remembering the werewolf's face when he pulled the trigger. "I had to shoot him. He-he charged me, I don't know where I hit him but I did. That much I'm sure. He took off through the window, I don't know where he went after that."

Derek nodded looking down at the sidewalk. He knew if Joseph died Jackson would be out for blood. Losing a pack member, especially like this, would call for bloodshed. Stiles' blood. "All right, we need to find out where Joseph is, I'll talk to Scott about it later."

"Where is Scott by the way?"

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "Lynne sort of found out about him getting a ride from Allison when we left the school."

Stiles cringed stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Pissed?"

"Worse than that." He sighed seeing the girls walk out of the cafe, Stiles saw them walking their way. "What are they saying?"

"They're going to keep an eye on the place tonight, Jack's on his way now." Taylor explained. "They said I can leave though."

"I'll take you home." Stiles offered as she stepped towards him.

Michelle stood next to Derek. "Well tomorrow we're probably going to need to see Lynne," When Taylor gave her a confused look she scratched the back of her head.. "She found out Allison gave Scott a ride the other day. Let's just say Scott has some 'splaining' to do."

"Oh boy," Taylor cringed.

Scott stood outside the gates leading to the lacrosse field. In his head he was trying to think of ways to convince Lynne to forgive him, but so far he had nothing. His hands kept fidgeting as he watched the game clock wind down. When the buzzer rang Beacon Hills had won by a single point but Scott was more concerned that his relationship was over as well. The crowd had started to walk out of the gates but Scott was looking for one person in particular. He found her walking a few feet away from the crowd, her camera in hand.

Lynne was going through the pictures she had taken throughout the whole game. From the first face off to the final score, and even one of the home crowd. Stuffing the camera back in her purse she looked up to meet Scott's eyes. Scoffing she tried to walk past him. "Lynne, please just let me explain." He pleaded loosely grabbing her arm.

"Scott, I've tried to be cool with the fact that you're ex-girlfriend is back, and I like to think I've done a good job." She sighed. "She still wants you, I can tell, _everyone _can see it."

"But I don't want her, look I didn't tell you about the other day cause it didn't mean anything." He paused to take her hands. "I promise, _you're _the only one I want to be with."

Lynne smiled slightly, leaning her forehead on his. "Ok, I believe you. Just don't keep secrets from me, ok?"

Scott nodded, leaning down to kiss her. "So how are we going to get home?"

Just as Lynne was about to answer her phone rang. "Its Michelle," She announced looking at the caller ID. "Hey, what's up?"

Scott couldn't hear the conversation but he saw his girlfriend's eyes widen and her mouth drop open. When she hung up the phone she sighed. "Joseph tried to rob the cafe. Stiles shot him, but they don't know where he went."

"Is everyone ok?"

Lynne nodded placing some hair behind her ear. "Yeah, everyone's fine. They just don't know where he could be."

Back in the woods Jackson and his pack were gathered around Joseph's corpse. None had spoken a word but they were all thinking the same thing. "What are we going to do with the body?" Kevin asked.

"We have to get rid of it." Jackson answered, his tone calm with no hesitation or nervousness in his voice.

"Jackson, his parents are gonna wonder what happened to him. They'll get the cops involved." Antonio exclaimed.

"Say he ran away, its already happened before." The alpha growled. "Just this time he won't come back."

The next morning Stiles trudged into the kitchen to see his dad making coffee. "Oh, hey, Dad. What's up?" He yawned.

"Well...I have some news about one of your classmates." Sheriff Stilinski sighed grabbing a cup from the cabinet. "We got a call about a fire just outside of town. When we got to the scene the body was so badly burned we couldn't identify it, but we're worried it could be Joseph Johnson. His parents called the department saying he never returned home last night."

Stiles kept his eyes on the table. "Stiles, you ok, son?" He heard his dad ask making him look up.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." He chuckled nervously. "Well I gotta go. I promised Scott I would...help him with his History homework."

Before Mr. Stilinski could call his son back his phone started ringing. "Sheriff Stilinski." He greeted listening to the caller's voice. "Ok, I'll be right in." Hanging up the phone he yelled upstairs. "Stiles, I'll be back later, don't be out too late!"

On the other side of town Michelle and Taylor were walking up to Lynne's house. "So what exactly happened with Scott and Allison?" Taylor asked her blonde hair blowing behind her.

Michelle sighed. "Apparently she gave him a ride home work, that's it. I think Lynne was just mad that he didn't tell her about it."

"And you know Lynne when she's mad, she can hold a grudge forever. I mean, she's still mad at me for not giving her back her Powerpuff Girls blanket in third grade."

Michelle laughed as she rang the doorbell. Both stood for a few minutes before the door swung open. Their best friend standing in front of him with a grin on her face.

"Hey!" Lynne beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

Taylor and Michelle exchanged weird glances. "Whoa, why so happy?" Michelle asked with a genuine look of confusion on her face.

Lynne stepped aside to let them inside, her smile never leaving her face. "I just...I just know I don't have to worry about Allison anymore."

"I didn't think you were worried about her before." Taylor said as they walked into the living room.

"Well I never really talked to you guys about it, but think about it, my boyfriend's first love suddenly returns to town of course I worried a little bit." She sighed sitting down in her dad's recliner. "But last night he just said I'm the only one he wants and he's not going anywhere."

She saw her friends smile. "I'm glad," Michelle laughed. "Even though you had nothing to worry about in the first place. Scott's crazy about you."

"I know, I know, I was just listening to that nagging voice in my head telling me that there was some part of him that wanted his old life back."

"Well I hope you shut that voice up." Taylor smirked.

"I did, believe me, with duct tape." She nodded. "Now I missed everything that happened last night after Michelle and Derek left. Joseph tried to rob the cafe?"

Taylor shrugged. "Yeah, I went in the back room to the cleaning closet. When I came back he was standing there, he wanted money. I told him to get out he went all werewolf on me and charged." She sighed looking down at her lap. "Luckily I had called Stiles ahead of time and from listening through his phone he knew something bad was going on. When Stiles got there he shot him."

"So Joseph is dead?"

"I don't know, I don't even know where Stiles shot him but Joseph was hurt, he ran through a window to get out of the place."

"What did the police say?" Lynne asked.

"I couldn't exactly tell him the truth, if I said a werewolf tried to rob me I would be locked away in a asylum. I just said a guy in a mask came in but ran off when Stiles got there."

"The scary thing is we don't even know if he's alive." Michelle sighed leaning back on the couch. "What if he tries it again?"

Taylor threw her arms up. "Then I better get one of those guns before I got back to work."

Stiles slammed the door of his Jeep as he took off in a run towards Scott's front door. "Hey, Ms. McCall!" He yelled seeing Scott's mom sitting in the living room.

Melissa glanced up hearing the front door burst open but barely saw Stiles' figure as he ran up the stairs. "I need to change the locks." She whispered.

"Scott!" Stiles exclaimed opening his friend's bedroom door. He wasn't surprised to see the beta still asleep.

"Stiles!" He screamed almost falling out of his bed. "Geez, I should expect this by now. What the hell are you doing?"

"My dad said they found a burned body, they think its Joseph." Stiles explained trying to catch his breath.

Now Scott was awake. "Burned?" He asked. "Where did they find it?"

"I think just outside of town. I guess when I shot him..."

"Wait! You shot him? Why did you shoot him?"

Stiles rubbed his forehead. "Yeah I forgot to tell you about that." He whispered. "He broke into the cafe when Taylor was there, he tried robbing the place."

"So we were right about the robberies all along."

"Yeah, but to make long story short I got there, he charged me. I had no choice but to shoot him. He was gonna kill me or Taylor, one."

"Ok, so where did you shoot him?"

"I'm not really sure, I just pulled the trigger. He ran off before I could get a real good look at him."

Scott nodded finally standing up off the floor. He ran a hand through his hair taking a seat at the foot of his bed. "Does Derek know?"

Stiles nodded. "He and Michelle came by last night after they left the game...where the hell were you by the way?"

Stiles watched as his friend stood from his bed, he noticed a small smirk on his face as he grabbed a shirt from the floor. "I had to wait til the end of the game for Lynne. We had to talk about the whole Allison thing." He sighed slipping the T-shirt on. "Everything's fine now but I was really worried that I was going to lose her."

"So she's not worried about Allison anymore?"

Scott shrugged. "She has no reason to be. I'm only interested in Lynne and I have no intentions of going back to Allison. I'm perfectly happy with my life now, I think even more than I was last semester."

Sheriff Stilinski walked through the front doors of the Sheriff's Department. The press was already outside asking questions about the body and the robbery from the night before. He had to fight his way through just to make it to the door. Inside he saw Ryan jump up from his desk, a piece of paper in his hand. "Sir, Joseph's parents just left." He said looking down at the paper. "They identified the body as their son."

Stilinski took the paper from the deputies hand. "How did they know?"

"They gave him a watch during the beginning of his senior year. His name engraved in the back. The medical examiner saved the remains of the watch. They said it was his." Ryan took a picture off his desk to show it to his boss.

"So now we have a name, now we need to find out who did this to him."

In town Allison had decided she needed to get her mind off of Scott. She had called Lydia early that morning to ask her if she wanted to go shopping. Of course she agreed without any persuasion. "I thought you might have to work today." Allison sighed as they looked inside a window display of a boutique.

"Nope, Jack called right before you did, apparently someone tried to rob the place last night, a window is broken but they didn't take anything. The police insisted Jack close it for this weekend just to be safe." Lydia explained tossing her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

Without another word they walked into the boutique. Allison ran her hand over a light blue dress but she wasn't concentrating on the clothes. She turned to Lydia. "Do you think Scott still has feelings for me?"

"Where did that come from?" Lydia chuckled holding a red tank top up to the mirror.

"I've just been thinking about it. I gave him a ride home the other day and it was...awkward. Like he wanted to tell me something but he couldn't find the words."

"Are you sure about that? Or are you just _hoping _that was the reason?"

"Lydia, you said it yourself, love just doesn't go away. I mean, emotions aren't a light switch you can turn on and off."

"Well if you're so desperate to find out if he still does then...find out at the party tonight."

"There's a party tonight?"

Lydia pulled out her cell phone. "There will be." She smirked. "My mom's gone on a business trip and we need to celebrate our first win of the season."

Allison watched as her friend typed up a quick message. Lydia had a smile on her face as she hit send. "In a matter of minutes our whole class will know about it. And you can't go to the party wearing that."

Allison looked down at her black floral dress. "Wait, what's wrong with this?" She exclaimed following her friend through the store.

Taylor, Michelle, and Lynne were all standing in Lynne's kitchen when they heard their phones ring at the same time. "Are we on _Pretty Little Liars_?" Michelle asked picking up her Iphone.

Taylor shrugged opening the new text message. "Great, my supervisor is hosting a party tonight."

"Yeah," Lynne sighed. "Are we gonna go?"

Taylor tossed her phone to the side. "Its for the lacrosse team, as much as I would like to stab that girl with a stick, I should go to support Stiles."

Lynne nodded eyeing the text. "I'm gonna go call Scott." She sighed taking her phone and walking out of the room.

Michelle took a sip of her water. "If it's all right with you, I'm gonna skip it. I want to spend some time with Derek, time that doesn't involve killer werewolves trying to eat my best friend."

Taylor cracked a smile. "I wouldn't mind if that didn't happen tonight. I think I've had my fill of danger for one year."

Michelle bit her bottom lip, leaning on the counter. "Do you think Jackson will be there?"

Inside, Taylor felt her blood run cold. "I don't know but if I had to guess he would be."

Both girls were silent, they knew there was a chance Jackson was going to be there that night. The big question was, what was going to happen if he _did _show up?

Scott and Stiles fell silent until they heard a phone ring. Picking it up Scott saw his girlfriend's name on the caller ID. "Hey, sorry I didn't text you, Stiles..." He paused to listen to her. "A party at Lydia's? I haven't even checked my phone."

Stiles unconsciously reached into his pocket for his phone. Seeing one new text message he opened it for the invitation to the party. "Everyone got one." He muttered.

"Yeah, me and Stiles are going." Scott smiled. "Ok, see you guys later."

Stiles thought about it for a second. "Dude, what if Jackson's there? I shot a member of his pack last night, he's gonna want to kill me!"

"I'm not going to let him kill you, just stick with Taylor tonight. He won't try anything with both of you together."

Nodding Stiles knew he didn't have a choice. He just hoped his friend was right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Life Interrupted

Michelle had decided to leave once her friends started getting ready for the party. In her head she was thinking about what she and Derek could do. It was started to get dark as she approached her house, the air starting to cool, the sun setting behind the trees. Walking through the front door she saw her mom standing in the kitchen. "Hey mom," Michelle called shutting the front door behind her, slipping off her Converses.

"Oh hey, I was wondering when you were going to be home." Her mom, Claire, smiled. "Me and your dad were thinking about going out to eat in the city. Do you want to come?"

Michelle was about to say yes when she closed her mouth. If her parents left her for the night Derek could come over and they could just have a quiet date night at home. She had been wanting to cook him dinner for a while anyway. "Uh, mom, I'm not feeling that great. You go ahead, I'll make some soup or something."

"Are you sure? We can stay home if you want."

"No!" Michelle exclaimed but fake coughed realizing her mom was looking at her strange. "I mean, you guys need a night out. You haven't had one since I was born and that was seventeen years ago."

"Well...ok, if you're sure." Her mom muttered. "But you call either of us if you need anything."

"I will!" She heard her daughter yell as she started running up the stairs.

Quickly closing her bedroom door Michelle pulled out her cell phone. Scrolling through her contacts she stopped at Derek's name. Her feet starting bouncing as the phone starting to ring. Finally he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" She asked taking a seat on her bed.

"Michelle, I thought you would know by now I don't really do that much on the weekends." Derek sighed.

"Well how would you like to come over? My parents are going out to eat and I'm gonna have the house to myself."

"Michelle, I don't know..."

"Come on! It'll be fine, and I've been wanting to cook you dinner. Well...attempt to cook you dinner." She chuckled.

She heard him sigh, knowing he was about to give in. "Fine, I better come just in case you burn your house down."

Michelle laughed. "Ok, be here at around eight thirty?"

"Sounds good to me."

"See you then."

After she hung up her phone she realized it was already seven forty-five. "Shoot!" She whispered running into her bathroom.

Back at Lynne's house Stiles and Scott were waiting for their girlfriends who were still getting ready upstairs. "Have you heard anything about Jackson?" Stiles whispered seeing Lynne's parents walking around the kitchen. Her dad sometimes glancing over at them.

"No," Scott muttered looking down at his hands. "If he's there tonight just try your best to avoid him. If he's smart he won't try anything in a huge crowd."

Stiles nodded. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "About time." He coughed standing up from his spot on the couch.

"Sorry," Taylor laughed. "You guys ready?"

"We've been ready." Scott sighed as Lynne walked over to him.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Lynne yelled closing the front door behind them. "So why all of a sudden did Lydia decide to have a party?"

"It's Lydia, none of us can really understand what goes on in her twisted head." Taylor grumbled opening the passenger door of Stiles' Jeep.

"She really doesn't like her, does she?" Scott chuckled.

"That's putting it lightly." Lynne smiled as Stiles started the car.

Michelle was putting on eyeliner as she heard her parents call from downstairs. Checking her phone it read eight-twenty. "Bye, guys!" She yelled.

Running to her bedroom she saw car lights on her wall become bright before slowly fading away, her parents were finally gone. Picking out a navy blue sweater with quarter length sleeves she stripped off her track and field T-shirt and slipped on the new one. Taking a quick look in the mirror she fixed the sleeves. "Where is that lip gloss?" She whispered fumbling through papers and whatever else had been thrown around on her dresser.

Hearing a car door slam made her jump. "He can't be here already!" Michelle exclaimed running downstairs in a frenzy.

Quickly running her hands through her hair she opened the front door revealing her boyfriend. She smiled seeing him in a black long-sleeved shirt, just tight enough in the right places and worn in jeans she secretly loved on him. "Hi there," She smirked stepping aside letting him come in.

"Hey, I don't think I've ever stepped foot in your house before." He muttered taking a look around the living room.

"Yeah, you've always just dropped me off outside." She laughed as she started walking towards the kitchen. "So just so you know I'm making you lasagna. I learned how to make it during Food, Nutrition, and Wellness class last year."

"And what was your grade in that class?" Derek asked still feeling a little apprehensive about her cooking a meal for him. She had never done it before for as long as they had been together.

"Um...that doesn't matter." She nervously chuckled walking over to the fridge.

Music could be heard from down the street as Stiles' Jeep drove down the road. Cars were parked all over the front yard and the driveway was completely full, making Stiles have to park across the street. Cheers and yelling were heard from the backyard as they slammed the Jeep's door. "So this is pretty much a celebration party?" Lynne asked as Scott held his hand out for her to help her down from the back of the Jeep.

"I guess, even though we barely won." Scott mumbled as they walked hand in hand to the Matin's mansion.

"So this is how the other life lives." Taylor whispered as Stiles wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Just try to have fun." Stiles told her making her smile slightly.

Walking through the front door each room was filled with teenagers. The smell of stale beer and strong alcohol filled the house. "Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it." Lydia smiled with fake kindness evident in her voice. Allison stood beside her with a red plastic cup in her hand."Just be glad you were invited since, you know, we could have lost the game because of you." Her hazel eyes narrowing at Stiles and Scott.

"Lydia," Allison whispered looking down at her black booties.

"It wasn't just them," Lynne growled tightening her grip on Scott's hand leading him away from the two girls. Taylor and Stiles followed close behind them.

Allison watched as they made their way through the mass of people. "What the hell was that?" She hissed.

"What? You know its true. If Danny hadn't made that lucky shot last night we would have lost the first game of the season. And I do not want to be dating the captain of the 0-1 lacrosse team."

"You mean the co-captain?"

Lydia scoffed placing her hands on her hips. "If Scott's grades continue to go down the way they are he won't be captain for much longer."

Allison looked around grabbing Lydia's arm, leading her to the staircase. "How do you even know that?"

"I hear things, teachers love to talk. Apparently Scott's just barely scraping by, and we all know classes are only going to get harder." Her red lips formed a sassy smirk as she walked away from the brunette.

Back at Michelle's house she was trying to act like she knew what she was doing under Derek's watchful eye. She kept thinking back to her food's class but she quickly remembered that Lynne was the one who took charge cooking while she and Taylor stood back and let her do whatever she wanted. Grabbing the garlic she laid it down on the cutting board. "You know, you can go watch TV or something," She said hoping to get him out of the room. She glanced back at him taking a knife out of the silverware drawer.

"No I better stay just in case you need anything." He sighed leaning back on his chair.

"Look I promise I know," She nervously smiled. "Ow!"

Derek was instantly at her side. "What is it?"

Michelle looked down, she had nicked her finger, not enough to go to the hospital but enough to make it bleed. "I just cut it, no biggie." She cringed as he gently took her hand.

"You have any bandaids?" He asked.

"Yeah, in the bathroom upstairs, first door on your right."

Derek nodded walking out of the room. Michelle looked over at the cutting board, she had barely made any progress on the lasagna. "Do you just want to order a pizza instead?" She called upstairs walking over to the sink.

"I think that will be best," He smirked walking back into the room.

"You know, I thought that whole 'werewolf speed' thing would freak me out but it sure does come in handy sometimes." She laughed running warm water over her hand.

Back at the party Taylor found herself outside by the pool. Looking around she recognized some of her classmates but almost everyone was a stranger to her. She saw Stiles and Scott were talking with a few members of the team across the pool making her smile, at least her boyfriend was enjoying himself. She had no idea where Lynne had run off to. Sighing she picked up her water bottle but stopped hearing someone take a seat next to her. Her breath caught in her throat meeting a certain pair of blue eyes. "Jackson..." She whispered, backing away from him.

"Hi Taylor, I'm guessing you heard about last night." He smirked resting his arms on his knees.

"And I'm guessing you heard that one of your sidekicks tried to attack me and Stiles last night." She snarled glancing over to see if Stiles and Scott had noticed what was going on.

"I had no idea that was going to happen." Jackson murmured, resting his hand over his heart.

Taylor scoffed crossing her arms. "And you expect me to believe that?"

"Taylor, I promise, I had no hand in what happened to you at that cafe."

"What's going on?" They heard. Taylor let out a sigh of relief seeing her boyfriend and Scott standing above them.

"We're just having a conversation," Jackson chuckled rising from his seat to come face to face with Stiles. "What? You worried she's going to find something better?"

"I would, if there actually was any competition." Stiles said, shrugging his shoulders.

Taylor stood up, gently grabbing onto his arm. "Let's just go, he's not worth our time." She whispered leading him away from the alpha.

Jackson watched them disappear in the crowd. He felt someone approach him. "What was that?" Kevin asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Just trying to shake them up." He smirked. "They'll never see it coming."

Allison walked around a few couples making out in the hallway. Finally coming to a stop, she knocked on the closed bathroom door. "In a minute!" She heard some yell from inside.

Leaning back on the beige wall she waited patiently for the door to open. Her lips formed a line as she finally saw who was occupying the bathroom. She came face to face with Scott's girlfriend. "Its all yours." Lynne muttered trying to walk past her.

"Wait, I actually wanted to talk to you," Allison said.

Lynne sighed, stuffing her hands in her jeans pockets. "Ok, talk."

"I just wanted you to know I wasn't trying to step on your toes. I know you're Scott's girlfriend, and I would never want to break up because of me."

"I appreciate that."

"Its just, I loved Scott, and I'm sure there's still part of me that still does. Those feelings aren't just going to go away because you want them to."

Now Lynne felt herself trying to hold back an eye roll. "I know you still have feelings for him. I'm pretty sure everyone in school can see that. But he's mine, I love him more than I thought I could love someone, and you're not gonna take him from me anytime soon." With that Lynne walked away. She had finally said what she had been wanting to say since Allison returned to town.

Michelle and Derek had settled comfortably on her couch, a pizza box resting on the coffee table in front of them. She felt like she had a permanent smile on her face with Derek's arms wrapped around her. "So you don't mind watching a chick flick?" She asked playing with her _Toy Story _band aid.

Derek shook his head, his arms tightening around her. "Nah, at least its not _The Notebook._"

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that to you," She laughed leaning her head on his chest.

Their moment was interrupted hearing two car door slam. "What the...?" Michelle whispered jumping up from the couch running to the window. "My parents are home! They're not supposed to be home this early!"

Just as Derek stood from the couch the front door opened. "Michelle! We brought you some..." Her dad's words stopped seeing Derek Hale standing in their living room. "Michelle...what are you doing?"

"Uh, mom, dad," Michelle sighed walking over to Derek. "This is my boyfriend. Derek."

"Boyfriend?" Claire asked resting her hand on her husband Bill's arm. "You've been seeing this boy for how long?"

"For about five months," She cringed looking down at the carpet.

"You've kept this from us for five months?" Bill said trying to keep his voice calm.

"I just...I didn't exactly know how to tell you," Michelle whispered feeling Derek's hand rest on the small of her back.

"Mr. Hale, I think its time for you to go." Claire said.

Derek looked at his girlfriend to her parents, who both had stern looks on their faces. Without a word he walked out of the house, inside Michelle hoped he didn't just walk out of her life. Taking a deep breath she looked up to meet her parent's eyes. "Hi." She nervously chuckled.

Lynne wove through the crowd to try and find her boyfriend or at least a familiar face. Finally she found Taylor in the kitchen. "Hey, you'll never guess who I just talked to." She sighed

"Funny, I was just about to tell you the same thing," Taylor half-smiled. "You go first."

"I went to the bathroom and when I walked out Allison was standing there." Lynne explained. "At first I wanted to hear her out but then when I heard what she had to say I just wanted to cuss her out."

"Well what did she say?"

"At first she seemed almost apologetic but then she said something like her feelings for Scott aren't just going to go away cause I want them to."

Taylor's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would she say something like that to you?"

Lynne threw her arms up. "I have no idea! I just...I just don't know what to think about all this." She mumbled running her hands over her face. "Who did you talk to?"

"The other co-captain of the lacrosse team." Taylor murmured looking down at the granite tabletop.

"Jackson? Whoa, was Stiles there?"

"No, but he did come to my rescue." She sighed. "What do you think Jackson is planning? Is he just waiting it out? Or does he want to throw a wrench in the works and watch us squirm?"

"I don't think there is anyone who can figure out the inner workings that is Jackson Whittemore's mind."

"Maybe his gremlin of a girlfriend can." Taylor mumbled motioning her head to the glass doors.

Lynne looked out to see Jackson and Lydia captured in a lip lock against the brick wall. "Wow," Lynne gasped. "Think they're gonna come up for air anytime soon?"

"I don't know but I don't want to stand here and find out. We better go find the guys."

Lynne nodded, taking one more look at the couple before following her blonde friend down the hallway. "They're still going at it!" She laughed.

At Michelle's house she had to have the awkward relationship talk with her parents. Looking down at her lap she heard her dad's voice. "How could you keep this a secret from us for this long? And its not only that its who you've been spending your time with! Derek Hale? Michelle the guy is how much older than you?"

"Only by a couple years." Michelle muttered, her eyes never leaving the carpet. "And I'm going to be eighteen soon, so what does it matter?"

"What does it matter?" Her mom exclaimed. "Honey, last year the whole town thought the man was a killer! He got lucky only because the police couldn't provide sufficient evidence."

"Because there was no evidence! Mom, dad, he's not who people portray him to be." Now Michelle was looking her parents in the eye.

"Even if that's true..." Her dad sighed. "You lied to us for almost six months and because of that you're grounded, indefinitely. You're only allowed to go to school and practice."

Michelle's mouth fell open. "How long is that?"

"For as long as we say. Or until we can trust you again." Bill explained.

"Mom! You can't be serious."

Claire sighed crossing her arms. "I'm afraid we are, now I think it would be best if you just go up to your room."

With that a stunned Michelle trudged upstairs to her bedroom. Her anger rising with every step. Balling her hands into fists she slammed her door, the noise echoing through the whole house. Falling back on her full sized bed Michelle found herself just staring at her ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach. After what felt like an hour she pulled out her cell phone. She had to talk to the only person that could calm her down. After two rings he picked up. "You ok?" Derek asked.

"I'm grounded, I'm only allowed to go to school and track practice, other than that I'm on lockdown." She explained sitting up on her bed.

"Damn, I didn't think they would be that mad at you."

"Me neither and of course they brought up what happened last year." She sighed running a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because if I hadn't insisted you come over none of this would have happened and I would still be allowed..."

"Michelle, stop. Its ok, your parents were going to find out about us sooner or later. And your punishment probably would have been much worse."

He heard his girlfriend sigh. "You're right. I'm just going to have to become the perfect daughter for a while."

Derek nodded. "It'll be all right. I'm not going anywhere."

Finally Michelle felt herself smile. "Thank you." She sighed.

Taylor and Lynne found their boyfriends in the living room. Neither of them really looked like they were having a good time. "Hey, you guys all right?" Lynne asked rubbing Scott's upper arm.

"Yeah, I guess we're just not in a party mood." Scott mumbled.

"Well then let's go, we'll stop and get a burger or something." Taylor smiled as Stiles wrapped his arms around her.

The boys nodded leading them out of the front door. As they climbed into Stiles' Jeep Lynne felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. "It's Michelle." She announced as Stiles started the engine. "Hey, what's up?"

"You will never guess what happened to me tonight." Michelle muttered into her phone leaning her head on her door trying to listen for her parents. They hadn't taken her phone away but she didn't want to take the chance.

"What?" Lynne asked looking around the cab of the Jeep.

"I invited Derek to come over for us to have a quiet night in. My parents had decided to go out to eat so I thought they wouldn't be home til late." She explained. "Well I guess they felt bad about leaving me home so they came home early. Guess who was still here."

"Ouch, how mad were they?" Taylor turned around in her seat to look at Lynne.

"Uh, down right pissed describes it better. I'm grounded until I go to college pretty much."

"Wow, I'm sorry."

"Its all right, I'll figure something out...hey I gotta go I think I heard them coming upstairs. I'll talk to you and Taylor later." With that she hung up the phone.

Lynne placed her phone on her lap. She noticed Scott and Taylor were looking at her. "I think someone had an even crappier night than us."

"What did she say?" Taylor asked as the Jeep came to stop at a red light.

"To make long story short, her parents went out, Derek came over, parents decided to surprise her by coming home early."

She noticed everyone cringe. "Mad?" Scott asked.

"From what she told me they were way more than just mad. She's grounded until next year pretty much."

The Jeep fell silent. The only sound was the engine. Finally Stiles spoke up. "So no more Lydia parties?"

With a laugh everyone agreed. "Thank you!" Taylor exclaimed.

Back at the party Jackson was leading his pack members out of the mansion. "Whats going on?" Antonio asked as they walked to the backyard.

"We need a new member. Joseph's gone we need someone to take his place." Jackson explained. "I need everyone to scope out the place, find someone who can handle the bite, when you do bring them to me."

Kevin and Antonio nodded walking away from their alpha. Watching them go Jackson had a small smirk on his face. In just a matter of time his pack will be back at their peak strength.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Competition and Punishment

On Monday morning Scott was sitting in his first period when Coach Finstock came into the classroom. His eyes focused on Scott. "Excuse me, can I borrow Mr. McCall for a second?" He asked.

"Uh, sure, Scott." Mr. Loe sighed.

Scott glanced at Stiles before walking out of the room with his coach. "What is it, sir?" He coughed stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Its been brought to my attention that your grades aren't what they should be." Finstock explained looking down at his clipboard.

"What? But, coach, I'm passing all my classes!"

"Actually you're barely passing all your classes. I just want to warn you if your grades don't improve or we have another incident like we did at last week's game you will no longer be captain." Finstock said walking away from the stunned student.

Michelle was not paying attention to any of her lessons. Her first track meet was after school and she couldn't think about anything else. Coach Simpson had told everyone to keep hydrated so Michelle was carrying a full water bottle in her purse all day. Looking down at her scribbled notes she heard what sounded like 'test,' 'Friday,' and then she heard her name. "Huh?" Michelle exclaimed, her head snapping up from her book.

"Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" Mrs. Kayne asked.

"We're having a test on Friday?" Michelle chuckled nervously.

Just as the History teacher was about to say something else the bell rang. "Michelle's right, you all have a test on Friday. See you tomorrow."

Taking a big sigh of relief Michelle gathered her books and filed out of the room with the other students. In the hallway she took a big gulp of water as she looked around for her friends. Finally she saw a dark head of hair. "Lynne!" She called walking over to the row of lockers.

"Hey, so Taylor and I are excited to see you kick ass today." Lynne smiled putting a white, graffitied notebook in her shoulder bag.

"Thanks, I just hope Kevin and Antonio don't cause a scene."

Lynne looked down the hall noticing the two with Jackson and a new guy. "Hey, who's that?" She asked pointing to the dark haired boy. He was shorter than all of them, with pale skin. He looked almost scared to be around them.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really noticed him before." Michelle whispered looking the boy up and down. "He looks a little younger than them, doesn't he?"

Lynne nodded, feeling someone bump her on her hip. "Hey," Taylor smiled. "what are we talking about?"

Michelle pointed down the hall to Jackson and his pack members. "Do you know who that kid is?"

Taylor examined the boy, pointing to him like she knew who he was. "Yeah, I saw him in the tutoring center all the time last year. I'm pretty sure Violet was helping him with his Algebra." She explained. "You don't think..."

"That Joseph is already replaced? We don't know but it sure looks that way." Lynne sighed. "Can you ask her what his name is?"

"Yeah I was heading that way now, I'll let you guys know." She said before walking away.

Lynne smiled slightly seeing her boyfriend walk through the hallway's doors. "I'll see you later." She mumbled to Michelle shutting her locker.

Scott was still upset over what his coach had told him earlier that day. How could he have known his grades were slipping? Sure he was a teacher but Finstock never really paid attention to his players grades unless they were really failing, or not attending class period, and Scott was sure he was passing everything. "Hey," He heard in front of him making him stop. He finally smiled seeing his girlfriend in front of him. "You ok?" Lynne asked rubbing his upper arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine...its just I think someone told Finstock I was close to failing all my classes."

Lynne raised an eyebrow. "But I help you study to make sure you pass all your tests."

"I know, thats why I think someone put a bug in his ear about it. Otherwise he would have never found out. If I really start failing there goes my captainship."

"Well I can help you with your assignments more if you want."

Scott sighed resting a hand on her waist. "I appreciate that but you're already busy with the paper, I don't want to be another burden on you."

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would, look I'll find someone to help me." He smirked giving her a quick kiss. "Walk you to class?"

Lynne nodded as he took her hand. Allison stood at her locker, watching them as they walked away. She had heard their conversation, but what could she really do about it? "Hey girlie." Lydia said leaning on the lockers. "What are you staring at?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing, just heard something and I don't know what to think of it." She explained shutting her locker door.

"Well what did you hear?"

"Remember what you told me? About Scott's grades?" She saw Lydia nod her head. "Apparently someone told Finstock. There's a chance he could lose his captainship."

Lydia pursed her lips, flicking her red hair over her shoulder. "Well you're smart, you help him."

Allison scoffed. "Somehow I'm not sure his girlfriend would like that."

"You're helping him with his grades not sleeping with him, how could she get mad at you?"

"Very easily actually."

Lydia sighed, placing her hands on her hips. "Look you've been wondering if Scott still has feelings for you ever since school started. And if I have to listen to you complain about this one more time I'm going to pull my eyelashes out one by one. This is your chance to find out if his feelings are still the same."

Allison was shocked, but she knew her friend was right. "Fine, but I better talk to Lynne about it first."

Taylor walked into the tutoring center searching for Violet, which wasn't hard considering she liked to dye her hair bright red on a regular basis. "Hey Vi," Taylor whispered taking a seat at the table trying not to disturb students at the next table.

"Oh, hey Taylor, I haven't seen you in here in a while." Violet smiled brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah I know, I don't have as many assignments as I used to." She explained. "I actually wanted to ask you a question. Remember that kid you tutored last year? Kind of lanky, was failing Algebra, he always seemed to have this lost puppy expression."

"Oh yeah, I remember him. What about him?"

"I was just wondering what his name was. It's been bugging me for a while." Taylor laughed hoping she played this off well.

Violet looked around, biting her bottom lip. "I think it was Louis Martin...he did always look like a lost puppy, didn't he?"

Nodding, Taylor pulled out her cell phone. 'Louis Martin.' She sent the text to Lynne and Michelle, now that they had a name they could try to piece together Jackson's plan.

Later that day Lynne was in the computer lab writing her lacrosse article. The paper went to print on Tuesday then would be released Wednesday morning. So far she only had one article, a well researched survey on how the cafeteria should serve more hamburgers than beef, vegetable soup. Sighing to herself Lynne rested her head on the table, the coolness somehow helped the headache she knew was coming on. Hearing a knock at the door her head shot up. "I wasn't sleeping!" She exclaimed noticing who was at the door.

"I didn't think you were," Allison chuckled. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, cause last time we did it went so well." Lynne muttered more to herself than to the other girl in the room. "Ok, shoot."

Allison bit her bottom lip, playing with the strap of her brown bag. "I, um, sort of overheard your conversation with Scott earlier. Look, I know I'm not your favorite person but I could...maybe...help Scott out. With his grades, I mean."

Lynne was stunned, 'How can this girl be serious?' She stood from her seat. "Ok, and why are you even offering?"

"Because Scott needs help, you don't have time..."

"Yes I do."

Allison chuckled slightly. "Yeah, I noticed that that when I walked in." She could see Lynne's eyes narrow at her. "Ok, you and I both know what being captain means to Scott. You also know it would crush him if he lost it."

Now Lynne felt bad, Allison had played the guilt card and she was feeling it. Bad. 'This girl's been around Lydia too long.' Lynne thought.

After school Taylor was the last one out of her French class, she about screamed when she felt hands around her waist. "Stiles, God, you scared me." She gasped slapping him on the chest.

"Sorry, I forgot you might be a little jumpy." He feigned hurt before taking her hand. "So I'm surprised you didn't have to work today."

"Yeah, me too." She sighed as they walked down the hall. "So I know you and Scott have practice but do you think you two can stop by the track meet after?"

"Uh, maybe, it depends on how many laps we have to run for getting kicked out of the game on Friday." He explained. "Did you by any chance notice the new guy hanging around Jackson today?"

Taylor nodded. "I was meaning to talk to you about that. I found out his name today. Louis Martin, have you heard of him?"

Stiles' eyebrows furrowed. "All I know is he's a sophomore."

"You don't think he's Joseph's replacement do you?"

"I don't know," Then Stiles remembered a certain event he saw on his calender. "Thursday night is a full moon."

"But ever since prom there hasn't been a big showdown or anything on a full moon."

"I know, but if this Louis guy is a new werewolf, he won't be able to control it. It happens to ever new beta."

Taylor looked down at the floor. "Ok, but how are we going to find that out?"

Now Stiles was stumped. "I will have to figure that out later. I'm late for practice, I'll see you later." He smirked leaning down to kiss her. "Love you."

"Love you too." She smiled watching him run off towards the boys locker room.

Michelle was tying her cleats when she heard Simpson's whistle blow. From her spot on the grass she noticed the team gather round. She didn't even need to follow, she could hear Simpson's voice from where she sat. "Ok, now I want everyone to be sure to stretch, the last thing we need is an injury." She explained.

Moving her legs out in front of her Michelle leaned forward to touch her toes. In her head she thought about Derek, now that she was grounded she wasn't sure when she would be able to see him. The Sunday after the whole incident she had been able to text him from the confines of her bedroom, she was afraid if she called her parents would be able to hear who she was talking to. She had told him about the meet but she also told him her mom and dad were already planning on attending. Knowing Derek he was going to avoid any more confrontation with her parents.

Feeling her ponytail falling she pulled the elastic out before fixing her hair, as she pulled it back she heard someone walk up behind her. Looking up she came face to face with Kevin and Antonio. "Hey, you need some help stretching?" Kevin asked, Michelle thought she saw a perverted look on his face.

"Ew," She muttered rising from her spot on the grass.

"You heard coach, you gotta be loose for the meet." Antonio smirked, 'Ok can these guys get any creepier?' Michelle thought when she heard her name being called.

Taking a sigh of relief she saw her friends waving at her from the bleachers. Without another word she jogged away from the boys to them. "Thank you, God, now that they're on the team I feel like I can't get away from them." She whispered.

Taylor looked over to see the two betas standing with Jackson. "What's Jackson doing here? He's supposed to be at practice."

Lynne stared at the three, watching the alpha as he walked away. "There he goes...it makes you wonder what they always talk about."

"Maybe they're secretly gay." Michelle laughed crossing her arms.

The girls shared a laugh before they heard Coach Simpson's whistle blow. Saying a quick good-bye to her friends she jogged over to the rest of the team. "All right the long jump is up first, Kelly, you're on. Everyone else keep stretching."

Scott and Stiles were warming up when they were called over by Finstock. They noticed Jackson already standing with their coach. "What's up, coach?" Scott asked removing his helmet.

"Jackson here told me that you two initiated the fight Friday night." He explained. Jackson had an amused smirk on his face as Scott and Stiles' mouths fell.

"What?" Stiles exclaimed.

"Coach, I-I can assure you we did not start that fight." Scott stuttered.

"Well tell me what really happened then."

Jackson stared at them, watching them give each other confused, helpless stares. "Well?" Finstock yelled breaking the silence.

Scott sighed, wiping his forehead. "W-we can't."

"Ok then, well you two are gonna run laps after practice til you puke. Now everybody else we're running drills today so line up!" Finstock blew his whistle as he walked away.

"Way to go, McCall." Jackson smirked patting the beta's shoulder. "You did the right thing." Scott kept his head down as the alpha walked away.

Stiles watched Scott's eyes glow. "Scott, Scott, you ok?"

"Yeah," He growled. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Derek stood off in the distance, watching the track meet. He saw Taylor and Lynne, a couple rows in front of them were Michelle's parents. He was going to sit in the bleachers but when he was told they were going to be there he decided against it. Being at such distance wasn't the most ideal situation but at least he was there. He could see Michelle's number 14 on her chest, so he was happy he could at least tell which one she was. Maybe it was better she couldn't see him, her focus would be solely on what she had to do. He knew what winning meant to Michelle, and he didn't want to get in the way of that.

Taylor and Lynne eyed Michelle's newest team members, they stood off to the side of everyone else, laughing, and not really paying attention. "What are they even competing in?" Lynne asked.

"I think the boys 60 m. which is really going to be unfair seeing its just a sprint." Taylor explained leaning her arms on her knees.

Lynne sighed the wind blowing her dark hair around. "I wonder if Scott and Stiles got in trouble."

"Stiles said something about them probably having to run laps after practice so they probably won't be able to make it in time."

"How long would they have to run?"

Taylor shrugged her shoulders. "Knowing Finstock probably until their legs give out."

Their conversation was cut short when they heard a whistle blow calling who was running the 60 meter sprint. Taylor and Lynne's eyes followed Kevin and Antonio as they stepped up to the line, both had cocky smirks on their faces. When the whistle blew again all the runners took off. Michelle noticed Antonio and Kevin were running slower than everyone else. The team noticed it too, screams and shouts were heard from each direction to the boys. Slowly they started to accelerate their pace. Lynne and Taylor stood from their seats to see over the crowd. At the last stretch they saw the betas pull ahead of the other runners. Winning by a long shot.

A man behind them exclaimed. "How the hell did they do that?"

"Believe me you don't know the half of it." Lynne whispered as they took their seats.

Michelle watched the team gather around the winners. Congratulations and cheering was all she heard, but it just made her want to punch them. Sure it was an impressive win but she knew how they got it and it wasn't fair for the competitors. Now she knew it was almost her turn. Michelle was competing in the girl's 60 meter sprint. At least she didn't have to worry about any female werewolves beating her.

"Michelle's up next." Taylor announced pushing some hair behind her ear.

Lynne saw a group of people walking up the bleachers. In her head she hoped one of them would be Scott. She was snapped from her thoughts feeling Taylor poke her in her shoulder. "You ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just wish Scott could have come. Michelle's race is the last one."

Taylor nodded looking back out, wishing she could see the lacrosse field in the distance. "If they're not here by the time her race is done we'll go check on them, deal?"

"Deal, I have a feeling they are going to need help walking back to the locker room."

Stiles swore his body was going to fall over dead with each passing lap he and Scott were running. He had lost count at this point. Everyone else had already left and went home, but they were stuck at the field with Finstock yelling at them in the distance to run faster. "Are...we...done...yet?" He panted feeling more sweat dripping down his face.

"Not sure," Scott muttered, his endurance helping him but even he could feel himself starting to get tired.

"You know...this whole werewolf endurance really...pisses me off."

Scott laughed looking down at the dead grass under his feet. "I've officially lost count on how many we've ran."

"We were keeping count?"

Michelle held one foot behind her foot while standing on one leg, one last stretch before her race. Now she felt some nerves, her first race of the season, she wanted to start the season off with a win. Hearing the whistle blow she took her spot in the line. Bending down in a squat position she tuned everything out. She didn't hear the cheers, she didn't think about Derek or her parents, all that mattered was this race. Narrowing her eyes she waited for the whistle to blow. Finally she heard it and her feet took off on their own. It felt like she was the only one running. Michelle wasn't aware of the other runners, she knew she was in the lead but she didn't know by how much.

She could feel her legs burning, but it was a familiar feeling. Finally she crossed the finish line. A coach from the rival school held a stop watch, pressing a button each time a runner passed him. Michelle placed her hands on her knees, leaning over to catch her breath she watched everyone finish. She had won her heat by a long shot. "Michelle!" Coach Simpson yelled. "That was four seconds better than your previous record!"

"Thanks coach." Michelle sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"All right, good job today everyone, but you still have practice tomorrow at the same time. See you then." Simpson said blowing her whistle again dismissing her team.

Michelle walked over to the bench to pick up her gym bag and water bottle. As she started to walk away she heard her parents calling her name. Her mom smiled hugging her tight, but Michelle couldn't bring herself to hug her back. "You did so good, honey." Claire beamed holding her shoulders.

"Thanks," Michelle mumbled taking a swig of water.

"You keep that up you'll be a shoo in for a full scholarship." Bill smiled brightly patting his daughter on the back.

"Yup."

Claire's smile fell. "I see someone's still mad at us."

Michelle didn't say anything, just looked down at the green grass. "I see," Her father sighed. "Well, good job. You come straight home, understand?"

Michelle nodded taking another sip of water. She watched her parents walk away from her, she felt bad for being that way to them but she was still upset over the whole situation. When they were gone Taylor and Lynne walked over to her. "That was awkward." Lynne cringed.

"Tell me about it." Michelle whispered. "I'm sorry guys, I can't really hang out."

"We understand, we were gonna walk you to your car on our way to the lacrosse field." Taylor explained. "We need to make sure Stiles and Scott are still living."

"Oh that's right, they had to face Finstock today, didn't they?" She asked as they started walking towards the parking lot.

"Yeah, and I just hope they're ok." Lynne said.

Derek watched his girlfriend walk away with her friends. He felt better now knowing they were with her when he wasn't able to. As they walked away he noticed Kevin and Antonio watching them as well. The unknown irritated Derek. Not knowing what Jackson was planning. Not being able to protect Michelle and everyone else. He wasn't used to not being in control, it seemed like anything he did Jackson was one step ahead of him, or something happened no one was prepared for. Derek narrowed his eyes at the betas, knowing he couldn't really do anything at the moment he had to walk away. On his way back to his car he made a promise, he was going to do whatever it took to stop the other pack.

Taylor and Lynne made their way through the parking lot towards the lacrosse field. Student's cars were gone, only Stiles' Jeep and a beat up Ford remained as they approached the field. They heard a whistle blow and then Finstock made his way to his car. With the coach gone Lynne and Taylor ran the rest of the way. They found their boyfriends laying in the middle of the field trying to catch their breath. "You guys ok?" Lynne asked bending down next to Scott.

"So...much...running." Stiles coughed.

"Poor baby," Taylor smiled sitting beside him. Stiles moved so he could rest his head on her thigh. She didn't care if he was sweaty. "Did Jackson not have to run?"

"No he told Finstock the fight was all because of us." Scott explained sitting up, resting his arms on his knees.

"What? And you guys didn't do anything about it?" Lynne exclaimed.

"No, what could we really say?" Stiles sighed looking up at Taylor. "The reason we started fighting was because we were trying to help Jackson control his werewolf rage?"

"Good point," Lynne muttered. "So you guys just killed yourselves for something you didn't even start?"

"Pretty much," Scott groaned standing up. "and we're done, so let's go get something to eat." He smirked holding out his hand to help his girlfriend up.

"We'll catch up, I still can't feel my legs." Stiles moaned resting his arm over his eyes.

Taylor shook her head. "You guys go ahead."

Scott and Lynne nodded walking off, slowly towards the parking lot. After a couple minutes Taylor asked. "You ready to get up?"

"Nope, in fact I think I'm gonna have to sleep here tonight." He chuckled.

**Ok, I've never been to a track meet so I'm not exactly sure how they go but I hope this was a good chapter anyway. Reviews are welcome :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Deceit and Detective Work

The morning after Stiles' workout from hell he felt like his legs were going to fall off with every single step he took. When he finally reached the kitchen he saw his dad standing over the coffee maker. Quickly straightening up, Stiles stammered. "H-hey, dad, I thought you were going to be gone this morning."

Sheriff Stilinski looked over at his son, who looked to be slightly hunched over and a pained expression on his face. "Oh no, I didn't get back til late last night." He sighed, his eyes feeling even more heavy each day. He hadn't enjoyed a full night's sleep in over a month.

"Oh, I must have really been dead to the world last night."

"Yeah, I could hear you snoring through the walls."

Stiles chuckled nervously, then remembered something he had been wanting to ask his dad about for a few days. "Hey dad, um, you said you guys were going to check out that abandoned house just outside of town." He coughed hoping this conversation was making sense. "Well you never told me how it went."

His dad sighed, grabbing his Beacon Hills Sheriff Department mug. "There's not much to tell, we did find some evidence a someone living there but we couldn't tell how long its been since he was last there."

"What did you find?"

"Stiles, I can't talk to you about that."

"But dad..."

Sheriff Stilinski held his hand up. "No buts, look you need to eat something and get ready for school."

Without another word his dad walked out of the kitchen, coffee in hand up to his bedroom. Stiles knew it was a long shot asking his dad about the investigation, he hardly ever got any information. His dad was always worried about his son getting involved, which usually seemed to happen anyway. Groaning Stiles stood up from the chair, his legs still feeling like they were going to collapse under him. Trying to make his way up the steps was a job within itself. When he finally reached his bedroom he saw he had an unread text from Taylor. 'Morning, hope you're feeling better.' With a small smile on his face he decided to call her. After three rings he heard her tired voice on the other end. "Hey, were you still asleep?" He asked.

"No I always sound just like this until I've had caffeine." Stiles could have sworn he could feel her smile through the phone. "Yesterday you said something about talking to your dad, what did he say?"

"You know my dad, he doesn't want me to get involved." He sighed.

"Which you never listen to."

Stiles laughed. "See you at school?"

"Unfortunately, I gotta work today though."

"All right, I'll drive you there before practice."

Early that morning Scott decided he needed to visit the veterinary office. Since lacrosse practice had become more hectic he had to keep dropping shifts, which added to his stress. Walking through the back entrance he called out. "Anyone here?"

Hearing no response he walked through the hallway, he checked in each one of the examining rooms. Still no sign of the vet. Scott furrowed his eyebrows seeing the office door wide open, which was usually locked whenever his boss left stepped out. Looking inside he noticed a file on the desk, another weird sign. Looking up and down the hallway again Scott walked into the office, his eyes focused on the file. No name on the tag but inside were pictures. Each one with a different animal, all killed in a brutal fashion. Deer, bobcats, and occasionally smaller animals like squirrels and chipmunks. Scott spread the papers on the desk before taking out his phone. Snapping a picture he saved it thinking he would show it to Stiles and Derek later.

Hearing the front door open Scott quickly pushed all the pictures back into the file. "Oh, Scott, what are you doing here so early?" The vet asked placing his cup of coffee on his desk.

"I-I just came by to talk to you." Scott stuttered. "I'm sorry I've had to miss so many shifts lately. School's been hectic and lacrosse has been kicking my butt."

"I understand, I meant to call you about this earlier, would you mind coming in Saturday morning? Its usually a busy day and you can make up some lost time."

"Ok, that'll be great." He smiled thinking this would be as good a time as any to ask about the file and the pictures. "Um, whatcha got there?"

The vet looked down where Scott was pointing. "Oh well, some hunters have been coming across all kinds of dead animals in the woods. Most of which look like they were killed by unnatural forces." He pulled out a picture of a fox. "It just looks to me like some regular attacks but everyone just wants to be safe. No one wants to think some kind of killer is on the loose."

Scott's eyes shot up to look at his boss, but he was still looking down at the photos. "Right well, uh, I better get to school. I'll be here bright and early Saturday."

Scott didn't even wait to hear what he had to say. He just had to talk to Derek and Stiles, the sooner the better.

Michelle was being congratulated as she walked through the break area. A few pats on the back made her smile as she met up with Taylor at their usual table. "You're like a celebrity or something." She laughed patting the curly haired girl on the back.

"I know, but by lunch time someone will create a bigger stir and I'll be old news." Michelle sighed taking a sip of her coffee.

Without her friends paying attention Lynne walked to the other side of the table, the first issue of the Beacon Hills Journal in her hand. "My first paper as editor." She beamed holding it up.

"That's great, Lynne." Taylor smiled taking the paper extended to her. "Ew, did you have to use a picture of Antonio and Kevin on the front page?"

"I know," She cringed taking a seat. "I wasn't in charge of taking pictures of the track meet, plus this was a late story. I stayed here until nine thirty typing it up for it to actually make it to the printers. Which by the way I will probably never do again." She muttered taking Michelle's coffee cup taking a drink. "I got a good picture of Stiles and Scott on that page to kind of make up for it though. Jackson's in it, but only because I wasn't allowed to crop him out of it."

Taylor and Michelle looked at the bottom of the page. There was a tiny picture of the three running onto the lacrosse field, the rest of the team close behind. "Well its still a good picture and at least they won." Michelle said.

Lynne's eyes shot open. "Oh that's not the only thing I needed to talk to you guys about." She exclaimed. "Tay, I need you to tutor Scott."

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Why? I thought you two always studied together and you threatened him with bodily harm if he fails a test."

"Well...I do, but he's close failing some of his classes and he needs to get his grades up." She scooted over to her blonde friend, her hands held up in a praying position. "Please, I'm begging you, if you don't tutor him someone else will."

"Who?" Michelle asked. "Do we know them?"

Lynne sighed. "Oh trust me, you know her." She looked over at a table across the courtyard. There sat Allison, Lydia and a few other girls, casually laughing and talking amongst themselves.

"Allison?" Taylor gasped.

Lynne nodded, placing her hands in her lap. "She found out about Scott's situation and guilted me into thinking letting her tutor him is a good idea. But then I thought who else could tutor him? The best tutor I know!" She smiled hopefully at her good friend.

Now _Taylor _was the one feeling guilty. "Lynne, you know I would but I already have so much going on at the moment. With the cafe and school I'm lucky to get my own work done. Plus I'm going to have to pull extra shifts, Jack's pretty much blaming me for the broken window so its coming out of _my _check."

Michelle scrunched her eyebrows. "Can he even do that?"

"No, and I better not tell Stiles this, he already hates Jack enough as it is." She shrugged. "I know the guys a dick but I need the job, at least until I find a better one."

"Well you need to find a better one fast, combined with Lydia I'm surprised you lasted there _this _long."

"I know, and speaking of I have the joy of working with her today after school. Even though her idea of working is sitting on her ass and looking pretty."

Hearing the school bell ring the girls gathered their books and headed towards the entrance with everyone else. Lynne walked over to her locker but accidently ran into someone's chest knocking her books out of her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..." She stammered looking up to come face to face with Louis. His stare ran chills down her spine. He looked at her once before walking off, Lynne noticed Jackson and Kevin further down the hall.

"Lynne, what was that?" Michelle asked as her friend stood up.

"I-I don't know, but the douche could have at least apologized, it wasn't all my fault." She muttered brushing her hair aside.

Outside Scott and Stiles were hurrying up the sidewalk. "Ok so you saw a bunch of pictures with dead animals on them? Dude, you work at a veterinary office that shouldn't bother you this much." Stiles pointed out.

"No, Stiles, its the way they were killed. It was like they were being the hunted and yeah, deer, I can understand. And its not really out of the ordinary but if hunters killed them they just wouldn't leave them laying in the woods, would they?"

Stiles scratched the top of his head. "No, but...it just doesn't make sense. Well I mean, pretty much everything that goes on in our lives doesn't make sense, but still."

Scott sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm just saying do you think Jackson and his pack are like...practicing their hunting skills?"

Opening the school's door his friend opened his mouth before closing it again. "Well when you think about it that way I guess so. Last time we saw them their hunting skills weren't at their best. Maybe he's training them to be stronger than you and Derek."

"Speaking of Derek, we need to talk to him about this after school." Scott pointed out.

Stiles nodded before the bell rang again. "All right well we got to get class. We'll talk more about this at lunch."

Scott nodded watching his friend walk off. Instead of following him, he had to go to his locker before heading upstairs. "McCall." Scott heard from down the hall. He immediately felt his fists ball up seeing Jackson walking towards him.

"What do you want?" Scott asked, his voice low.

"Just wanted to talk." He smirked, his hands in his pockets. "I actually wanted to ask you something."

Scott shut his locker door, turning to face the alpha. "What?"

"I was just wondering, how are you going to be able to save _everyone_? Really, its just you and Derek, trying to protect Stiles, Michelle, Taylor, oh and we can't forget about everyone else who's close to you, like your mom and Allison. I know you still care about her." Jackson chuckled. "And most importantly what about Lynne? What if _something _were to happen to her?"

Scott's fists started to shake at the mention of his girlfriend's name. "Nothing is going to happen to them."

"Please, Scott you can't be in two places at once. Something, or rather _someone, _is gonna fall through the cracks. What are you going to do then?"

Now the beta was silent. Looking down at the cold floor he heard Jackson walk away. His jaw was tight as he tried to control the rage that was slowly rising. Deciding he needed to talk to Derek, Scott ran to the hallway exit. As he started running away from the high school he typed a quick text to Lynne, just to explain why he had to leave. 'Had to talk to Derek. I'll text you later.' Without thinking about it he hit send hoping she wouldn't worry about him. He figured she would already be in her second period class so she wouldn't be able to read the message until lunch.

Michelle sighed looking over the encyclopedia in front of her, not really reading the words just trying to seem busy. Her Literature class had to write term papers over great American authors but she just couldn't wrap her thoughts around John Steinbeck. She kept thinking about the situation with Derek and her parents, track, how she was going to deal with Antonio and Kevin the rest of the season. Sure, they had won their first meet but it was a long road to state finals. She leaned her head on the cold table but quickly sat up when she heard someone pull up a chair beside her. "Hey, I see you're enjoying the assignment." Stiles whispered setting his notebook in front of him.

"Can't you tell?" Michelle groaned throwing her pencil down. "Who are you writing about?"

"Mark Twain, for some reason my favorite book was _Tom Sawyer._" He explained. "You?"

"John Steinbeck, I had to read _Of Mice and Men _freshman year and I surprisingly liked it. So I heard you had it pretty rough yesterday after practice."

"Yeah," Stiles cringed, suddenly remembering how sore his whole body was. "I had to lay in a tub of ice just to be able to sleep last night. Taylor had to pretty much carry me to my Jeep."

Michelle suddenly remembered what Taylor had told her that morning about her job. "Yeah...she has to work today."

"I know, I just wish she had a different job. I know she doesn't like Lydia but the way her boss treats her just...pisses me off."

Stiles saw a strangle look he didn't recognize cross Michelle's face. "What?" He asked.

"N-nothing." She stammered quickly looking down at her notebook paper.

"Michelle what do you know that I don't?"

Michelle opened her mouth, closed it, then opened it again. "Her boss proved once again how much of a douche monster he is."

"How?"

"She has to work more shifts to pay for the broken window. Apparently he's blaming _her _for the break in last week."

Stiles' head dropped, sighing he looked like he was going to say something when the bell rang. "I'll see you later." He said before grabbing his stuff shuffling out of the library.

Michelle slapped a hand to her forehead. "Why? Why do _I _have to be the one to put my foot in my mouth?"

Stiles scanned the hallways for his blonde haired girlfriend. Finally he spotted her at her locker. "Why didn't you tell me?" He demanded more than ask.

"W-what?" Taylor stammered, her eyes wide.

"Jack, he's pissed at _you _for the break in? Tay, you had no part in that whatsoever."

"Stiles, I know that but...I guess he just wanted to blame someone and I was the one working that night."

She saw the way his eyes narrowed. "I can't believe you're letting him walk all over you like that."

"What are you..."

"I've seen you stand up to killer werewolves but you're afraid to stand up to your boss. You're letting him treat you like this for no reason."

"Stiles, please..."

Running a hand over his head Stiles sighed. "You know what, no, if you want to be treated like a doormat go ahead. Just don't ask me to stand around and watch. I hate seeing you upset and hurt, but you _don't _have to feel like that. You just have to do something about it."

Taylor's eyes fell to the floor. When she looked back up she saw her boyfriend walking away. Her eyes watched him disappear in the crowd, making her heart slowly fall into her stomach. Sighing she slammed her locker shut. "Tay!" She heard someone call but her feet didn't stop. She just needed to get away from everything and everyone for a little while.

Michelle sighed watching her friend walk away. She knew instantly that Stiles had talked to Taylor and from what she could tell the conversation did not go well. "Hey, Michelle." Lynne smiled walking up to her side. "What are you staring at?"

"I think I just seriously screwed up Taylor and Stiles' relationship."

Lynne gave her friend a confused look. "How could _you _screw up their relationship? They're like that annoying couple that's always happy and in love."

"Remember what Taylor told us this morning? About Jack? Well I may have accidently blurted it out to Stiles and he talked to Taylor about it right after class."

"Wow, dang...how did you blurt that out?"

Michelle threw her arms up. "I just did! And now I think I owe Tay a ton of ice cream."

Scott stopped to catch his breath as he came up to the Hale house. His footsteps slowed as he walked up the wooden stairs. Before he could reach the handle the door swung open. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked, his white T-shirt stained with paint.

"I had to talk to you, I ran into Jackson today and what he said really...unnerved me."

Derek stepped aside to let the younger beta walk into the house. "What did he say?"

"He pretty much threatened everyone we care about. I think he wants to get in our heads, but he knows what our weaknesses are, do you think he's gonna use them against us?"

The alpha sighed, taking a seat on a box. "Its possible, _this _is why I don't like to get close to anyone."

"Derek, our weaknesses can also be our strength. I don't know about you but I would do anything to keep the people I love safe."

Scott saw Derek slowly nod his head. "There's something else I wanted to talk to you about." He muttered pulling out his cell phone. "I went by the vet's office this morning, I found this file. It was full of pictures." He pulled the photo up he took earlier that day. "Some hunters keep coming across these animals, they think something is on the loose."

Derek took the phone from his hand. "Did he have any idea what it is?"

"No, he seems to think its just some other animal attack." He sighed. "You think Jackson and his pack are practicing hunting or something?"

"Well the last time we faced them their fighting skills weren't up to par. Its possible they're just doing some kind of training but..."

Scott's eyes widened. "What but? What were you going to say?"

"But if what they're training for is what I'm assuming..." Derek muttered scratching his jaw. "They're getting ready for an attack."

"On who?"

"If I had to guess...I would say Stiles."

"Stiles? Why Stiles?" Scott exclaimed.

Derek stood up. "Think about it, Stiles killed one of their pack members. Sure it was an accident but I'm sure Jackson doesn't see it that way."

"So what are we going to do?"

"We're gonna tell Stiles to keep armed at all times. As for everyone else tell them not to go off by themselves at any time."

"Aren't you gonna talk to Michelle about it?"

Derek's jaw clenched. "You haven't heard? Michelle's parents banned her from seeing me."

"No I did hear about that, I guess I just didn't take you for the 'obey the grounding rules' kind of guy. After everything you two went through to actually get together I didn't think anything could break you apart."

"Well I don't know what I can do. Her parents were pretty clear the other night."

Scott nodded. "You'll figure something out." Looking down at his phone. "Well I better get back to school before anyone really notices I'm gone. I'll be sure to talk to Stiles and everyone."

Derek nodded, "I'll figure out what to do about Michelle, you let me handle that."

"Better think of something quick." Scott smirked opening the front door.

Lynne looked around the cafeteria for her boyfriend. She hadn't seen him all day, usually he would meet her at her locker between classes but he was MIA all morning. Taking a seat at their usual table she pulled out her Iphone, a new text lit up the screen. Sighing in relief she saw one unread message from Scott. "Hey Lynne," Michelle smiled. "Whatcha reading?"

Lynne held her phone up. "Text from Scott, he ditched school to go talk to Derek about something."

Michelle gave her friend a confused look taking the phone from her hand to read the text for herself. "You miss him don't you?" Lynne asked.

"Yeah, I mean I can still text him but I miss seeing his face." She muttered sadly. "Spending time with him."

"Should I start calling you Nicole Sparks?" Lynne joked trying to get her friend to laugh.

Instead she earned a punch to the arm. "Shut it! I'm not _that _sappy."

"Uh, yes you are."

Taylor heard a small argument going on as she approached the table. "Hey have you guys seen Stiles?"

Both fell silent as Taylor sat down across from them. "Who died?"

"No one has...yet." Michelle whispered before glancing up to look the blonde haired girl in the eye. "I accidently told Stiles about the situation with Jack. I'm sorry, it just sort of slipped out."

"Its ok, I should have talked to him about it in the first place." She sighed. "He's right though, I've _never _let anyone walk all over me like I let Jack and Lydia."

Lynne walked over to sit beside Taylor. "So what are you doing to do?"

"First, I'm gonna go apologize to Stiles, then I'm going to look for a new job. The sooner I get out of that hell hole the better." She smiled. "I'll see you guys later."

Taylor walked out of the cafeteria , her eyes scanning the crowd, searching for her boyfriend's face. But no sign of him. Pulling her phone out of her bag she called his number. Four rings later it went to voicemail, something that never happened when it came to Stiles. She decided to walk to his locker, just to see if he was grabbing his books for his next class. Nothing.

Sighing to herself Taylor turned around to come face to face with Louis Martin, and the way he was looking at her made her blood run cold. "E-excuse me." She stammered walking by him but she could feel his eyes boring into her back as she walked away.

After lunch Lynne trudged to her locker realizing she forgot her calculator. As she approached the blue row of lockers she saw a familiar pair of brown eyes staring at her. "There you are." She smiled as Scott wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, sorry, I've got a lot going on in my head." He sighed. "I had to talk to Derek about it."

"I understand, anything I can help you with?"

"Can you do me a favor?" He saw her nod her head. "Just...don't go anywhere by yourself for a while. Don't go off for a run, or a hike, just always stay with _someone._"

Lynne rested her hands on his upper arms. She could see the fear in his eyes. "Scott what's going on?"

The bell rang, Scott knew this conversation couldn't be as long as he wanted. "I've got an idea, meet me at my locker after school."

"I can't today, I've got a journalism meeting." She bit her bottom lip. "I actually need to talk to you about something too."

"Can it wait until later?"

"No, it can't." It was now or never. "I think Allison should help you with your classes." The words came out so fast she hoped he understood them.

Scott's face just read utter confusion. "What?"

Lynne grabbed his arm, leading him to her locker. "You need help with your classes and...Allison is smart, maybe she can help you."

"Lynne, just the other day you wanted to tear Allison's head off but now you're saying she should help me with my schoolwork?"

"I know it doesn't make sense, and trust me I've explored other options but, I know what being captain means to you. I would hate it if that was taken away from you. And if Allison tutoring you in some of your classes is the best solution then I think you should do it."

Scott smiled before leaning forward, gently kissing her lips. "You're amazing, you know that?"

"I try." She smiled. "How about you meet with her after school and I'll ask Michelle for a ride to your house after my meeting?"

"Deal, I'll see you then." He lightly kissed her again.

Lynne watched him walk away before finally opening her locker. She still had a smile on her face as she walked down the hall. Sure, she was late to her next class but it was worth it.

At the end of the day Taylor had still not heard from Stiles. As a last result she decided to ask his last period teacher. Taking a deep breath she stepped into Coach Finstock's office she asked. "Excuse me, coach, but have you seen Stiles?" She asked.

Finstock looked at her like he was trying to figure out who she was talking about. "Oh Stilinski? No I haven't seen him. He's going to run extra laps for missing class today, though."

Taylor quietly thanked him before walking out of the office. This was not like Stiles and it was starting to worry her. She tried to call him three times and he wasn't replying to any of her text messages. "Either he's really mad at me or something's happened." She whispered.

Stiles sighed as he drove down the abandoned road. After his talk with Taylor he had no urge to stay at school for the rest of the day. Maybe he was too harsh on her but he didn't want to think or talk about it at the moment. He had other things to deal with. Instead of waiting it out he decided to check out the house himself. His dad and the deputies couldn't find anything but maybe Stiles would have better luck. The road looked so different in the daytime but still creepy nonetheless. He hadn't met another car for miles before it turned to a single lane. "How did they even find this place for the party?" He mumbled looking up ahead.

Finally he pulled to a stop in front of the house, it looked to be even worse shape since the last time he had been there. Climbing out of his Jeep he shut the door as quietly as he could. Getting a uncomfortable vibe he hurried into the structure. Pushing the front door open he took a look around before stepping inside. The place was completely bare, some trash littered the floor from the party, but there was no trace of anyone living there. Stiles used his phone to navigate through the dark rooms. Nothing. Sighing to himself he walked to the back of the first floor.

As he walked to what used to be the kitchen he saw a dark stain on the floor. Stiles hurried to see what looked like a mangled body. Taking a closer look he couldn't recognize the face but Stiles figured he just found the homeless man."Oh my God..." He whispered dialing Derek's number.

"Hello?" He heard the alpha answer on the other line.

"Derek, I found this body. My dad said they couldn't find him but he...it." He stammered walking back out of the house.

"Stiles, calm down, you found who?"

"This homeless guy, my dad thought he was behind the robberies but they could never find him but I think I just did. It really looks like Jackson or a member of his pack killed him."

"Ok, where are you?"

"Remember the end of summer party? I'm at that house."

"All right just stay right there."

"Ok..." Stiles sighed turning around to look back at the house but his eyes fell on a huge black wolf standing on the porch. His red eyes fixed on him. "Oh shit!" He exclaimed running off into the woods dropping his phone onto the ground.

"Stiles? Stiles?" Derek exclaimed. Without a second thought he phased into his wolf form, taking off in a run he hurried through the woods. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

**This chapter may have been a little slow, I apologize for the language haha. I hope everyone is enjoying this story, and its gonna get good. Trust me ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: When it All Falls Apart

Stiles heard the wolf behind him. With every step he took he could hear it barreling towards him ten times faster. His breath came out in gasps as he weaved through the trees, trying to throw his pursuer off but it seemed like his every move was anticipated. In a last ditch move he took off down a small hill but ended up falling down most of the way. The air was pushed out of him when he hit the bottom. "Oh my God," He whispered hurrying to his feet but before he could move he felt something grab onto his pants leg. Stiles eyes widened seeing the snarling alpha standing above him. 'This is it.' He thought seeing a paw raise above him.

Scott stood outside in the school's parking lot, leaning on a blue Mazda. After talking to Lynne he had tried to find Allison in her last period classroom. She was standing in the back finishing up some notes. "Allison." He said catching her attention.

"Scott? What are you doing here?" She asked closing her notebook.

Scott sighed. "I heard you wanted to help me with my schoolwork. I want to take you up on the offer."

"Did Lynne talk to you about it?"

He nodded, watching her as she walked towards him. "Are you free this afternoon? I don't have practice, we can go to my house."

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. I'll meet you at my car."

He nodded again walking out of the classroom. And now he stood out in the empty parking lot, waiting for his ex-girlfriend. In his head he wondered how good an idea this was. Sure she was a smart girl but every time they were together these days was just awkward. Sighing he ran a hand through his hair 'What am I doing?' He thought as he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Hey," Allison smiled. "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's get going." Scott muttered walking over to the passenger side door.

Taylor checked her phone one more time before putting it in her back pocket. Looking in the mirror she pulled her blonde hair up in a ponytail. The last place she wanted to be was at the cafe, she just thought 'Just let me get through this shift so I can go see Stiles.' Grabbing her black apron she tied it around her waist as she walked onto the cafe floor. Some people were already seated as she grabbed her notepad. "Ok, thank you for finally showing up." Lydia scoffed. "Table four just got their drinks so they should be almost ready to order."

Taylor nodded her head, trudging to the table. Looking up she came face to face with her best friends. "What are you guys doing here?" She gasped.

"I was hungry." Lynne smirked. "So what's good here?"

"We thought you might need some cheering up." Michelle smiled taking a sip of her water.

"Thanks guys, how about a plate of curly fries? On me?"

"Can you do that?" Michelle asked looking back to see Jack standing with Lydia behind the counter.

Taylor narrowed her eyes at them. "Screw them, just feel free to leave a good tip." She laughed. "I'll be right back."

'Maybe this shift won't be so bad after all.' She thought taking their menus and walking back towards the kitchen.

Derek's feet barely touched the wood's floor as he bounded through the trees. His eyes scanned the whole area trying to find any sign of Stiles or whatever was attacking him. He had been running for five miles with no signs of any sign of life. It was completely deserted which unnerved the alpha male. He would usually run into a stray deer or the occasional fox but he saw nothing. Stopping he waited, hoping he would be able to hear anything. A scream off in the distance made him take off faster than before. In his head he thought of the possibilities, maybe Stiles just tripped or he met a worse fate.

Stopping at the top of the hill he saw black fur. Baring his teeth he snarled before pouncing on Stiles' attacker. He bit and scratched, just trying to get him away from Stiles. Derek opened his mouth and clamped down on the wolf's neck. He heard a yelp before he tried to get away. Derek quickly jumped off and watched his opponent run away. Phasing back to his human form he ran to Stiles who had fallen unconscious during the fight.

"Stiles? Stiles, can you hear me?" Derek exclaimed lifting his wrist trying to find a pulse. It was faint.

Just looking him over Derek knew there were broken bones, deep cuts, and maybe internal bleeding. Looking around he knew he couldn't pick him up in fear of puncturing an organ or making any other wounds ten times worse. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell phone. He had no other choice than to call 911, he just wondered how he was going to explain this.

Michelle and Lynne were sitting next to the window, casually watching everyone that came into the cafe. Their attention shot outside to see an ambulance speeding down the street. "I wonder where they're going." Lynne whispered watching it pass by.

"No telling," Michelle sighed crossing her arms.

Lynne was about to say something else when they heard the bell above the front door ding. Their eyes shot over to see Jackson walking in, his white Polo shirt looked to be stained on the front. "Was that blood on his shirt?" Michelle asked.

"I'm not sure." Lynne answered watching as the alpha walked over to the counter. He took a seat at the bar. Lydia hurried over in front of him, her expression looked worried.

They both looked up as Taylor made her way to the table. Her eyes watched Jackson and Lydia as she passed them. "Did you guys see what I saw?" She asked placing the plate of curly fries in front of her two friends.

"Yeah, could you tell if its blood?" Lynne whispered.

"No, but I'll try to get a closer look when I go back."

Before Taylor could walk back to the bar Lydia had already taken Jackson to the back. 'I might have to tap into my boyfriend's detective skills.' Taylor thought watching them walk away.

Scott sighed as Allison opened her History book. He had never liked the subject, maybe it had something to do with not remembering dates very well. "Ok so what do we need to go over?" His tutor asked.

"Uh, according to my notes, the World Wars." He muttered.

"Well does your notes say anything else? Like what you need to study for your test tomorrow?"

"Um..." He chuckled. "Not really, I can barely read my writing."

"Of course." Allison laughed taking the notebook paper from his hand. "Scott, how do you even read any of this? All I can understand is your name and the date."

"And if Mr. Loe wasn't such a douche when it came to putting your name and date on every single paper you wouldn't be able to read that."

"Wow." She laughed again.

Scott laughed too, then he realized this was the first time he felt comfortable around Allison. Ever since she moved back he has been on edge whenever he was around her but now it...felt like old times. 'No, this is just about school.' He thought shaking his head. "So t-the World Wars, huh?" He stuttered grabbing the book in front of her.

Derek heard the ambulance's siren off in the distance. Looking back down at Stiles he noticed how pale he was. Derek had managed to stop the bleeding on most of his cuts and put a splint on his arm but that was all he could do. He heard car door slams, looking around he ran behind a bigger tree. He knew if the paramedics saw him, Derek Hale, standing over the body of a mangled teen, not only that but he was the Sheriff's son, he was going to be blamed and he would be going back to jail.

He watched as two paramedics made their way down the small hill, dragging a small stretcher. When they saw the shape Stiles was in they hurried to his side. One started muttering something into his hand held walkie talkie that Derek couldn't hear. Knowing Stiles was in good hands Derek waited until they were busy for him to sneak away. When he was good enough distance from them he phased back into his wolf form to run back to his house. His next move was to find Jackson and tear him limb from limb.

"Hey Tay, can I have a vanilla milkshake to go?" Lynne asked as Taylor walked back to their table to pick up their plate.

"Sure, you want anything Michelle?" Taylor smiled.

"No, I'm good, I was going to go for a run after this."

"Can you do that? I'm surprised your parents let you come here." Lynne coughed.

"Well I just said I _had _to work on a project with you," She explained pointing to Lynne. "I'm just going to tell them if they want me to get a track and field scholarship I need to keep running. Even when I _don't _have practice."

"You're going to go see Derek aren't you?" Taylor laughed.

"Yup, so hurry up with the milkshake!"

"Ok! Geez, you guys are the bossiest customers I've ever had."

Taylor dumped the plate and glasses in a plastic tub before walking back into the kitchen. As she poured the milk into a glass she heard Jackson's voice. Turning around she saw Lydia and Jackson standing in one of the storage rooms. She heard Lydia's worried voice and then Jackson trying to reassure her. Walking over to the freezer she tried to listen closer. "Lydia, its fine, I just got a little cut. It's not that big a deal." He exclaimed.

"Jackson, look at your shirt, that's not from a _little _cut. What aren't you telling me?"

"Its nothing, look I gotta go. I'll call you later."

With that the conversation was over. Jackson walked out leaving a stunned Lydia standing there. When she saw Taylor watching her she quickly slammed the door. Scoffing she grabbed the vanilla ice cream and walked back to the blender. As she turned it on Taylor pulled out her phone, just a reaction, just wanting to see if she had anything from Stiles. Nothing. 'I hope everything's ok.' She thought turning the blender off.

Sheriff Stilinski slammed his car door, running over to the ambulance. "What happened? How is he?" He exclaimed, his dad instincts kicking in before his police officer instincts.

"We're not sure, he looks like he was attacked by something or someone. Several broken bones including ribs and his left leg, a fractured wrist, and I can only suspect internal bleeding." Glenn, one of the paramedics explained.

"Well who called 911 all the way out here?"

"Again, we're not sure. If you want, you can ask 911 operators if they can trace the number."

"Right now that's our best bet on finding out who did this to my son." Sheriff Stilinski sighed. "Can I see him?"

Glenn nodded stepping aside. "We need to get to the hospital ASAP though, Sheriff."

"Only for a minute," Stilinski nodded walking past the paramedic to the open ambulance doors. He saw his son, bandages wrapped around his arms, an oxygen mask on his face. In his head he just wanted to think it wasn't Stiles, maybe they had gotten the wrong kid, but he knew it wasn't true. Resting a hand on his son's leg. "Don't worry, son, I'm going to find out who did this to you." He whispered feeling tears sting his eyes. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he stepped back. He felt pains in his chest seeing the ambulance doors close and drive away but he knew he had a job to do. He _was _going to find out who did this to his son and if he had to he was going to kill them himself.

Scott closed his notebook, finally finished with his History worksheet. "Ok, that's it." He sighed pushing it aside on the dining room table. "We're done."

"Good, so do you think you're ready for your test?" Allison asked.

"Well at least I'm going to pass it. Thanks, for doing this I mean." He smiled.

"No problem, I'm glad I could help."

The room fell into an awkward silence. He noticed Allison kept looking around the room. "So..." He muttered.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked taking him by surprise.

"I'm not really sure...you?"

Allison bit her bottom lip. "Just...how everything used to be. How I felt, how easy everything felt with you."

Scott nodded. "It was fun, I can't lie about that."

He felt her move her chair a little closer. "It really was, I can't even really describe every feeling I felt when I was with you. You just...made me happy."

Everything fell silent again. For that moment Scott was back to the previous year, that teenage boy in love for the first time. When he felt Allison's lips touch his everything came back to him. His eyes fell closed, his hands wrapped around her waist. But then he remembered Lynne, how she took over that place in his heart Allison _used _to be. How even though he still cared for Allison...he wasn't in love with her anymore. This wasn't right anymore, it could never be like it was. When he heard the front door slam he broke the kiss and his heart stopped beating seeing Lynne standing there. "Oh my God," She whispered running back out the door.

"Lynne! Lynne wait!" Scott exclaimed running after her.

"I can't believe I was so stupid!" She yelled looking back at him. His heart breaking even more seeing tears running down her face.

"I can explain."

"Please don't use that weak line with me." Lynne scoffed. "You tell me you're over her, I was such a dumbass to tell you its ok to be around her, that she could help you keep your captainship. I actually thought you could just be friends with her! But now I see you're not really over her, you never were, and I was just some girl keeping her spot warm until she got back."

"Lynne, its not like that, I swear. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"Bull shit!" She screamed throwing the half-empty plastic cup at him. "It takes two to tango, Scott, you kissed her back!"

"Lynne...I..." He stammered feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was a text from Derek. His eyes widened showing it to Lynne.

He was afraid she was going to knock his phone out of his hand but instead she just read it over. 'Stiles is in the hospital. Jackson attacked him.'

"I gotta tell Taylor." She whispered pulling out her phone.

"Do you want me to drive you to the cafe? We can go to the hospital all together."

"Scott...I really just can't be around you right now." Lynne whispered, the pain in her voice making his stomach clench. As he watched her walk down the street he knew he couldn't say anything to stop her. He knew he had made one of the biggest regrets of his life and that the best thing that had ever happened to him had slipped away.

Taylor was busting tables when she felt her phone vibrate. Accidently dropping a couple glasses she pulled it out, thinking it could be her boyfriend. Instead she saw Lynne's name pop up. Sighing she hit Send. "Hey Lynne, I can't really talk..."

"Stiles is in the hospital." Lynne blurted out.

"What?" Taylor gasped a hand shooting up to her mouth.

"I went to Scott's house, found him kissing Allison, I yelled, he tried to explain himself then he got this text from Derek. All it said was Stiles is in the hospital. Tay, they think Jackson attacked him." She explained all in one breath.

"Where are you?"

"I'm walking down Scott's street, I'm slowly but surely making my way into town."

"Ok, I'm going to the hospital right now, I'll text you when I get there." Taylor explained quickly untying her apron.

"Taylor, your shift isn't over yet." Jack said pointing to her.

"I'm sorry, but my boyfriend's been in an accident and I really need to get to the hospital."

"Well you gotta pick your priorities. If you walk out that door consider yourself fired."

Taylor scoffed looking around the place. "If you think I would pick this idiotic job over the guy I love you're seriously out of your mind." She scoffed throwing her apron down on the floor. "Screw it, don't worry about firing me, I quit."

Hearing the door slam behind her was the best feeling, but it was quickly replaced by worry and fear for Stiles. Turning around she ran down the sidewalk to the hospital. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

Michelle ran through the woods. Her parents weren't sold on the idea of her running anytime other than practice but the way she sold her scholarship story made them change their minds. Sure, she was going to bring Derek up when the time was right but at the moment they were still mad about the fact of _who _her boyfriend was, but they would just have to accept it. She felt a smile come to her face as she saw the Hale house in the distance. Quickly fixing her ponytail she jogged the rest of the way. "Hey," She sighed catching her breath when she saw the front door open. "What's wrong?" She asked seeing the look on his face.

"Did you get my text?"

"No, I let my phone in my car. What happened?"

Derek took a deep breath. "Jackson attacked Stiles, I found him barely breathing in the woods."

"Oh my God, does everyone know?"

"Probably, I haven't heard anything yet."

"Well..." She started but stopped hearing cars pull up the driveway.

"All right, you have to go inside, they can't see you with me," He instructed leading her into his home.

"Derek, what...?"

"Just trust me, don't come out until everyone is gone or I say its ok." He gently commanded closing the door.

Michelle looked around the room, finding a pile of boxes in the corner of the living room. She quickly ducked down behind them. Hesitantly she started peaking out to observe out the window. She saw sheriff cars pulled up. Tears pricked her eyes seeing them place handcuffs on Derek. "What are they...?" She whispered quickly bowing back down seeing one of them turn their heads her way.

A few minutes passed by, Michelle heard multiple car door slams then engines start. Looking out the window she saw an empty driveway. No cop cars, no deputies, and no Derek. "They took him." She exclaimed running out the door.

Michelle took off down the driveway, the cop cars already out of view. Tears stung her eyes as she came to a stop. Looking around she started sprinting in the direction of her car. She needed to tell everyone what was going on. Her legs started burning but the pain didn't seem to matter. 'Why would they take him? What did _he _do?' She thought slowing her stride as she approached her silver Honda.

Taylor stopped to catch her breath in front of the hospital's automatic doors. Passing through she saw an older woman sitting behind a desk. "Excuse...me." She coughed. "Can...you tell me where...Stiles Stilinski's room is?"

"Oh let me check." The lady smiled. Her name-tag read 'Eleanor' the blonde girl noticed. "I'm sorry honey, he appears to be in surgery at the moment. What is your relation to the patient?"

"He's my boyfriend." Taylor quickly answered.

"All right well, I will be sure to alert you when he is in a room, is that ok?"

"Yes, thank you very much." She smiled walking away from the desk to the waiting room. 'This can't be happening.' She thought running her hands through her hair.

Feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket she pulled it out. Michelle was calling. Hurrying outside she pressed it to her ear. "Hey, where are...?" Taylor started to ask but her friend interrupted.

"Tay, Derek's been arrested!" Michelle exclaimed.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know! I'm heading to the Sheriff's department right now. I went to his house, he told me about Stiles then the cops showed up. I had to hide, I guess Derek thought they would take me too." She explained. "Tay, can you meet me there? I know you're worried about Stiles, but I just need _someone _there."

"I..." Taylor sighed looking back in the hospital. "Ok, its just down the street I'll meet you there. I'll figure something out."

Michelle said a quick thank you before hanging up. Taylor sighed walking back into the waiting room. "Excuse me, I'm not sure if you can do this but if I give you my cell phone number can you call me when Stiles is in a room?"

"Honey I wish I could but..."

"Please, this is really important. I just need..." Taylor whispered feeling tears come to her eyes.

Eleanor gave the girl a sympathetic look. "All right, here you go." She smiled handing Taylor a yellow post it note. "Leave me your number and I'll be sure to let you know."

"Thank you, thank you so much." Taylor exclaimed quickly writing her number down on the paper. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Lynne wrapped her arms around herself as she walked down the sidewalks. She wished she was alone but she knew Scott was following her. He may have werewolf stealth but she could still feel him fifteen feet behind her. 'I wonder where his precious Allison is?' She thought seeing a car pull up beside her. 'Speak of the devil.'

"Hi, Lynne," Allison sighed.

"What the hell do you want?" Lynne asked, her calm, sweet demeanor long gone.

"I-I want to talk to you." She muttered. "Again."

The wind blew their hair in their faces. "Ok, go ahead. I don't really _want _to hear what you have to say but go ahead."

"I just want to say I'm deeply sorry for what happened back there. We were just...caught up in the past."

"Oh that's right, the past, well I can only assume what I saw was a friendly stroll down memory lane."

Allison backed up like Lynne had slapped her. Which she was close to doing. "I know you're mad, I would be too if I was in your shoes."

"Guess what you're not in my shoes. You're not the one heartbroken that your boyfriend kissed his ex-girlfriend right in front of you. Congratulations, Allison, you have him back. Your life is exactly how you wanted it."

"No, I don't. Not by a long shot."

Lynne gave her a confused look telling her to continue. "If my life was back to the way it was I wouldn't be standing in front of you like this." She sighed pushing her dark hair behind her ear. "When Scott ran after you I knew what we had was done. I know I should have figured that out a long time ago but I was just too stubborn to admit it."

Allison saw Scott approaching them. "He's in love with you, and if I know Scott like I think I do he's not gonna stop until he convinces you to forgive him."

Lynne turned around to see him. His eyes fixed on both of them. No, they were just focused on her. When she turned back around Allison was climbing into her car. Their eyes met each other as she drove off. Sighing she turned to see Scott standing right in front of her. "What was that?" He asked.

"I-I'm not sure." She stammered looking down at a crack in the concrete.

"I know I'm probably not allowed to ask this but...am I forgiven?"

Lynne took a deep breath. "No, I'm still pissed at you but..." She half-smiled. "Tell me right now what's going on in your mind. I need to know who you're thinking about."

Scott held his hand out which Lynne hesitantly took. "I'm thinking...I don't know what I can possibly say to convince you to forgive me. That I wish I could find the words. Somehow." He sighed grasping her hand tighter. "I _know _I love you, more than I ever thought I could love Allison. Kissing her is probably gonna be the biggest regret I'm going to have in my life. Especially if kissing her meant losing you."

Lynne looked up to meet his eyes. "You didn't lose me." She whispered. "You're just going to have to earn my trust back."

Scott leaned his forehead on hers. "If that's what I have to do then I'll do it."

She nodded, lightly kissing his cheek. "I'm still mad at you." She mumbled.

With a small smirk on his face he wrapped his arms around her. "I know, I don't expect you to forgive me _right _now, but I'm going to do what I can to earn your trust back."

Lynne nodded her head again. "Come on, we better get to the hospital."

Scott bit his bottom lip walking beside her as they started down the sidewalk. He knew they weren't back to normal just yet, but they were gonna get there.

**All right, I apologize if anyone seemed OOC, but I'm fairly proud of this chapter. Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Hear Me Now

Taylor had been waiting at the police station for ten minutes when Michelle pulled up in the parking lot. She could see the worry in her friend's eyes as she slammed her car door. "Hey, how's Stiles?" Michelle asked as she ran up the sidewalk.

"He was in surgery when I got to the hospital. The receptionist is going to call me when he's in recovery." Taylor explained as they walked through the glass doors.

Inside the office they saw a blonde officer going over some paperwork. "Can I help you two?" She asked.

"Yes, I was just wondering if there was anyway I can speak to Derek Hale?" Michelle said resting her arms on the desk.

"Let me check, take a seat and I'll let you know."

The girls nodded walking over to the light blue plastic chairs lining the side wall. Both were silent until they heard a phone vibrate. Taylor hoped it would be something about Stiles but she saw a new text message from Lynne. "Lynne's at the hospital with Scott." She sighed. "She's wondering where we are."

"Just tell her we're at the sheriff's department trying to find out what's going on with Derek. Does she know he got arrested?"

Taylor shook her head before sending a message. After it went through she placed her phone back on her lap. In her mind, her thoughts kept going to Stiles. If he was going to be ok, was he going to wake up? She felt Michelle rest her hand on her arm. "You know I really appreciate you coming here, I know it must be hard with everything going on with Stiles."

Taylor nodded, blinking her tears away. "I could worry here or worry there, its all the same waiting and worrying." She sighed. "I just don't know what I'm going to do seeing him in a hospital bed."

With that Taylor fell silent, just looking down at the wallpaper on her phone. A picture of her and Stiles on prom night. His usual goofy grin, her smiling up at him, his arms wrapped tight around her. It seemed like such a distant memory. Were they going to have that again?

Lynne walked back over to Scott in the waiting room. "Taylor said they were at the Sheriff's department...Derek's been arrested."

Scott's eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I-I don't know, she didn't say." She stammered. "Do you want to go over there?"

Without a word he nodded, grabbing her hand. As they were walking out they ran into Sheriff Stilinski. "Scott...I figured you would be here."

"Uh, yes sir." Scott stuttered. "Um, sir, I heard Derek Hale was arrested. Why?"

Stilinski's eyes narrowed at the mention of Derek's name. "Scott, Derek Hale is the reason why Stiles is here. He's the one that did this to him."

Lynne bit her bottom lip, her grip tightening on Scott's hand. "But sir, how do you know?"

"We traced the 911 call to Derek's cell phone. He was with Stiles after he was attacked."

"B-but that doesn't necessarily mean Derek did it." Scott snapped.

Stilinski's eyes shot to Scott. "Are you actually defending the guy that almost killed your best friend?"

"N-no...I'm just saying..."

"Ok, Scott." The older man muttered walking through the hospital's automatic doors.

Lynne watched the Sheriff disappear before looking back up at Scott. "What just happened?"

Scott shook his head, looking down at the sidewalk. "I'm not sure but it can't be good." He sighed. "Come on we gotta meet up with Michelle and Taylor."

Jackson smirked seeing Scott and Lynne walk away from the hospital. He didn't want to _kill _Stiles, just send the other alpha a little message. Him and his pack were getting stronger. They were becoming a force that could easily take over Beacon Hills and send a certain werewolf duo packing. Putting his Porsche into park he waited in the hospital parking lot for the whole group to arrive. He knew they would be coming soon. All he had to do was wait.

Taylor and Michelle's head snapped up hearing the front door of the department open. They stood from their seats seeing their best friend and her boyfriend walk in hand and hand. "Hey, have you talked to him?" Scott asked.

"No, they said he was being processed at the moment." Michelle sighed running her hands over her Under Armour sweat pants.

Scott nodded taking a seat but he heard a voice call out. "If you are here for Derek Hale only one will be able to go back to speak to him at a time."

Michelle and Scott exchanged looks. "Michelle you go first." He smiled as Lynne took a seat beside him.

As Michelle walked through the heavy metal door Taylor's phone began to vibrate. "Its the hospital's receptionist." She whispered walking outside to take the call.

Lynne watched her friend walk out before looking back at Scott. "That was nice of you."

"Well I know Michelle probably needs to see him before I do." He sighed running a hand through his hair. "God, how did things get so messed up so fast?"

"I guess this is what Jackson wants...for us to go through some sort of emotional turmoil." She scoffed. "Do you think he's that smart?"

"Right now I wouldn't put anything past him."

At that moment Taylor walked back in, gripping her phone tight. "Stiles is out of surgery, he's in recovery right now. As soon as he's stable they're moving him into a room."

Lynne saw the worry in her friends' eyes. "You want to go see him?"

Taylor nodded her head. "I need to...I just need to know he's ok."

"You go ahead and go, me and Michelle will meet with you when she gets back." Taylor nodded her head again before saying goodbye. Without another word she walked out, almost in a run, she headed back to the hospital. To her boyfriend, she just hoped she could handle seeing him in that state.

Michelle followed a deputy down the empty hallway. Her arms wrapped around herself as she heard a buzzer go off, the cell door opening. It was just like a prison movie, the single booths, with a stool and glass separating you from the inmates. She couldn't believe she was associating that word with her boyfriend. He didn't belong here, she just didn't know how she was going to get him out. The guard held out his hand directing her to one of the stools. Michelle nodded her head as she sat down on the dark blue stool. Her heart starting beating faster seeing Derek walking towards her, a guard holding onto his arm. At the same time they reached for the green telephone. "Are you ok?" She whispered hearing the guard walk away from her, giving them their privacy.

"I'm fine," He muttered. Michelle couldn't help but look at him in the orange jumpsuit. "Is anyone with you?"

"Yeah, uh, Taylor, Lynne, and Scott. He's going to come talk to you when we're done." She explained. "Are they gonna set bail or anything?"

Derek shook his head. "No, Sheriff Stilinski is doing everything he can to make sure I stay here."

"Can he do that?"

"He's the sheriff and since it was his son that got attacked I'm pretty sure he's pulling all the strings he can."

Michelle sighed, placing her hand against the glass. "You shouldn't be here."

Derek frowned looking down, she shouldn't have to go through this. What _he_ was putting her through. This was all his fault. "You need to go." He said sharply.

"Derek..." She whispered.

"Michelle listen to me, don't come back here. I don't want you to see me like this. Go on, tell Scott to come."

"But..."

"I mean it, go." He commanded.

Then so quietly she muttered. "I love you." Hurrying she slammed the phone down and hurried away from the booth. As she walked down the hall she wondered if she was ever going to hear him say it back.

Taylor stood in the elevator, it seemed to be moving in slow motion. She was told when she walked in the lobby that Stiles was already in a room on the fifth floor. His dad had visited but a call made him leave about ten minutes before she arrived. A small ding snapped her out of her thoughts. '5012,' She thought walking down the hallway. The smell of different disinfectants was nearly overpowering, down the hall she heard a man coughing, a couple nurses gave her small smiles as Taylor approached the certain room. Stopping she could see him in the window. His eyes were closed, bandages on his forehead, his right arm was in a blue sling. His left leg was being propped up with several pillows.

Taking a deep, shaky breath Taylor turned the handle. She heard the beeping of his heart monitor, that was the only sound in the room as she quietly shut the door. As she approached his bedside she saw a wooden chair at his left side, probably abandoned by his dad when he left. Sitting down she lightly ran her hand over his undamaged arm, being careful of his IV. Looking up she saw a couple bruises on his face, a black eye, a dark purple mark down his cheek. Taylor kept trying to blink back tears. "H-hi," She stuttered tracing small circles on his arm. "I-I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. If I had listened to you sooner, and we hadn't had that stupid fight you..." She paused finally releasing the tears she had been holding back. "You wouldn't be here. You don't deserve to be here." Sighing she rested her head on his bed, holding onto his hand.

Michelle pointed for Scott to go back with the officer. Lynne gave her a confused look as Scott stood from his seat. When he was gone Michelle plopped down next to her friend, running her hands through her hair. "Michelle, what happened?" Lynne whispered.

She sighed, wiping her eyes. This was unusual, she was the one in that group that _never _cried. "He-he told me not to come back." She mumbled. "He doesn't want to see me."

"He doesn't mean that."

"Yes, yes he does. He freakin' said it, Lynne!" Michelle exclaimed before calming down. "I-I'm sorry, I just...I don't know how to deal with my boyfriend in jail."

"I understand...I don't know how to deal with my boyfriend kissing his ex-girlfriend." Lynne muttered not being able to control the words slipping out.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah...again not the best time to talk about this but...when you dropped me off I walked in on Scott and Allison kissing."

"But you two are acting like nothing happened."

"I know...its hard to explain." She sighed. "Allison actually came to me saying that even though they kissed he would never be hers again. Michelle, I wish you could have heard what he said to me."

"So you guys are ok?"

"Well...we're not like we used to be but I'm hoping we can be better. Its just gonna take some time to be able to fully trust him again." She sighed. "It if happens again though I'm gonna snap her like a twig and punch Scott in his werewolf face."

"There's the Lynne I know and love." Michelle chuckled. "Where's Taylor?"

"She went to the hospital to see Stiles, they moved him to a room. I said we would meet up with her."

Michelle nodded her head. "Want to go now?"

"Yeah, Scott will come by later."

Stiles' hospital room had become quiet, his heart monitor was the only sound to be heard. Taylor found herself just watching him breathe. As long as she saw his chest rising and falling she knew he was still with her. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve she heard the door open. A younger nurse with light brown hair walked in. "Hi, you must be his girlfriend." She smiled. "I'm Patti, don't worry he's in good hands."

Taylor nodded rising from her seat so Patti could check his IV. "H-how's he doing?" She muttered almost choking the words out.

"He's stable but he's not out of the woods yet, which I'm sure is the last thing you wanted to hear." The nurse sighed. "He lost a lot of blood, we had to do about three transfusions. The good news is his surgery went smoothly and he didn't have any severe head trauma."

Taylor nodded watching her check his blood pressure. When she was done Patti placed a hand on her shoulder. "Visiting hours end at nine tonight but if you need me to I'll pull a few strings to let you stay the night."

"Thank you very much," Taylor smiled weakly.

Patti nodded again walking out of the room. When the door shut Taylor took her seat at his bedside again. "At least you have a nice nurse, if anyone was mean to you I would have to hit them." She chuckled slightly.

Michelle and Lynne made their way to the hospital's elevator. As they passed a corner Michelle spotted a few vending machines. "Hey I'll meet you up there, I haven't eaten anything since lunch." She said. "Can I borrow a dollar?"

Lynne sighed pulling a few dollars out of her pocket. Michelle quickly grabbed on and bounced down the hall. "You're sharing with me!" Lynne exclaimed immediately shutting up seeing a group of nurses pass her.

Jackson walked down the hallway of the fifth floor of the hospital. He smirked at a few nurses at their station. They watched him walk around the corner before smiling to each other. When he reached his destination he saw no one which made things better for him. Looking through the glass he saw Taylor watching him, he could tell she had been crying but it didn't seem to bother him. He looked more annoyed like he expected no one to be in the room with him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He heard making him look up.

"Hello Lynne, nice to see you too." Jackson chuckled.

"I say again what the hell are you doing here?" Lynne growled. "You're the reason he's here. You have no right to be here."

"I didn't know you were in charge of this floor."

"If Taylor sees you here she's going to become even more upset. Just go and spare everyone a little bit of pain."

Jackson pursed his lips, taking a few steps towards her. "Now why would I want to do that?"

"Get. Out." Lynne snapped.

She regretted the words seeing Jackson's eyes begin to glow. In a second Jackson had her pinned against the wall, his hand clamped over her neck. Coughing, her smaller hands grasped his larger one. She could feel the air escape her lungs. Jackson let out an evil growl pressing her further into the wall. Her feet must have been a foot off the ground.

In the next moment Jackson was tackled onto the cold floor. Lynne fell to her knees gasping for breath. She felt hands on her shoulders, looking up she came face to face with her friend. "Mich...elle." She coughed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here. So is Scott." Michelle answered looking over to see Scott pushing the alpha away.

Jackson was shocked to feel the amount of strength Scott possessed. He thought he was only a beta, how was this amount of strength possible? "You _ever _come near her again, I'll rip your head off." Scott growled. "Got it?"

Michelle helped Lynne stand as they stood up from their spot on the floor. Scott took deep breaths trying to calm himself down, the last thing he wanted was for his girlfriend to see him in that kind of rage. Slowly he felt his fangs return to normal, blinking a couple times his eyes were back to their normal brown. Making sure the alpha was gone he walked over to Lynne, who had was breathing normally again. "Hey, you ok?" He asked, worry evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "What was he doing here?"

"Admiring his handy work?" Michelle scoffed looking in Stiles' room.

Taylor noticed her friends standing in the hallway. Rising from her seat she walked to the door. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Jackson was just here, you didn't see him?" Michelle asked.

"N-no, I was too concerned about Stiles." She explained. "Why was he here?"

"We were just talking about that." Lynne muttered, she didn't want Taylor to worry about this. She was already dealing with enough.

"How's Stiles?" Scott asked.

Taylor crossed her arms. "Broken leg, I-I think some broken ribs, and a fractured wrist but his nurse told me he didn't have any head trauma which is good."

"Can I see him?"

"Yeah, go ahead." She smiled stepping aside so Scott could walk in.

After the door closed Michelle and Lynne stepped over to their friend. "Hey, how are _you _doing?" Michelle asked.

"I'm hanging in." She sighed. "Its just hard seeing him like this."

Her friends nodded wrapping an arm around their shoulders. "Have you eaten anything?" They asked as they walked down the hallway.

Scott looked at his best friend. A hand covered his mouth, he couldn't really believe this was Stiles Stilinski, the guy who was always talking, always has a good time, making people laugh. Stuff like this wasn't supposed to happen to him. He sighed again looking down at the light blue blanket. "I talked to Derek," He muttered. "Your dad and everyone else in town thinks _he _did this to you. I guess that's what Jackson was counting on."

He paused listening to the steady rhythm of the heart monitor. "Stiles, you gotta come out of this, I could never have gotten through all this werewolf stuff without your help." He muttered, for the first time in a while he felt tears sting his eyes. "I'm gonna make sure Jackson pays for this. Mark my words, he won't know what hit him. He's gonna regret doing this." Scott growled rising from his seat. "I'll see you soon, Stiles, we need you back. I know one person really needs you back."

With that he walked out of the room, there was nothing left to say. He hoped on some level Stiles heard him, hopefully he heard him. Scott heard the door close but he failed to notice one of Stiles' fingers twitch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Wait, What?

The morning air sent a chill downs everyone's back. Fog was so thick cars were driving a minimal speed down back roads. Feeling the cold air, Stiles' eyes shot open. Looking at his surroundings he noticed he was alive, in the same exact place he remembered a werewolf attacking him. Jackson Whittemore to be exact. Quickly sitting up he looked around. "Wha...? How did I...?" He muttered standing up.

Working his way up the hill he saw his Jeep off in the distance. "Ok, am I back in time? Was this all a dream?" He thought out loud making his way through the trees.

Deciding to check the house again he looked through the windows before opening the front door. It was still the same, empty and deserted, but as Stiles made his way into the kitchen, the place where he had found the body, it was nowhere to be found. "Well I know he didn't just _get up _and _walk away_." Stiles sighed running a hand over his head.

Reaching into his jeans pocket he pulled out his cell phone. The date was November 1, 2011. "What the hell?" He whispered. Now Stiles was totally confused. "I'm in...how...I'm back to last semester? I must have hit my head harder than I thought."

Twenty minutes later a very confused Stiles was walking up the sidewalk to Beacon Hills high school. Everything _looked _normal, he still wore his usual plaid, and Jackson still almost hit him in the parking lot with his silver Porsche. Stiles was a little cautious as he headed towards the school's entrance, he didn't even hear a certain girl call his name. Inside the hallway he made his way to his locker, still the same combination, his lacrosse gear stuffed in the back. "Hey," He heard making him jump. His nerves calmed seeing the face of his best friend. "Whoa, you ok?"

"I don't know, I think I may be suffering from some kind of head trauma." Stiles muttered hoping Scott didn't hear him.

"Uh ok? Well I tried calling you this morning but you didn't pick up." His voice got lower. "Did it happen again?"

Stiles gave him a confused look. "Did _what _happen again?"

Scott looked around making sure no one was paying attention. "You know," He whispered. "You told me you kept waking up in the woods."

"Me? Why would _I _wake up in the woods?"

"Stiles, are you trying to be funny or something? Ever since..._it_ happened you said you would find yourself in the woods, wandering around. You had no idea how you fell asleep in your bed just to find yourself somewhere in the middle of the woods."

"But..." They heard footsteps approaching them.

"Looks like _someone _doesn't think your joke is funny." Scott muttered walking away.

Stiles gave him a confused look before turning around to run into Allison Argent. "Hey, did you not hear me calling for you in the break area?" She asked.

"What? Uh, no, no I didn't." He stammered.

"Well it looked like you were pretty focused on something." She chuckled leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Don't worry about it, I'll see you at lunch."

Stiles' mouth fell open. "What just happened?" He muttered as Scott walked up beside him.

"Your girlfriend kissed you, what's up with you today?"

They watched Allison meet up with Lydia down the hall. "I have no idea, but I _really _need to find out."

Stiles felt a strong sense of deja vu as he sat in his first couple of classes. He had heard all the lectures, taken the tests before, the only difference was he _heard _little things he had never been able to hear before. Someone clicking their pen in the very back of the classroom, one time he heard a cough from outside of the school, he could even smell the cafeteria food cooking as he walked through the halls on the other side of the building. 'What is going on with me?' He thought.

As he passed by the front office he saw a picture sitting on a small table. He had never seen it before so he walked closer to see who's it was. His eyes widened seeing Michelle's face, at first he thought it was some kind of track honor but then he noticed something out of order. He saw two dates above her picture, one was her birthday he knew, the other he wasn't so sure but he realized it was two months prior. "Oh my God," He whispered.

"Excuse me," Someone muttered passing him in the hallway.

Stiles felt someone brush up against him. Looking down he recognized the familiar blonde head. "Taylor," He whispered following her down the hall.

She came to a stop at her locker. Stiles noted she still looked the same, no big changes in her clothes or her hair. "Hey Tay," He smiled leaning on the locker next to hers.

Taylor looked up at her classmate with a weird expression. "Uh hi."

"What? You don't look too happy to see me."

"Well I mean, we never talk. We had a class together but other than that you've never spoken to me."

Stiles was shocked. Here he was standing in front of his girlfriend, well who he _thought _was his girlfriend, and she didn't even know him. "Hey Stilinski," He heard someone yell. His eyes met a familiar face.

"Jackson, uh, hey." Stiles stuttered.

"You mind backing away from my girlfriend?" Jackson asked placing his arm around Taylor's shoulders.

"Wha...? Your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, for about four months now." He smirked as Taylor smiled slightly up at him. "Where have you been, Stilinski?"

"Trust me, you wouldn't believe me," Stiles whispered. "I, uh, I just wanted to see how Taylor was doing. We had Food's class together last year. I thought it might be a good time for us to catch up."

Jackson chuckled. "Well think again. Come on, Tay, I'll walk you to class."

Taylor gave Stiles a small smile as Jackson gently pushed her down the hall. She didn't know why but she almost felt bad leaving him like that. Quickly shaking those thoughts aside she rested her head against her boyfriend's shoulder.

Stiles watched them walk away before he lost them in the crowd of students trying to hurry to their destination. Not bothering finding his way to his class he just stood there in the middle of the hallway. He felt people bumping into him but it felt like his feet were glued to the linoleum floor. After a couple minutes the crowd thinned out and he heard Scott's voice. "Stiles, what are you doing? We gotta get to class."

"Ok did someone hack my phone and change the date? Is this some kind of joke all of you were trying to pull on me?" Stiles exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yesterday I was attacked by Jackson, who is a werewolf, Taylor was my girlfriend, and _you _were the one who always found himself waking up in the woods. What the hell is going on?"

Scott put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Stiles, I think you better go home. You don't sound like yourself."

Without a word Stiles threw his arms up. Scott was right he _did _need to go home. Nothing was right and he had no idea how to fix it. Sighing to himself he said a quiet 'see ya' to Scott before walking out of the school. Slamming his door he started his Jeep as he started to pull away someone standing in the middle of the lane made him slam on his breaks. It was Michelle, but she was pale, her eyes lifeless. She stared at him and he seemed to hear her voice in his head. "Hey...your dad is on his way to see you. I think he blames himself for all this." Michelle said.

Before he knew it she was gone without a trace. Looking around he didn't see her at all. "I must be losing my mind." He whispered stepping on the gas.

Stiles drove home, he was surprised to see his dad's car sitting in the driveway. Usually he would be at the station at this time. Stiles didn't even care if he was going to be interrogated about cutting school. Still confused about the encounter with Michelle he walked through the front door. He heard his dad typing away on his laptop in the kitchen. "Stiles, is that you?"

"Yeah...at least I'm pretty sure its still me." He mumbled walking through the hallway to meet up with his father.

"What are you doing home at this time?"

"I was just...feeling sick. Just not myself today, I guess."

"Well all right, but just remember if you don't go to school you won't be able to be on first line anymore."

"First line? Since when am I on first line?"

"Since the first lacrosse practice of the season. Scott told me you had a pretty impressive try out if I'm not mistaken."

"Me? _I _had an impressive try out?" Stiles repeated.

He felt his dad rest his hand on his forehead. "Maybe you are sick. How about you go get some rest?"

"Good idea." He whispered walking up the stairs.

Relieved to see his room still the same he started pacing the floor. "Ok...so Allison is my girlfriend, Taylor barely knows who I am, Scott says I sometimes wake up in the woods. I can hear Michelle talking in my head? What the hell is going on with my life?" He ranted.

Going over to his laptop he checked a few files. A couple school projects, some pictures he decided to click on. It was him and Allison, they were smiling up at the camera, the picture looked to be taken in the woods somewhere. "Oh my God, this reminds me when Scott said he and Allison ditched school for her birthday." Stiles sighed. "So _we _skipped school on her birthday?"

Standing up from his chair he ran a hand over his head. "So my life is exactly like Scott's after he got the bite? I must be dreaming...but how am I going to wake up?"

Stiles continued to pace his floor until the point he thought he left an track in the carpet. Grabbing his keys he decided he needed to talk to the one person who would actually listen to him.

At the school's library Taylor was finishing up a session with one of her tutoring students. "Ok so you understand what's going to be on your test tomorrow?"

"Yeah, thanks a lot Taylor." The freshman smiled gathering his books.

"No problem, let me know how it goes." She smiled standing from her chair.

Grabbing her purse she walked out of the library at the same time Lynne was coming out of the Science lab. Both awkwardly waved at one another before going in separate directions. Ever since their other best friend, Michelle, died their group just kind of disbanded. Taylor began dating Jackson after he and Lydia called it quits. Lynne had just became an outcast. She barely spoke to anyone, she kept her head down in all of her classes, and she began dressing in all black every day. No one really knew why they drifted apart, maybe since it was all three of them for so long the friendship wasn't complete without Michelle. It was sad but that was high school, right?

Stiles parked his Jeep in front of Scott's house. Melissa's car wasn't in the driveway so he figured his friend was home alone. Without even bothering knocking on the door Stiles rushed in, he took off upstairs to Scott's bedroom. "Stiles, what are you doing here?" Scott asked sitting at his computer desk. "You feeling better?"

"No, not exactly, in fact I think I'm more confused than ever." Stiles explained sitting on the bed. "Ok, if I tell you something do you promise not to think I'm insane?"

Scott gave his friend a confused look but seeing how worried Stiles seemed he nodded his head. "I promise, what do you need to tell me?"

Stiles took a deep breath before opening his mouth. "I think...I'm in some kind of alternate universe."

Scott blinked a couple times. "Ok...what have you been taking lately?"

"Scott, I'm serious. I went to bed last night in one life, I wake up and I'm in like a totally different reality."

"What do you mean?"

"Ok my dad said I had an amazing try out for lacrosse right? And that I made first line." Scott nodded. "It was _you _that did that. It was _you _that got the bite that turned you into a werewolf."

"Wow...you finally realize you're a werewolf?"

"I'm not a werewolf! You are!"

"Ok, so what else went on in your other life?"

"Well for one, you were the one dating Allison before she moved away but then you started dating this girl Lynne."

"Lynne? You mean the girl that's pretty much mute?"

"What? All right, Scott, I need you to tell me everything that's been going on for the past couple months. I mean, I saw a picture of Michelle with a birth and a death date in the office today. Just remind me of a few things."

"Yeah, because she died a couple months ago."

"What? How?"

"Well, uh, she was running in the woods and she was attacked by some kind of animal."

"Where?"

"Close to the Hale property. We went to go look for the body, when we got separated. The next day you told me something bit you."

"Ok...that makes sense. What about Lynne and Taylor?"

"Well they just drifted apart I guess. They both took it pretty hard they just handled it in different ways. Lynne became isolated, I haven't heard her say a word all semester and Taylor wound up in Jackson's clique. Don't ask me how but they started dating, trust me it shocked everyone."

Stiles sighed looking down at the rug. "So what else happened in your 'other life?'" He heard Scott ask.

"Well, uh, for starters, Michelle is alive and kicking. And I fell in love with Taylor."

"So that's why you were talking to her today."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know who I am, well she does...but you know what I mean."

"So...what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what I can do. I mean, besides you, there's no one I can really talk to about this." Stiles said. "I'm leaving one thing out though."

"What is it?"

"Well today when I was leaving the school I _saw _Michelle, she wasn't saying anything but I could _ hear _her in my head."

"Wow...what was she saying?"

"Something about my dad then when I got home he was there."

Scott got up and started pacing the floor. "Ok so you heard Michelle talking about your dad and then you saw your dad?" He questioned. "Maybe its some kind of sign. Whoever Michelle mentions to you is who you see or talk to."

"I guess that makes sense...but I haven't seen her anymore since then."

"I don't know, Stiles, this whole thing just doesn't make sense."

Then Stiles thought about someone. "Wait, Derek, where's Derek?"

"Probably at his house, I mean he barely leaves that place anyway. Unless its to scare the crap out of us."

"Come on, we gotta see him."

Scott followed his friend, confused as to why they needed to see Derek so bad. The last time they saw him was on his property and that was weeks ago. Ever since then they had their first lacrosse game, Stiles had a hard time controlling his rage that night but luckily he had managed to keep it in check. Afterwards he ran to the locker room thats where Scott found him and Allison kissing in the shower, one of the most awkward moments of his life he had to admit. After seriously thinking about everything Stiles had told him, the look in his eye told Scott he was serious. Plus how could Stiles make all that up? If he was telling the truth what were they going to do about all this? If this really wasn't Stiles' life then how was he going to get his regular life back?

Derek Hale sat in what used to be his living room. So far there were two deaths on his property, one was his sister Laura, the other was just a teenage girl who just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He narrowed his eyes thinking about that morning, he could smell the body rotting from his front porch. Then he met Stiles Stilinski, the last person he expected to become a beta. Sure, he had enough knowledge but that didn't mean he knew _everything _that came with the territory. Since then he had tried to train the newest beta but so far Stiles was controlling his emotions better than he originally expected. The full moon was coming up fast, he just hoped Stiles' progress would continue.

Stiles and Scott were close to Derek's house when they both received a text message. 'Party at Lydia's. Everyone's invited.' Scott sighed placing his phone back on his lap. "So do you want to go?"

Stiles couldn't help the words before they escaped his mouth. "Do you think Taylor will be there?"

"Dude, you _do _realize Allison is your girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah, I know, but...I just don't hold those feelings for her. She's a cool girl...she's just not _my _girl."

"So you're just gonna try and get some of your old life back?"

Stiles felt like a lightbulb went off in his head. "That's perfect! If I'm stuck here I might as well try and enjoy it."

"I was joking but ok, but Taylor is with Jackson. I doubt she'll break up with him for you, a guy she barely knows."

"Well I guess she'll just have to get to know me all over again." Turning the Jeep around he decided he would jut have to speak to Derek later. "I gotta shower, I smell like pine needles and sweat."

Scott shook his head. "I was gonna say anything but since you mentioned it..." He laughed as the Jeep sped through the streets.

Lynne sighed looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her dark hair framing her face as her eyes stared at a shell of who she used to be. She received the mass text telling her about a party at Lydia Martin's house. At first Lynne was totally against it, but after thinking about it, and some convincing from her mom, she decided to go. At least for an hour, what could it hurt? Sighing she picked up the curling iron, if she was gonna go to a party she could at least look like the girl everyone used to know.

Taylor cussed under her breath checking her phone for the fourth time. Jackson was supposed to be at her house a half hour ago to pick her up, of course he never kept his word when it came to promptness. Checking her reflection she saw the same straight blonde hair, the same blue eyes with the proper amount of makeup. Even though she looked the same, why did she feel so different? She was snapped from her thoughts hearing a horn honk from outside. Glancing through a window she saw her boyfriend's silver Porsche sitting in her driveway. "About time," She muttered grabbing her black sweater off the back of an arm chair.

Stiles sighed running his hands over his head, making sure his hair was somewhat neat. Glancing up in the mirror he smiled, he looked good without the 'trying too hard' message hanging over his head. A gray T-shirt, his leather jacket, and worn in jeans, perfect for a high school party. And possibly to impress a girl. Walking out of his bedroom he saw Scott standing in the hallway, just in jeans and a black long sleeved shirt, nothing out of the ordinary. "You ready?"

"Do you know how you're going to do this? I mean, you have to end things with Allison and even then, you don't know if Jackson and Taylor are going to break up." Scott explained as they walked out of the front door.

"I know, but that's a chance I'm willing to take. I'll wait as long as I have to."

"Dang, you're really into this girl."

Stiles nodded. "I just need some parts of my life back, and I'll do anything just to get a little bit back."

Scott smiled, "Well let's go so you can do that."

Taylor sat in silence in the Martin's living room. Everyone around her was having a good time, except her. Jackson had ditched her to hang out with his lacrosse buddies, but she still noticed Lydia staring him down when they arrived. Taylor had to stop herself from saying something, the last time she had an altercation with the red head she had a terrible fight with Jackson. One of the worst ones they had, she refused to talk to him for days. Eventually it smoothed over, only after several apologies on both ends.

Sighing to herself she stood from her spot on the couch. Brushing past other party goers she stumbled into the kitchen to get a drink. She was never a big drinker but she felt like she was going to need one to get through the night. "Excuse me," She mumbled to someone on her left.

"Oh, sorry," They sighed stepping aside. Taylor recognized the brunette, it was Allison, Stiles' girlfriend.

"Hey Allison," Taylor smiled, she had barely talked to the girl before. She just knew Jackson and Lydia were friends with her, it couldn't hurt to be friendly.

"Hi Taylor, I didn't know you were coming tonight."

"Jackson sort of convinced me to come." She chuckled. "I was just getting a drink...Um, is Stiles coming?"

"I don't know," She said sadly. "He's been acting so weird lately. Why are you asking about Stiles?"

"Just wondering," Taylor chuckled stepping away. "I'll talk to you later."

She hurried away but accidently bumped into someone else. "I'm so sorry...Lynne?"

"Hey Tay,"

"Hey, Lynne, I'm sorry. You're wearing your drink now."

Lynne laughed. "Its ok, it was water anyway."

Jackson looked across the room to see his girlfriend talking to the social outcast of Beacon Hills high. He narrowed his eyes walking over to her. "Excuse us," He snarled at the girl grabbing Taylor by her arm. "What are you doing?"

"Talking? What the hell is your problem?" Taylor snapped pulling her arm away.

"No, you're ruining your social standing by talking to _her_. Stay away from her."

"Last time I checked I could talk to anyone I wanted. Just because you don't like her is no reason for me not to talk to her. Grow up."

With that she stormed away from him. Who the hell was he telling her to stay away from someone who used to be her best friend because of what? Her social standing? Months ago she didn't even have a social standing. In her heart Taylor knew her relationship wasn't going to last much longer, she just didn't know how soon they were going to break up.

Stiles pulled his Jeep to a stop across the street from Lydia's house. In his head he was thinking about how he was going to handle this situation with Allison. He didn't want to just break up with her at a party, especially a party where the whole school was present. Walking through the front door the smell of alcohol filled his nose more than it ever had at a party. Looking around he didn't see Taylor or Allison, or Jackson for that matter. Scott stuck by his side as they made their way through the house. In the kitchen he found Taylor, a red cup in hand. "Whoa, are you actually drinking?" Stiles laughed. He remembered she had never even touched a cup of beer before.

"Yeah, I kind of need it." She shrugged pushing the cup aside wiping her mouth. She didn't like the taste of beer, that's for sure.

"So...you having fun?"

Taylor shrugged. "Not really, I've never really been to big parties like this. We always went to this pool hall outside of town to have fun."

"You and your friends?"

Looking down at the floor she nodded her head. "Yeah," she whispered walking past the two boys.

Stiles watched him disappear into the crowd. "Well that didn't go the way I wanted it to." He sighed running a hand over his face.

"And what did we learn from that failure?" Scott asked.

"Shut up Scott," Stiles muttered walking away.

Jackson smirked as he approached a certain red head. Lydia smiled at him as she leaned on the wall, his arm raised above her head. "Where have you been hiding?" She smiled.

"Around," He whispered as she leaned up to kiss him.

Lynne's eyes widened seeing her old best friend's boyfriend in a lip lock with his ex-girlfriend. Deciding she had seen enough she hurried away into the back yard. She just hoped she didn't run into Taylor, telling a girl her boyfriend was cheating on her was never a good situation. She was almost outside when she collided with someone's chest. "Oh, I'm sorry..." Her hazel eyes met a familiar pair of brown orbs. "Scott...hi."

"Lynne, hey, how are you?" He asked.

"Good, I guess, I just wish I could forget some stuff."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it, I'll see you later." She muttered quickly walking away.

Scott watched her make her way to the back yard. Thinking to himself 'Why do girls act like that?' He walked back into the kitchen. He noticed another brunette standing at the counter. "Allison," He smiled as he walked over to her.

"Scott, hey, have you seen Stiles?"

"Not for a while, why?"

"Just wondering, he's been acting really strange lately. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Scott shrugged. "Uh, no, I have no idea."

"Speak of the devil." She smiled seeing Stiles walk into the room.

"H-hey, I was actually just looking for you." He sighed. "Can we talk?"

"Sure, let's go outside." Stiles nodded following her through the patio doors.

In his head he thought about how he could do this. Stiles had never actually broken up with a girl before, now he had to do it with a girl he doesn't even remember dating. Sighing to himself he sat down on one of the lawn chairs, Allison sitting down next to him. "So what's up?" She asked.

"Uh, I...I don't know how exactly to do this." He muttered looking down at the concrete.

"You want to break up, don't you?"

Stiles' head shot up. "H-how did you know that?"

"You've been acting so weird lately, how did I not know?" She chuckled lightly. "Look, its ok, you take your time and figure out what you want." She sighed standing up to walk back into the house.

Stiles watched her thinking 'That was easier than I thought.'

Lynne heard laughing come up behind her as she sat in the Martin's living room. "Look who showed up." She knew exactly who it was. "How the hell did you even get invited to this party?" Jackson asked as she stood up from her seat.

"Everyone was invited last time I checked." Lynne snapped crossing her arms. Her usual shyness long gone.

"You should have known it didn't mean you though."

Lynne scoffed. "Good to know, now if you'll excuse me." She grumbled trying to walk past him.

As she stepped away she felt someone pour a drink on her head. She heard laughing as she rubbed her eyes. When her vision came back she saw Lydia standing with Jackson, an empty cup in her hand and a smirk on her face. "Oops."

Taylor watched as Jackson laughed at Lynne as she ran away down the hall. She also saw the way Jackson was looking at his old girlfriend. Walking over to him she couldn't hold back anymore, she slapped him hard across the face. Hearing a couple 'Oooh's' from the crowd she hissed. "We're done."

Stiles sat by the pool, completely unaware of everything going on in the house. "Taylor needs you." He heard.

Looking around his eyes landed on the same girl he heard speaking to him earlier that day. Michelle stood off in the corner of the yard. "She needs you." Was all she said.

Jumping up from his seat he made his way back into the house. He didn't see the blonde anywhere. "Hey, have you seen Taylor?" He asked Bobby.

"Uh, last time I saw her she was slapping Jackson." He chuckled. "I think she walked outside."

"Thanks." Stiles said quickly working his way through the crowd.

Looking through a window he saw Taylor, but she wasn't alone. He saw anger in her face but it quickly turned to fear. Stiles ran outside to see Jackson holding onto Taylor's arm keeping her from leaving. "Let go of me!"

"No, we're not done here. You're not breaking up with me." He growled.

Stiles felt his anger rise, more so than he ever had in his life. "I would listen to her."

Jackson looked back at him. "Stay out of this, Stilinski."

He didn't know what he was doing and before Stiles knew it he had grabbed Jackson's shoulder. "No, let go of her, right now."

Jackson cringed reluctantly releasing Taylor. He mumbled a few curse words under his breath before walking back into the party. Stiles watched him go before turning to Taylor. "You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah...thank you." She half smiled.

Seeing her unharmed made his rage disappear. "Um...you need a ride home?"

Taylor smiled and nodded her head. Smiling to himself he texted Scott as they made their way to his Jeep. 'Taking Taylor home, text me if you need a ride.' Quickly hitting send he thought to himself, 'Hopefully this goes well.'

**All right, this chapter was a total experiment. I wanted to try something new and just see how it goes. If you all liked this I will continue, if not just ignore this chapter altogether haha. Constructive criticism only, I will not pay attention to negative comments.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Life as I Know It

There was an uncomfortable silence in the Jeep as Stiles drove through the suburbs. He still remembered all those talks he and Taylor shared when he drove her home from work, he wasn't used to them being silent. She kept her eyes out the window, probably trying to process what happened with Jackson. Finally Stiles just couldn't take it anymore. "So, uh, am I going the right way?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, you are, just keep going straight." She muttered, her voice just above a whisper.

Stiles nodded gripping the steering wheel tighter. "I'm sorry."

Taylor glanced at him. "Why? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"Well...I'm sorry Jackson treated you like that."

"I should have known, he was a douche before, and every girl should know you can't change a guy. No matter how hard you try."

"He won't change unless he wants to."

"Exactly." She sighed as he pulled up to her house. "Thank you for the ride, see you at school?"

"Yeah, yeah I'll be there." As she opened the door he stopped her. "You know not all guys are like Jackson." He paused, trying to find the right words. "I mean, you'll find someone who deserves you."

Taylor shot him a smile. "Thanks...and he may be closer than I think, right?"

"Right."

She nodded, biting her bottom lip. "Thanks Stiles." She smiled shutting the door.

From her front door she waved. With a smile on his face he put the Jeep into drive and started to pull away as the door closed. "Yeah, he's a lot closer than you think."

Back at the party Lynne was waiting in the Martin's bathroom. Her shirt was ruined, that much she was sure of but she received help from an unlikely source. "Hey, Lynne, open up." She heard Scott call from the other side of the door.

With a small smile on her face she opened it to see his face. "You're lucky I wear two shirts all the time."

"Yeah." She chuckled taking the white T-shirt from his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem, uh, did you drive here?" She nodded. "Ok...well I hate to ask this but can you give me a ride home? Stiles kind of left me."

"Uh, yeah, sure, no problem. Let me change and I'll be right out." Lynne smiled.

Scott nodded stepping back. Down the hall he saw Jackson and Lydia locked in a lip lock, apparently it didn't take him long to get over a break up. Scott shook his head looking down at the carpet, the party had thinned out. He saw just a few people remained, most were too intoxicated to drive. His head shot up seeing Lynne in his white T-shirt which looked to be two sizes too big on her frame. A smirk found his way to his face. "Hey."

"Hi," She smiled. "You ready to go?"

Nodding his head Scott followed her through the living room to her car, a beat up Volkswagen beetle. "Uh, what year is this and are you sure its gonna make the drive?" He laughed.

"Its a 1962, and its been fully restored, thank you very much." Lynne explained looking down at a few rust spots. "Well motor wise its been restored, haven't quite worked on the paint just yet."

"I can tell." He chuckled climbing into the car. "And what color is it supposed to be?"

"Red, at least thats the color my grandpa decided on."

Still laughing Scott waited as she fired up the engine, after a few minutes Lynne pulled out without a single problem. "Want to make another joke about my car?" She asked.

"No, no you've proved me wrong." He smiled. "So you do talk, kind of surprising."

"Or maybe I've just had a lot to say tonight."

"Yeah, but in school people haven't heard you say anything, well ever since..." He trailed off hoping he didn't offend her.

"I know, its complicated I guess you can say."

"What do you mean?"

Lynne gripped the steering wheel tighter. Taking a deep breath she said. "Me, Taylor, and Michelle were best friends, you could never get me to shut up with them around but...when Michelle died it just fell apart." She sighed. "Maybe it was just confusion, going through the grieving process, or Michelle just not being around at all, Taylor and I just lost connection."

"She began dating Jackson."

She nodded. "Honestly I don't know how that relationship started, she never told me, but I could tell she didn't really want to be with him."

"Why didn't you do something? Join a club, make other friends?"

"I was friends with them since kindergarten, spent every day with them, its kind of hard to just spark up a new friendship with people I've never really talked to before. It just seemed much easier to disappear for a while then start a whole new life in college."

Scott nodded, he felt like he finally understood where this girl was coming from. Before he knew it she was pulling to a stop in front of his house. "Thanks for the ride." He sighed opening his door.

"Scott," Lynne said catching his attention. "Thanks...for the talk."

Nodding again, Scott sent her a smile before climbing out of the car. After a small wave Lynne drove off feeling a lot better than she had at the beginning of the night. 'Even if it took getting a drink poured over my head for it to happen.' She thought turning onto the main road.

On Monday Stiles was smiling as he entered the hallway. He felt a little better about this life knowing he may be getting just a little bit of his old life back. Stopping at his locker he felt someone brush his shoulder. "So Stilinski, you and my girlfriend have a good night?" Jackson asked.

"Last time I checked you two broke up or do you not remember her slapping you in front of the whole party?"

Jackson scoffed. "Don't get too comfy, she's still mine."

Stiles felt his anger rise as Jackson walked away. The only thing that calmed him down was seeing Taylor approaching him. "Hey," She smiled. "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it." He sighed. "How are you doing?"

"I'm good, I was just wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend."

"Like...a date?"

"Like a casual meet up between old classmates." She chuckled. "I'm not really ready for anything too serious right now."

"Oh no, I understand, and I would love to do something." He smirked.

"Ok, I'll text you later." Taylor smiled before walking to her locker.

Stiles watched her walk away before he threw his arms up in excitement. Feeling someone tap him on the shoulder he turned to see his best friend. "Wasn't that Taylor?" Scott asked.

"Yeah," Stiles smiled. "We might be doing something this weekend."

Suddenly Scott's face turned serious. "Stiles, you can't, the full moon's this weekend."

"So?"

"So? Dude, do you not remember what's happened the past full moons?" Stiles tilted his head in confusion. "Of course you don't. I'll just make this simple, dude, you can't go out that night."

"But if I don't then I probably won't get the chance again."

Scott sighed. "Look we'll talk to Derek about it after school...even though he still scares me."

Stiles nodded, his head shot up hearing the bell ring. In his head he just kept thinking of his other life. Now with what he was going through he understood what was going on with Scott last semester. Sure, he was there with him he couldn't fully comprehend his situation. Back when he was in that parking garage with Peter he could have gotten the bite but he pulled away at the last second. Ever since that night Stiles wondered what his life would have been like if he hadn't pulled away. If he survived the process that came with the bite his life would have changed drastically. Now he was getting that life he always thought of but he wondered if he even wanted it now.

After school he made his way to his Jeep, he saw Scott already waiting for him. He knew he had to talk to the alpha about this...but wait was Derek even the alpha here? Stopping in his tracks he remembered he didn't know what was going on with the pack here. Running over to his friend he whispered. "Who's the alpha here?"

Scott looked stunned. "Uh, we've been trying to figure that out remember?"

"What...so Derek's not the alpha?"

"No," Scott sighed. "Originally that's who we thought bit you but he said there was another. Someone we've been trying to track for weeks."

Stiles looked around. "What if I told you I know who it is?"

Scott gave his friend a confused look, but he wanted to know more. "Get in the Jeep, we're going to see Derek."

Derek gulped down a swig of water. He just finished a work out, something he used to do for sports but now he just did it to pass the time. Going into town wasn't much of an option for him so he usually just stayed on his property all day, going out only at night. Occasionally he paid his uncle visits at the nursing home. They usually didn't last long but since Peter was his only living family member he had to see him. Sitting down on the front steps of his house he thought back to when Stiles got the bite, he thought Derek gave it to him. Ever since then they had been trying to find the real alpha with no luck or leads at the moment.

His head popping up he heard a car approaching his home. Sighing to himself he saw the familiar beat up Jeep. "What does he want?" He thought out loud as he stood up.

Stiles saw Derek standing at his front porch. Throwing his Jeep into park he opened his door with Scott following suit. "What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"We gotta talk to you about something." Stiles answered stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Derek nodded his head once telling him to continue. "Do you have any idea who the alpha is?" Scott asked before Stiles got the chance.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out for weeks, why do you have any idea who it is?"

Stiles gulped, "Its your uncle, Peter."

"Peter? Peter's been in a coma-like state ever since the fire if you don't remember. How could he be the alpha?"

"Derek, think about it, he's really the only one who could benefit from your sister's death. He would have been next in line to become the alpha."

Derek's jaw clenched. "I'll check into it but I don't see how its possible. Is there another reason why you're here?"

"He wants to go out with a girl on a full moon this weekend." Scott blurted making Stiles' head shoot towards him.

"What makes you think you can do that? Have you forgotten what happened last full moon?"

"Uh...maybe. Refresh my memory."

"Wait...is the girl you're going with the same girl you saw with Jackson? I had to stop you before you ripped his head off."

"You did?" Stiles glanced at Scott who slightly nodded his head. "You did."

"What is going on with you? You're acting weirder than usual."

"Don't worry about it, look I can handle it."

"No you can't. Don't you get it, you could seriously hurt someone. Do you really want that?"

Stiles bit his bottom lip. "I can handle it," He said again. "Look, if I need help I'll ask for it, but I'm going to spend time with her. I just...I need to."

Derek sighed. "If you say so, but you better control yourself. We don't need another dead teenager in this town."

Stiles and Scott nodded. Saying a quiet goodbye they climbed back into the Jeep. "Now I know how you felt about Allison." He sighed putting the Jeep into drive.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked buckling his seatbelt.

"You would have done anything to spend time with her and didn't care what stood in your way. Even...being a werewolf didn't stop you."

"Stiles, you're going to figure this out. I mean, we already did once didn't we?"

Stiles nodded his head, his grip unconsciously tightening on the steering wheel. "I just hope we can do it again."

The week went by slowly, with each passing day Stiles' anxiety grew and grew. Just looking at the moon at night he felt something inside him, he wasn't sure if it was some kind of rage just building up or...he didn't want to think about the or. Finally it was Friday night, Taylor texted him after school asking if he wanted to go out for dinner. Stiles smiled then glanced at himself in a mirror. "Ok, I still look the same." He smelled his shirt. "But I smell like something died." He whispered running into the bathroom.

An hour later he pulled up in front of Taylor's house. He popped in a breath mint before he saw the front door open. He almost choked on his mint seeing her walk towards him. Quickly hopping out of his Jeep Stiles coughed. "Y-you look great."

Taylor smiled, the wind slightly blowing her perfectly curled hair around. "Thanks, you ready to go?"

"Y-yeah, lets go," He said walking over to open the passenger door for her.

"Are you nervous?" She asked climbing in.

"No...no, I'm good." He stammered going over climb into the driver's seat. "Ok maybe a little."

Taylor smiled again, reaching over to touch his arm. "Its ok, now come on let's go get some ice cream. My treat."

Lynne sighed closing her textbook. "Ok that's enough studying." She muttered pushing the book aside on the kitchen counter. As she stood from her seat she heard a knock from the front door.

Looking out the curtain her eyes widened. Opening the door Lynne smiled at Scott McCall. "Scott, hi...what are you doing here? At my house?"

"Uh...didn't have anything to do tonight. I hope now's a good time."

"Yeah, yeah, its fine. Come on in."

Stiles and Taylor laughed as they sat at a bench outside of the Ben & Jerry's. It reminded him of that day he took her out after she learned she got the job at Jack's. He smiled seeing she still ordered her favorite, 'Chocolate Therapy.' Taylor noticed him staring at her. "What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

"No, no, you're perfect. I was just thinking about something." He sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She smiled. Her blue eyes locking on him.

"Trust me, its a long story that you wouldn't hear."

Taylor scooted closer to him. "Tell me anyway."

Stiles looked into her eyes. She was still that same girl he loved, in every way, as he leaned down to kiss her he noticed clouds in the dark sky start to lift revealing a bright, full moon. Stiles stopped, his vision starting to blur. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go." He muttered quickly before walking away, dropping his ice cream on the sidewalk.

"Stiles, Stiles?" He heard Taylor call but his feet carried him down the alley next to the ice cream shop.

He saw the woods up ahead, he hoped if she saw him run there she wouldn't follow him. Pulling out his phone he called Scott's phone. Luckily he picked up after two rings. "Stiles, you ok?" Scott asked looking over at Lynne in the kitchen.

"N-no, something's happening, what do I do?"

"Where are you?"

Stiles grabbed a tree, he could feel his nails scratching the bark. "In the woods downtown. I left Taylor in front of Ben & Jerry's but I'm afraid she's going to follow me."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Scott said quickly before hanging up. "Lynne, I'm sorry I gotta go. I need to help Stiles with something."

"Well I'll go with you, if its really bad another person could really help." She said grabbing her coat.

"Lynne, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Scott, I'm going." She growled, her tone firm. "Come on, I'll drive."

Stiles collapsed on the cold ground. He kept trying to catch his breath, just to calm himself down enough until Scott got there. "Stiles? Stiles, where are you?" Taylor yelled looking around the woods. No sign of him.

The moon illuminated the area, making it as bright as daytime. Taylor could still see her breath as she stepped over tree roots. A little voice in the back of her head told her just to go back but another told her something was wrong with Stiles and she needed to know he was ok. "I have a bad feeling about this," She whispered making her way deeper into the woods.

Stiles stood from the ground, reaching up he felt his lengthened teeth and ears. Hearing footsteps approaching him he crouched down running through the trees. Suddenly his eyes locked on a figure walking towards him. "Stiles?" Taylor asked hesitantly taking steps towards him.

All she saw was yellow eyes fixed on her. Whoever this was, it was not the Stiles she knew. "Oh my God," She whispered.

Lynne stopped right in front of the ice cream shop but there was no sign of Stiles or Taylor. "Where are they?" Lynne gasped climbing out of the car.

"Stiles said he was in the woods. Come on." He whispered as they walked through the alley.

As they made their way through the eery woods Scott felt Lynne grasp onto his arm. "You ok?" He asked making her look up at him.

"Y-yeah, this is just really creeping me out." She muttered.

He nodded his head looking ahead. Suddenly a chilling scream broke the silence. "That was Taylor." Lynne yelled running ahead of him.

"Lynne, wait!" Scott called running after her.

Both stopped in their tracks seeing a body laying on the wood's floor. Blood on her face and white sweater, her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. "W-who did this?" Lynne cried looking back at Scott.

"I-I...where's Stiles?"

"Stiles did this?" Lynne exclaimed. "He killed her!" Suddenly she stopped. "He was the one that killed Michelle, wasn't he?"

"Lynne..." Scott tried to say but suddenly he was attacked from behind.

"Scott!" Lynne screamed running after him but slid to a stop seeing his lifeless body contorted in an impossible position. "Oh my God...where?"

She never saw the yellow eyes behind her. A shrill scream broke Stiles' trance. "What...?" He whispered looking down. He gasped seeing Lynne and Scott laying in front of him, neither were moving. "Oh my God." He yelled back away into a tree.

Looking down at his shirt he saw huge blood stains. He knew who it was from; the blood of his friends. Trying to catch his breath he looked around then his eyes saw another body. Hesitantly walking over his breath caught in his throat and he felt like vomiting. "Tay-Taylor." He muttered falling to his knees next to her. "How...who...who did this?"

"You did, Stiles." A voice in the darkness told him.

"What? No...I couldn't have." He stammered looking around trying to see who the voice belonged to.

Finally a figure stepped into the light. It was Michelle. "You did this, Stiles. You did this to everyone."

"I-I couldn't have." He said again balling his fists. "I could never do this to my friends."

"This is what your life would have been like if you chose the bite." She snarled, her voice like ice. "But lucky for you, you can change it. All you have to do is open your eyes."

Stiles blinked a couple times. "Open your eyes, Stiles." She commanded.

"I...I can't!" He yelled.

"Listen to her Stiles." Another voice chimed in. Stiles looked up to see Peter Hale standing above him. "You're more like me than I thought."

Stiles saw Peter's fangs then everything went black. At first he didn't hear anything then slowly he heard beeping, a slow beeping. No voices, but he did feel cold. He cracked open his eyes but everything was blurry. Blinking a few times his vision cleared. Looking around he recognized he was in a hospital room. Then his eyes fell on someone sleeping next to his bed. It was Taylor, she had her head and legs rested on the bed, cuddled up with a blue blanket. Gently he touched her hand with his, her skin was warm to the touch making him sigh in relief. The image of her body laying dead in front him still fresh in his mind as he whispered. "Tay."

Slowly her blue eyes opened then a smile broke out. "Oh my God..." She gasped standing up gently hugging him.

He could feel her crying as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you ok?" She asked pulling back grabbing his face with her hands, her fingers tracing over his scratches and bruises.

"I'm fine." He sighed as he rested his arm on her thighs. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She muttered wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry for not listening to you. If I had this..."

"Shh, don't do that," Stiles said resting a hand on her cheek. "Let's just forget about it. I love you."

Taylor smiled. "I love you too, I'm glad you're back." She sighed. "Some other people will be glad too. Hang on a sec." She smiled reaching in her purse to grab her phone.

"Hang on," He whispered grabbing her hand pulling her back. "I just want to enjoy this for a little while." He smirked pulling her down to hold her close.

Yes, he was back, and his life was going to return to normal. Whatever normal he was used to, that is.

**Its been a while! Again if you don't like the alternate universe chapters I apologize. Reviews are welcome, constructive criticism only, I don't pay attention to negativity. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Unknown

Scott was woken out of a dead sleep by his cell phone. Groaning to himself he saw that he had an unread text message from Taylor, 'Stiles is awake.' was all it said. Throwing the covers back he jumped up. Putting on an old pair of jeans and a hoodie he ran out the door, dialing his phone as he went. "Pick up, pick up," He muttered running down the sidewalk.

"Hello," Lynne yawned, her eyes closed.

"Taylor just texted me, Stiles is awake. I'm on my way to the hospital right now." He said quickly.

"I'll call Michelle."

Scott hung up, his feet carrying him faster. Looking down he saw it was 2:30 in the morning. First he had to see Stiles then they were all going to have to figure out how to get Derek out of jail. Lastly they had to do something about Jackson before something like this happened again. Without breaking a sweat he walked through the hospital's automatic doors. He saw no sign of Mr. Stilinski's patrol car in the parking lot which made him sigh in relief. In a flash he was walking down the hallway leading up to Stiles' room. Through the glass he saw Taylor sitting on Stiles' bed, he was relieved to see him still awake.

Stiles' and Taylor's head shot up hearing the door open. "Hey man," Stiles smiled seeing his best friend in the doorway.

"Hey, good to see you awake." Scott sighed closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, it feels good, but I can't play the rest of the lacrosse season though."

"Don't worry about that," Scott chuckled sitting down at Stiles' bedside. "So..."

"I had the weirdest dream," Stiles sighed. He noticed Taylor give him a weird look.

"What happened?" She asked, Scott leaned forward to listen.

"I was back in last semester, except I got the bite instead of you," Stiles explained glancing at Scott. "Everything was messed up, I mean, you were dating Jackson." Taylor's mouth dropped.

"Ew, this was a _really _messed up dream then." She cringed.

"Not only that, Michelle was dead."

"I died?" Michelle exclaimed. Everyone turned to see Michelle and Lynne standing in the doorway. She looked at Lynne with a sad look on her face. "I died..."

Stiles was about to continue his story when his dad walked into the room. "Good to see you awake, son."

Stiles nodded, glancing down at his and Taylor's intwined hands. "I guess you all can go now." His dad said, his eyes fixed on his son's friends.

"But dad..."

"I'm serious, Stiles, you need rest." His dad's voice was firm.

He gently squeezed Taylor's hand, he knew she didn't want to leave as much as he didn't want her to but knowing his dad he would push her out if she tried to stay. "I'll come by after school." She whispered grabbing her purse from the floor.

Lynne and Scott walked hand in hand down the hallway, Michelle and Taylor walking close behind them. "I died." Michelle repeated sadly.

Taylor shook her head wrapping an arm around her friends shoulder, "It was just dream, Michelle."

"I know but still, why did _I _die?"

Stiles sighed as the door shut, he glanced up to look his dad in the eye. "What's the last thing you remember, son?" Sheriff Stilinski asked taking a seat beside the bed.

Stiles suddenly felt like he was being interrogated by his own father. "Well...I was at this house..."

"The abandoned house close to lake Shasta?"

"Uh yeah, I just needed to clear my head and found myself there. Then everything's just a blank." He mumbled.

His dad nodded. "Get some sleep, the sooner you get some rest the sooner you get to go home."

Stiles nodded relaxing his head on the pillow. Soon after his dad shut off the lights Stiles fell into a deep sleep. Sheriff Stilinski looked at his son, feeling thankful and worried at the same time. Thankful his son was alive and out of the woods, but worried about what could happen next.

The next morning the last thing Taylor wanted to do was go to school. She pulled her blonde hair in a messy ponytail, wore a baggy hoodie, Stiles' to be exact, and some jeans with old Converses. Sitting in her first class she realized how tired she was. Since Stiles had been in the hospital Taylor had gotten maybe three hours of sleep, she was too afraid at his bedside that if she fell asleep something would happen to him. It was hard to believe he had been there for almost three days, that whole time he said he had this weird dream, she was curious to find out what all happened to him in that dream; besides that Michelle died, something that she still hadn't gotten over.

Yawning to herself she took a seat at her friend's usual lunch table. She hadn't even bothered buying a tray, she decided this half hour was her naptime. That is until she heard someone sit down beside her. "Hey, you asleep?" Michelle asked.

"No, I'm practicing being dead." Taylor mumbled picking her head up.

"Dang, someone's sarcasm really comes out when they're tired."

"I'm sorry, if I don't catch up on my sleep I'll be a blonde zombie by the weekend."

"Uh yeah, every time I tried to get you to go to bed this week you gave me the evil eye that scared me so bad I ran away."

"Again, I'm sorry," Taylor smiled but remembered what kind of situation Michelle was in. "So...how's Derek?"

"I don't know, ever since he told me to stay away from the jail I haven't been back." She looked down at her salad. "Do you think he just wants it to be over? Us, I mean?"

"No, I don't think that. He's just going through a lot right now, but now that Stiles is awake he can tell his dad Derek wasn't responsible for the attack."

"And then he'll get of jail...but do you think Sheriff Stilinski is going to believe that? Its been all over the papers that Derek did that to Stiles."

"Maybe with enough convincing."

Lynne walked up with the newspaper in hand. "You guys aren't going to believe this."

"What?"

"I found out who the new sports editor is." Lynne growled taking a seat across from them.

Michelle and Taylor looked at each other. "Well, who is it?" Michelle asked.

"None other than Jackson Whittemore. With all his kissass-ness he convinced Mrs. Brock that he would make 'the perfect asset to the paper, and bring it what it needs.'"

"Is that what he said?"

"No, that's what Mrs. Brock told me but you should have seen his cocky smirk he had while we were in our meeting."

"Are you going to tell Scott?" Michelle asked.

"I better but after what happened in the hospital I don't know how he'll take it."

"Wait, what happened in the hospital?" Taylor demanded.

"Jackson...sort of attacked me while you were in the room with Stiles."

Taylor glanced at Michelle who nodded her head. "How did I not know about this?"

"With everything you were going through with your own boyfriend we didn't want to worry you even more than you already were."

"Thank you for thinking about that but still now I want to kick his ass more than I already did..." Then Taylor stopped. "Do you think he plans on getting each one of us?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, getting rid of us? You saw what he did to Stiles what if he wants to do that to each one of us? Maybe he thinks that will weaken Scott and Derek."

"Well Derek's in jail so he really doesn't have to worry about him." Michelle growled.

"I know but maybe we're all apart of this sick plan that's going on in his creepy head." Lynne mumbled.

At the same time the girls looked over to see Jackson looking at them. Feeling uncomfortable under his gaze they turned back to look at each other. At that moment Scott walked over to sit next to his girlfriend. "Hey what did I miss?" He asked.

Lynne looked at her friends before looking at her boyfriend. "I found out who the new sports editor is."

"Who?"

She sighed. "Jackson."

"Are you serious?" He exclaimed slowly feeling his anger rise.

Lynne quickly grabbed both of his hands, instantly calming him down. "Scott, look at me, don't go into wolfy mode." She whispered so only he could hear.

"Wolfy mode?" He slightly chuckled, his eyes returning to their usual brown.

"Hey, it got you to calm down." She smiled rising from her seat. "Come with me."

Scott nodded following her outside to the break area. "He can't be the editor, is there any way you can convince Mrs. Brock to change her mind."

"I tried, she thinks he's awesome and with all his sports knowledge he's the perfect candidate." Lynne explained leaning on one of the concrete tables.

Scott put his arms on either side of her, leaning his head on her shoulder. "You _have _to be careful around him. After what he pulled at the hospital I don't trust him around you."

"I know, I understand and I will. Trust me I don't like this as much as you don't."

He nodded his head, leaning in to give her a quick kiss, "If anything happens you tell me, deal?"

"Deal," She smiled, kissing him again.

They broke apart hearing the school bell ring. "I knew that was going to happen." Lynne whispered resting her hands on his chest.

Scott chuckled grabbing one of her hands. "Come on, I'll walk to class."

At the end of the day Michelle was not looking forward to track practice. She was lucky that Coach Simpson had to cancel practice for the past couple days. With everything that was going on with Derek she wouldn't be able to focus on running. As she walked towards the track she saw Antonio and Kevin already stretching, they were early. Ignoring them she headed to the bleachers to put her bag in between the seats. Plopping down she dug out her water bottle, anything to keep her from looking at those two. Even though her mind was still on Derek at least she would be distracted for an hour and a half.

Slowly Michelle saw her teammates approaching the field but at the same time she saw Antonio and Kevin walk towards her. "What do you want?" She growled.

"Just wanted to know how your boyfriend is." Antonio smirked with Kevin standing right behind him.

Michelle stood up at the mention of Derek's name. "If I were you, I would back off, right now."

"Why? I mean, your little werewolf boyfriend or his friend Scotty aren't here to protect you." Kevin whispered.

Michelle started feeling like she was in a shark frenzy. Without thinking she threw her fist back, punching Antonio right in the jaw. He took a few steps back, holding the side of his face. She almost felt proud of herself until she heard Coach's whistle blow. "What the hell is going on here, Michelle?" She exclaimed.

"I...I..." Michelle stammered, now feeling the hurt in her hand.

"My office, now you three."

Shaking her head Michelle started walking to the gym, she could feel the two werewolves' cockiness surging behind her. 'If they screw this up for me they're going to have to worry about more than a punch.' Michelle thought pushing open the heavy gym doors.

Taylor pulled into a parking spot in front of the hospital. "They should just put my name right there." She muttered putting her car in park. Sighing to herself she grabbed her purse and a bag full of Stiles' essentials to living, a Kit-Kat, an Arby's sandwich and curly fries. She wasn't sure if he could have this kind of food yet but it was worth a shot, anything to make him feel a little bit better.

Taylor waved at Eleanor at the front desk as she walked to the elevators. As she got to the fifth floor her feet automatically took her to Stiles' room. She saw him sitting up in bed trying to scratch his leg through his blue cast. "Need a hand?" She asked opening the door.

"More like a leg." He sighed finally giving up.

Nodding her head Taylor shut the door behind her. "What do you have there?" Stiles pointed to the bag in his girlfriend's hand.

"Well I'm not sure if you're allowed to have this," She smiled pulling out the Arby's bag. "but I brought you some of your favorites." Taylor explained placing the bag on the bedside table.

Stiles' eyes suddenly lit up and he smiled. "Thank you! You know how hard it is to eat food that looks like its already been chewed?"

His girlfriend chuckled handing him the fries. "I have an idea." She laughed. "Just don't eat too fast or anything, the last thing we need is for you to choke."

"Well I _am _already in the hospital." He saw the way her eyes went from amused to heartbroken. "Tay, you ok?"

"You're the one asking me that?" She scoffed pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yes, yes I am, now what's wrong?"

Taylor sighed, she found herself picking at her nail polish. "You just...I hate that this happened to you. You're the last person who deserves this."

"Tay, I would rather be here than you or anyone else." He said gently grabbing her hand.

Taylor sighed, she didn't understand these feelings and really she didn't even want to think about these feelings. Giving him a small smile she handed him his sandwich. 'Just relax, he's here, he's not going anywhere.' She thought leaning over to kiss his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked with a small smirk on his face.

She shrugged. "I just wanted to."

Stiles smiled at her before taking a bite of his sandwich. 'I just hope something like this doesn't happen again.'

Michelle was still fuming as she sat down in Coach Simpson's office. Antonio and Kevin sat in two chairs next to her, Antonio held an ice pack to his jaw even though she knew he really didn't need it. "Michelle you want to explain to me why you punched one of your teammates in the face?" Simpson asked slamming her hands on her desk.

"I...uh," Michelle stammered trying to find the words. "I don't know how to explain this." She muttered rubbing her forehead.

"Well unless you can give me a plausible explanation as to why you hit him I'm afraid you're on probation."

"Probation?" Michelle exclaimed rising from her seat. "But coach, I...I didn't mean..."

"What? You didn't mean to do what, Michelle?"

No matter what she said Michelle knew she couldn't escape the inevitable. She couldn't tell Simpson that Antonio and Kevin were werewolves and because of them and their alpha her boyfriend was locked up in jail. Slowly shaking her head Michelle slunk back in her seat. "Fine, you're on probation for three weeks. Come on boys, you still have practice."

As Simpson walked out of the office Antonio threw the ice pack onto her desk. "Tell your friends we said hi." He smirked waltzing out of the room, Kevin following him.

Lynne sighed closing her Lit. book. "This class is going to be the death of me," She whispered pushing it aside.

Looking around the grooming station she saw Sheila's Cocker Spaniel, Bingo, sleeping on his pillow. As she grabbed her book bag there was a loud crash coming from the front office making Bingo jump up in surprise. Lynne quickly searched for something to use as a weapon, she settled for a broom and hesitantly walked up the hallway with Bingo following close behind. There was no sign of the vet or Sheila making Lynne feel very anxious. Hearing footsteps approaching her she gripped the broom tighter. As she reached the corner she saw a shadow making her scream. "Lynne! Relax, its me!" Scott yelled.

Lynne dropped the broom. "You jackass! Give a girl a warning next time." She exclaimed placing a hand on her heart.

"Sorry! I came by to see if you wanted to go to the hospital with me."

"Uh yeah, no one's really came in today. Have you seen Sheila?"

"She was outside in her car when I came in. I'll go ask if you can leave early."

Lynne nodded before walking back to the grooming station, Bingo following her. "I'm going to have to get him back aren't I?" She asked, the dog looked up at her wagging his tail. "That's what I thought." She smiled petting his head.

Taylor sat at the foot of Stiles' bed, even though he already ate he had a hospital tray in front of him. He just settled on drinking his water. "So did that doctor say how long you're going to wear this?" She asked brushing her hand over his cast.

"He didn't really say, but when I get released he's going to tell me when I have to come back for a check up. I don't think my dad's gonna let me drive with this thing though."

Taylor smiled. "I can drive you, my parents finally let me have my car. Even though they don't know I quit my job."

"You quit?"

She nodded. "When I found out you were here Jack wouldn't let me leave and it pissed me off so I quit."

"Wow, I'm sorry, Tay."

"I'm not." She giggled, he smirked seeing her smile. "You were right the whole time, and I can find a better job."

Stiles was about to say something else when they heard the door open. They were both surprised to see Michelle, with a sad look on her face. "I thought you would be here."

"What's wrong?" Taylor asked careful of Stiles' leg as she stood up from her spot on the bed.

"I may have...punched Antonio in the face right in front of Simpson and now I'm on probation for three weeks."

"Whoa," Stiles mumbled. "Did you at least get a good hit?" He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"It would have it he wasn't a freakin' werewolf." She muttered sitting down in the corner. "Damn that fast healing thing."

Taylor saw Michelle's eyes well up, she quickly sat down next to her friend as she started to cry. "Why does it feel like everything I love is being taken away from me?" Michelle whispered.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Stiles asked.

Taylor looked at Michelle then to Stiles. "Derek's in jail," She explained. "The Sheriff's department thinks _he's _responsible for your attack."

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner, I could have talked to my dad about it sooner?"

"We were going to last night but your dad rushed us out before we got the chance."

He nodded. "Well when he comes back I'll talk to him. This wasn't his fault and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made it."

Michelle nodded wiping her eyes. "So we don't have to break him out?"

Taylor and Stiles chuckled. "We'll call that plan B."

The room fell into a comfortable silence until they heard the door open. "Did you know everyone was gonna be here?" Lynne asked Scott.

"Is today 'Party in Stiles' Hospital Room?'" Stiles asked as Taylor sat next to him on his bed.

"I guess so," Scott laughed. "How are you feeling?" As he sat down in a chair at his friend's bedside. Lynne gently sat on his lap.

"I'm great, I haven't heard them say anything about discharge just yet but I'm hoping its soon." Stiles explained.

"Well I think everyone wants to hear more about this dream you had." Taylor said gently grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, I would like to know why I was the only one who died." Michelle grumbled crossing her arms.

Stiles sighed. "I woke up in the same exact place where I was attacked." He started. "Everything looked exactly the same until I looked down at my phone. I was back in last November, when Scott gotten the bite. I went through everything he did." He took a breath before going on. "I was dating Allison, Taylor and Lynne were strangers to me. And when Michelle died it seemed like it all fell apart. You two weren't friends anymore, you hadn't spoken since..."

"I died, gotcha." Michelle muttered.

Taylor and Lynne glanced at each other with a sad look in their eyes. "Go on," Scott said.

"Peter was still alive and Derek was still his withdrawn, closed off self. Anyways I thought I would be stuck there forever, so I decided to try and get my old life back."

"Meaning?" Lynne asked.

"I broke up with Allison to try and get you back." He half-smiled squeezing Taylor's hand. "But then we went on a date during the full moon...I couldn't control myself and I..." He choked on the words. "I killed you." Taylor's mouth fell open.

The room fell silent again before Stiles continued. "Well Scott and Lynne came after us and I killed them too." He muttered, he didn't want to tell them this part but it felt better than just holding it in.

"How did you wake up?" Taylor asked.

"I saw Peter and it just gave me the shock I needed to come out of it."

"For once I'm thankful for Peter," Scott sighed leaning his head on Lynne's shoulder. "Do you think it means anything?"

"I'm not sure, unless it means...no that can't be it." Stiles sighed.

"No, tell us." Taylor whispered.

Stiles gulped. "What if one of us hurts the others, or even worse."

Lynne glanced at Scott, he would be the only one that could do that. "I don't think that's what it means. Maybe it means nothing, you were pretty doped up on a lot of pain medication." She explained.

Everything fell silent again before Michelle spoke up. "So are we breaking Derek out or not?"

**Another chapter down. Reviews are welcome :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: With Good Comes Bad

When Michelle got home from the hospital her parents were waiting for her in the living room. Her mom sat on the couch, her dad was standing up beside her. "Is this an intervention?" She asked slowly putting her keys down on the coffee table.

"We received a call from Coach Simpson, she told us that you're on probation for assaulting a teammate?" Her father explained.

"It wasn't really _assault_." Michelle mumbled taking a seat in across from her parents.

"Michelle, what has gotten into you? You didn't act like this before...is it because of that boy? That Hale boy?" Her mom asked.

"No mom, it has nothing to do with Derek."

"Are you sure? Because ever since you started running around with him you've been staying out late, your grades have slipped, and now this. Track is what was carrying you to college, you realize that don't you?"

"Ok I stayed out late a _couple _nights but I was home by curfew every other time. My grades haven't even slipped that much, maybe I've gotten B's instead of A's." Michelle snapped rising from her seat.

"Michelle look at him, he's a criminal. He's in jail for attacking Sheriff Stilinski's son, you know your best friend's boyfriend? What makes you think he wouldn't attack you?"

After hearing those words something snapped inside of Michelle. "Derek would never do that to me! He wasn't responsible for what happened. I don't know who it was but it wasn't him, because I was with him when Stiles was attacked. I know he could never hurt anyone, especially me, because he cares about me!" Taking a deep breath she had to get the words off her chest. "I love him, why can't you two see that?"

Feeling like she had said everything that had been on her mind ever since they banned her from seeing Derek she sighed. Running her hands through her hair she grabbed her keys. "Michelle where are you going?"

She didn't answer, she just slammed the door and ran to her car. She didn't know where she was going, she just started to drive. Taking out her cell phone she was going to call her friends but figured they were too busy with her boyfriends. Throwing it on her lap she turned on a dirt road, heading in the direction of the _one _place she knew no one would bother her.

Scott and Lynne had left the hospital right after Michelle, leaving Taylor with Stiles. After a nurse had checked his blood pressure Doctor Steiner came into the room. "Well Mr. Stilinski its good to see you sitting upright." He said closing the door behind him.

"Feels good," Stiles chuckled.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering when you will be released and from what the nurses have told me you have made a pretty good recovery."

"Yeah, I mean, I feel great considering the past few days."

Dr. Steiner nodded. "Well I recommend you stay for another night but if everything goes well I don't see why you can't leave tomorrow."

"All right, thank you Doc."

"No problem, I will see you tomorrow morning."

When the couple heard the door shut Taylor turned to her boyfriend. "That's great, you're finally able to go home."

"Yeah, but I'll have to be in a wheelchair until my wrist heals, then I'll be on crutches."

"Well look on the bright side."

"You giving me a sponge bath?"

"Ok not that bright." She laughed. "At least you can tell people to push you around in your wheelchair during school."

"Yeah I guess, but..." He looked away.

She saw the sad look in his eye. "Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Its just...what if something happens to you or the others? I sure as hell won't be able to protect you. Thats why I want you to go to my house and get my gun."

"Wait, what?"

Stiles reached over to his bedside table to grab his house key. "Take this and go get my gun. I don't want you to go anywhere without it."

"Stiles, what? You want me to take it to school with me?"

"No because you'll be with your friends, just whenever you're by yourself take it with you. Please it'll make me feel a lot better."

"All right, I will." She sighed taking the key from his hand. "So you gonna talk to your dad about Derek?"

"When he comes back."

Taylor looked down at her phone. "Ugh, I gotta go, I have three tests tomorrow that I haven't even looked over the material." Leaning in she gave him a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too, and Tay, don't forget to go by my house."

"I won't, I'll come back after school."

As Scott and Lynne rode through town Lynne reached forward to look in her backpack. "Crap, I left my Literature notebook back at the vet's office."

"You want me to take you by there?"

"Please, I have a test tomorrow that I really need to study for." Scott nodded turning around to head back to the veterinary office.

Allison sighed walking into the sports supply store. Finding herself in the archery section she absentmindedly picked up a bow but a voice caught her attention. "Allison."

Looking up she came face to face with an old friend. "Jackson, hey, what's up?"

"Uh nothing much, have you seen Scott around lately?"

"No why?"

Jackson's jaw tensed. "I guess you heard what happened to Stiles."

"Yeah, but I heard he's awake. Jackson why are you changing the subject?"

"Cause I don't want to be the one to tell you the bad news."

Allison's mouth dropped and closed again. "What bad news?"

Jackson sighed motioning her to follow him outside. As they approached his silver Porsche he turned to face her. "Derek and Scott are trying to get rid of everyone that knows their secret."

"What? Jackson, you can't be serious. They wouldn't do that."

"Oh really, then why is Derek sitting in a jail cell right now? He got caught, Scott hasn't...yet."

Allison pushed a strand of hair behind her hair. "How do you know this?"

"I had a feeling about it, then I found Derek standing over Stiles' bleeding body the other day."

"H-how did you find them?"

"I had to leave school early that day when I saw Stiles leaving, I knew he would never ditch school so I followed him and sure enough that was when he was attacked."

Allison didn't know what to think. On one hand she knew Scott, she knew he wouldn't hurt anyone let alone his best friend but then again she had heard stories from her dad and Aunt Kate about werewolf aggression. Whenever they were mad it was like a blind rage, they couldn't control their emotions or actions. Jackson saw her internal battle going on. Stepping forward he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Allison, you're a smart girl. Just please be careful, I would hate it if anything happened to you."

"I will, and you be careful too, I mean we both know what's their secret is."

"I can take care of myself, I just worry about you." Jackson frowned climbing into his car. In a split second he was gone, leaving her alone in the parking lot.

Scott waited in his car as Lynne walked into the veterinary office. As she shut the door behind her she heard crashing in the back. "Sheila? Sheila, you ok?" She called but there was no answer.

As Lynne hesitantly walked towards the grooming station she looked down, there was blood. "Sheila!" She yelled running down the hallway but stopped dead in her tracks seeing Kevin in front of her.

As he started running towards her Lynne almost fell backwards but quickly regained her footing, taking off the way she came. She kept screaming Scott's name as she ran faster, almost slipping on the blood. Crashing through the front doors she saw Scott's head snap towards her. In a flash he was out of the car. "Lynne!" He exclaimed as she ran towards him, Kevin right behind her.

Scott phased quickly tackling Kevin to the ground, Lynne gasped running to the car. She didn't know what she could do to help her boyfriend. Thinking she would just get in the way Lynne collapsed in the car and watched helplessly as Scott faced Kevin but before anything could happen Kevin just ran off. Instead of following him, Scott phased back to normal, he glanced over at Lynne who was hesitantly stepping out of the car. She pointed inside the office. "There was blood." She whispered, her eyes wide.

Nodding his head, Scott walked inside the office. On the floor he saw the blood his girlfriend was talking about. Following the trail he came to a stop at the grooming station, the smell of death was overpowering. In the corner of the room was Sheila, her eyes and mouth wide open, a deep gash in her neck. As he was about to leave he heard whimpering. Cowering under a desk was a little Cocker Spaniel, his fur caked with blood. "Scott?" He heard Lynne call.

"Lynne, I don't think you want to see this."

Against her better instincts Lynne walked into the room. A hand shot to her mouth seeing her boss on the floor. "H-he did this..." She whispered, tears stinging her eyes. "We have to call the police."

Scott nodded taking out his cell phone. As he dialed 911 he saw the dog hobble towards Lynne. "Aw Bingo," She muttered. "Scott, he's hurt."

After hanging up with dispatch Scott bent down to look at the dog. "Come on help me get him in the examining room." He saw the tears running down her face. After they laid Bingo down on the metal table he took her in his arms. "Hey, its ok. You're safe now."

"But Sheila's not...why her?" She cried into his chest. "She was the last person who deserved to die like that."

"I-I don't know why but trust me we'll figure this out, we'll figure out what Jackson's planning and we'll stop him. I promise. He's not gonna hurt you."

Lynne nodded as he wiped her eyes. 'I just hope you're right.'

It was beginning to get dark as Michelle parked her car in front of the Hale house. Turning the engine off she sat there for a second. This was the only place she felt like she could be close to Derek and right now that's the only thing she needed. That was _who _she needed. Grabbing her Beacon Hills sweatshirt out of her backseat she walked up to the house. Police caution tape was laying on the front porch. The Sheriff's department did a quick investigation of the property but they never found anything incriminating. Michelle put her sweatshirt on as she walked up the front steps. The door swung open with no problem. Eerily _this _was the only time she ever felt uncomfortable at this house. It still _looked _the same but it didn't feel the same. Taking a seat in the living room she felt like at any moment she would hear that voice she knew and loved, easing her fears and anxiety but it never came.

Taylor slammed her car door shut as she walked up the Stilinski's driveway. Mr. Stilinski's car was absent making her feel a little calmer as she walked up the front porch. Closing the front door behind her she quickly made her way upstairs to Stiles' bedroom. Taylor was one of the few girls that had a boyfriend who kept his room clean, which she was thankful for because she remembered Stiles hadn't specifically told her where he kept his gun. She checked his desk, nightstand, backpack, no gun. Finally she looked under his mattress, there was no porno magazines but there was the werewolf gun. Quickly stashing it in her purse she ran out of the room.

Making her way back to her car Taylor carefully placed her bag in the front seat of the car. As she pulled away a pair of headlights appeared behind her. "What are they...?" She whispered.

Every time she made a turn they followed suit. Feeling frightened she called Michelle. "Hey Tay," Michelle sighed wiping her eyes of any stay tears. "What's up?"

"I just left Stiles' house and this car has been tailing me the entire time." Taylor explained. "I mean, I'm going about 55 they are _right _behind me."

"Where are you?"

"Chestnut Road, oh my God they can't get any closer." Then she felt a bump. "They're trying to run me off the road!"

"I'll be right there, try and ditch them." Michelle said quickly running out of the Hale house.

"I'll try..." But then she felt another harder nudge causing her to lose control of her car.

Michelle heard a scream then nothing, the connection was lost. "Taylor? Taylor!" She yelled climbing in her car. "Oh God."

Lynne watched as the coroner's wheeled Sheila's body out of the veterinary office. In her lap sat Bingo, he hadn't stopped shaking since Scott put a splint on his leg. The vet had arrived and was talking to police. She saw Scott walking towards her. "They said we could leave at any time."

Lynne nodded but then saw a few cops rush to their cars. "What's going on?" She asked.

Scott heard on a radio. 'Car accident off Chestnut Road, female driver driving a Toyota Corolla. Requesting backup.' "Lynne what does Taylor drive?"

"A Corolla, why?"

"Come on, we gotta go."

Before Lynne could say anything Scott was starting the car. They followed the deputy cars down a back road to what looked like an accident. An ambulance's lights could be seen off in the distance, a fire truck was parked along the road. Scott pulled over on the side. Leaving Bingo in the back seat, they ran towards the area. They spotted Michelle's car. "What's Michelle doing here?" Lynne asked.

Finally they saw the car, the front completely crushed into a tree. "That's Taylor's car." She whispered.

Finally they saw Michelle standing at the back doors of the ambulance. "Michelle!" Scott yelled.

They saw the fear in her eyes as they came closer. "What happened?"

"I was on the phone with her, she said someone was following her. I heard a scream then nothing. They don't really know what's going on but it had to be a hit and run."

"Is she ok?"

"I'm not sure yet, they haven't told me anything. Her parents are on their way."

Stiles was watching TV when he heard his door open. He saw his dad's brown jacket first then he saw how pale his dad's face was. "Dad, what's wrong?"

"You're not gonna like this," He sighed. "Taylor was just in a car accident. A hit and run."

"What? I gotta..." Stiles gasped tossing his blankets aside. The last place he wanted to be was in a hospital bed when his girlfriend needed him.

"Stiles, you can't do anything for her right now, I know you want to but you have to stay put. I promise I'll wheel you down to see her when paramedics bring her in."

Stiles shook his head. Even though this was the last thing he should talk to his dad about at the moment it was now or never. "Dad, I need to tell you something."

Sheriff Stilinski took a seat. Nodding his head he told his son to continue. "All right, I know you think Derek Hale was responsible for what happened to me but it wasn't him. I can honestly say it was not him who did this to me."

"Then who was it?"

"I couldn't tell you, they attacked me from behind. And have you seen my back? That's proof enough that whatever it is that hit me was a back fighter."

"Then how do you know it wasn't Derek?"

Stiles sighed. "Because I actually know Derek, I'm friends with him. Well not close friends, acquaintances I guess. He's dating one of Taylor's best friends, I know he didn't do this. And I don't want to see an innocent man go to prison for something he didn't do."

His dad nodded. "All right, I'll call the jail to drop the charges and we'll reopen the investigation."

"Thanks dad. So what do they know about Taylor's accident?"

"I'm not sure, all we know is that she ran off the road. We're not sure if she just lost control or it was a hit and run."

Stiles nodded his head, biting his bottom lip. The people he loved were getting hurt and there was nothing he could do to help. His dad's radio interrupted the silence. He picked it up, listening to the dispatch "They're bringing her in, they should be here in about ten minutes."

Numbly, Stiles nodded his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his dad wheel his wheelchair over to his bed. He had to lean on his father as he helped him out of bed into the chair. This was going to take some getting used to, that's for sure.

Derek sat in his jail cell, staring at the wall. The empty, white wall. A few inmates gratified their walls with makeshift calenders, or names but Derek kept his plain. His day was spent by sleeping, doing makeshift workouts, and trying to force down what the jail thought was food. He sighed, resting his arms on his knees. He hadn't had any visitors since Scott and Michelle, he was still beating himself over making Michelle cry and not saying 'I love you' back to her. Numbly he sat back on his bunk, if he ever got out of here he would try his best to make it up to her. Hearing a buzzer he saw a guard in front of him. "Hale, you're being released."

"What? How? My court date's not til the 25th."

"The charges were dropped. I would start buying lottery tickets if I were you."

Derek shook his head rising from his bed. He followed the guard down the hallway. Envious inmates watched him as he passed their cells. Finally he reached the front desk, a lady gave him the clothes he came in with, his shoes, and his cell phone. Changing quickly he followed another guard outside. When he heard that door close behind him he took a deep breath. Finally, he was free. Looking down at his phone he dialed Scott's number. He picked up after two rings. "Derek, how are you calling me?" Scott asked. Lynne's head shot over to look at him.

"I was released, I was wondering if you could help explain that."

"I guess Stiles talked to his dad, he's been awake for two days now."

Derek sighed in relief. "Where are you?"

"Heading towards the hospital, Taylor was in a car accident."

"What? How?"

"We'll explain everything there, Michelle will be glad to see you that's for sure."

"I hope you're right," Derek whispered walking in the direction of Beacon Hills hospital.

Stiles' head shot up every time the automatic doors slid open but each time he was disappointed. His dad stood behind him, a hand on his shoulder trying to keep him calm. Finally a gurney was wheeled in, he would recognize the girl anywhere. He couldn't see if she was conscious or not the paramedics sped her off so fast but he took that as a bad sign. "Dad...I gotta."

"You can't go back there right now, son. They'll let us know something as soon as they can."

Stiles rested his head in his hands. Is this what Jackson wanted to cause them all some sort of emotional trauma? He heard familiar voices walk through the lobby. Looking up he saw Scott, Lynne, and Michelle. They saw him the same time he saw them. "Is she back there?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't even tell if she was ok." He whispered.

"I'm gonna go talk to the deputies. Will you be all right here?" His dad asked. Stiles just nodded his head.

Scott wheeled his friend over to the waiting area. They were all silent as Taylor's parents walked in, her mom close to a breakdown. Lynne rested her head on Scott's shoulder, she just kept wishing this day would end already. Stiles was messing with his sling, anything to distract himself. Michelle was biting her fingernails as she heard a voice, a voice she had only heard in her daydreams for the past few days. "Michelle."

Looking up she saw those eyes. "Derek?" She whispered rising from her seat. "How did...?"

"I told my dad he didn't attack me, they dropped the charges." Stiles explained.

Michelle took a few small steps towards him. "Hi." She mumbled.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you something at the jail."

"What?"

He took both her hands in his. "I love you too. And I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean any of it."

Michelle just nodded, throwing her arms around him. In an instant she felt his strong arms around her. Finally she felt right again. But reality hit her, she remembered where they were and what was going on. All of them wanted to know what was going to happen next. Was someone going to get hurt like Taylor or was something worse going to happen?

**So its been a while since I updated, I apologize. And I apologize for the cliffhanger haha. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Tense

Derek noticed a few people staring at him as they sat down. Michelle held his hand tight making all his worries disappear. He hadn't been able to talk to Stiles yet about his attack but he figured it could wait a while with everything else going on at the moment. After sitting in the waiting room for ten minutes they heard Taylor's name announced at the front desk, her parents were the first one to stand up and rush over to the nurse. "Is she ok?" Her mother asked.

"She's just fine, she will be sore for a few days though. You all can go back if you like." The nurse smiled holding a clipboard in her hands.

Scott wheeled Stiles through the doors as everyone else walked behind him. The nurse directed them to a room where Taylor sat on a doctor's table. She had a massive black eye with a band aid over her left eyebrow. Stiles sighed in relief seeing her all right. "Hey guys," She chuckled softly.

Her mom hugged her tightly. "Honey what happened?"

Taylor bit her bottom lip before sighing. "I don't really remember. I was hoping the cops could tell me."

Michelle glanced at Derek and Scott, hoping they had an idea as to what really happened. Taylor's parents smiled. "We're just glad you're ok. We're gonna go get the car."

Taylor nodded as they walked out of the room. "Derek, when did you get out of jail?"

"Not even an hour ago, I'm more concerned about what or who caused your accident."

Taylor eased herself off the table, Stiles grabbed her hand getting her to gingerly sit on his lap. "I was leaving Stiles' house when this car was following me. They stayed right on my bumper the whole time. With every turn I took they followed me. I got scared so I called Michelle." Michelle nodded her head. "They bumped me two or three times, the last time was enough to cause me to lose control of my car. I hit the tree and just blacked out."

Stiles had his head down. "We're just glad you're all right." Lynne smiled bending down to hug her friend.

Taylor noticed a police officer walking towards them. "Miss, we found this in the car, thought you might like it back."

"Thank you," She smiled taking the black bag from his hands. When the officer walked away she opened it up. "Oh my God...its gone."

"What's gone?" Michelle asked.

"Your gun." She muttered looking at Stiles. "I put it in here when I left and it was in the front seat when I got in the accident."

Stiles ran a hand over his head. "Whoever hit you must have gotten it."

"I'll give you one guess as to who that was." Scott sighed, Lynne's hand tightening around his.

"Great so now they're _armed _and dangerous. Not that they weren't dangerous before." Michelle mumbled leaning on Derek's arm.

"You three are going to have to be more careful. If they are capable of running one of you off the road they are capable of anything. They don't feel any remorse for their actions." Derek explained.

Taylor knew how Stiles was feeling, his cold face made her nervous. Trying to relax his she rubbed the back of his neck. "Well if they have that you and Derek need to be the most careful." She muttered glancing at Scott.

Lynne nodded. "They could kill you at anytime with that thing. Just looking at them wrong could spell trouble."

Scott's jaw tensed. "We're all just pawns in his game now."

"So we better figure out what he wants before its too late." Michelle frowned.

When all his friends left the hospital Stiles had to stay behind. Back in his room he couldn't sleep and nothing was on TV, he just laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling tiles. He was still worried sick about everyone but knowing Derek was home put his mind at ease, at least they had another set of eyes watching the girls. Hearing his door open he shot up in his bed seeing Jackson walk into his room. "Jackson..." His whispered sitting up.

"Hello Stiles," Jackson smirked closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come to make sure my classmate is ok?"

Stiles gulped. "Maybe, if you and your classmate didn't totally hate each other." He mumbled holding his finger over the 'Call Nurse' button.

"Don't even think about it." The alpha snapped. "I just wanted to come by and tell you things are only going to get worse, for you and everyone else you care about."

Before Stiles could reply, the younger alpha was gone. Now Stiles wished he had a phone, that was one thing he needed to talk to his dad about. There's no way he was going to be out of communication with everyone else, not with what looked to be a war brewing on the horizon. Looking up at the ceiling he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He just had to lay in the hospital and wait for morning.

Taylor had a massive headache when she woke up that morning. Looking out the window of her bedroom she noticed it was still gray, fog was thick, making it hard for driver's to see the road. When she stood in front of the mirror the first thing she noticed was her new shiner. "God...this is going to be fun to try and cover up." She sighed turning the water for a shower on.

Michelle was still beaming from the night before. She talked to Derek until five in the morning, even if she did have school it felt good to hear his voice. As she got ready for the day realization hit her, she was in real danger. All of them were. Running a brush through her hair she thought about everything that had happened, first Stiles, then Taylor. Who would be next? It seemed like all of them were going to get hurt at some point. Maybe even worse. Sighing she pulled on a long sleeved white and blue striped top, with a pair of comfy jeans and Converses she was ready for school. Downstairs she was thankful her parents were already gone. It was only a matter of time before they found out Derek was out of jail, she didn't even want to think about the conversation that would follow that news. When she got in her car she had an unread text message from Taylor. "'Can you give me a ride to school? My car is going to be out of commission for a while.'"

"'No problem, be there in a bit.'" She replied placing her phone down in her lap.

Lynne yawned as she walked up the sidewalk to the school's front entrance. She hated having to be there early but someone had to look over the paper before it was sent off to the printers. She was supposed to be meeting Mrs. Brock but her mind was elsewhere. As she walked through the halls she couldn't shake the feeling like someone was watching her. Quickly turning around she saw that she was the only one. Taking a shaky breath she almost ran to the computer lab. "Hey Lynne." Mrs. Brock smiled.

"H-hi," Lynne stammered.

"Have you read Jackson's article, its really well written, exactly what this paper needed."

Lynne had to try and not roll her eyes. When she looked at the article she was sure it wasn't Jackson's handy work. He didn't really seem like the intellectual, analytical type. "Looks good," She sighed.

"Oh he also wrote an article about a member of the track team being suspended for physically assaulting a teammate. What do you think? Front page?"

Lynne knew who she was talking about. "No, I'm not putting that story in there."

"Why?"

"Because she's my friend and I'm not putting those kind of stories in the paper. Its not right and it wasn't her fault."

"Lynne, she punched someone, it happened on school grounds. Students are already talking about it, and if charges are pressed it really _will _be news."

"I don't care, I won't do that to a friend."

Mrs. Brock furrowed her eyebrows. "Lynne, I'm beginning to wonder how dedicated to the paper you really are. Just how serious are you taking this job?"

"Mrs. Brock, I love being editor. Trust me, I take it seriously."

"Right now I'm not so sure." Mrs. Brock sighed stepping away. "If you're not careful I might have to replace you with someone who can handle all this."

Lynne shook her head instantly knowing who she was talking about. Now not only was Jackson taking over her territory at the paper, he was close to conquering it all together. Feeling tears sting her eyes she walked out of the computer lab. Her feet carried her outside, she needed air. As she sat down on the front steps she heard someone call her name. Looking up she saw Scott walking towards her. "You're here early." She muttered looking down at the small hole in the knee of her jeans.

"I knew you had a meeting, I just wanted to check on you. Now I'm glad I did." He whispered sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"I might lose my position as editor."

"What? Why? You're so good at it."

"Mrs. Brock is questioning my dedication. For some reason she thinks I'm not taking it seriously and that if I don't shape up soon she's going to replace me."

"Lynne, she can't do that...can she?"

"She's in charge of it, I assure you, she can. What's even worse if I lose my job she's going to get Jackson as a replacement."

Scott sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered as she leaned into him.

"Its not your fault." She half smiled as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I...I just wish I didn't get you involved in all this. Things would be a lot better for you."

Lynne sat up to look him in the eye. "No they wouldn't, because I wouldn't have you." She explained. "Scott, I love you. Sure things haven't gone in the way we expected but I don't regret any of it."

"Its just..."

She placed a hand over his mouth. "Stop...I love you. I can't picture my life without you. Now stop guilting yourself, ok?"

Scott nodded his head. Lynne took her hand away to lightly kiss his lips. They noticed cars start to pull into the parking lot. "I guess we should head inside." He muttered.

"Unfortunately." She sighed. Scott stood up first, offering his hand to her. When Lynne was on her feet he led her inside, hand in hand.

Taylor smiled as she sat down in Michelle's Honda. "Hey girly." She said closing the door.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Michelle asked as they started down the road.

"Sore...I laid on a heating pad all night and I still feel like I got hit by a rhino." Taylor explained. "So...you seem happy."

"I do? Is it that obvious?"

"Uh yeah, I would be too if my boyfriend got out of jail last night." She chuckled. "I'll probably be the same way when Stiles gets out of the hospital today."

"We have drama filled love lives don't we?"

Taylor nodded her head. "Our whole lives are drama filled. I never expected all this to happen. I mean, she we find out werewolves really exist. Then it turned into this huge snowball of events."

"Like you almost dying twice?"

"Yeah, I can do without those for a while." She groaned. "Now its like we have to be cautious every step we take."

Michelle nodded as she turned down the road heading towards the school. "Do you think Jackson's going to do something worse?"

"I don't see how things can get much worse. He's already sent two of us to the hospital."

"Unless his next objective is to send one of us to the morgue."

Taylor bit her bottom lip as her friend parked the car. "Michelle, the guys are going to protect us...and if somehow they don't we're just going to have to learn how to protect ourselves."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure yet, I just know I don't want to be a defenseless damsel anymore leaning on my boyfriend for protection. Plus he's got a broken leg, someone's gotta do something."

"Tay...what are you planning?"

"I'm gonna get that gun back." She smirked stepping out of the car.

Michelle's mouth dropped. Since when was Taylor the risk taker in their friendship? Quickly grabbing her bag she hopped out of the car to catch up to her friend. "Ok, what's going on in that blonde head? Are you seriously thinking about doing that?"

"Somehow getting into Jackson's house and find Stiles' gun? Yes, yes I am."

"Are you crazy? Tay, he tried to kill you last night. If not him one of his lackeys hit you. Do you honestly think you can break into his house and find the gun without him knowing?"

"Do you have a better idea?"

"No...but I think _this _idea has 'bad' written all over it."

Taylor sighed, the wind blowing her hair in her face. "Ok...we'll talk to Scott and Derek about it, maybe they can come up with a plan."

Michelle sighed in relief. "Hopefully an idea that doesn't involve breaking and entering." She said as they walked into the school.

Stiles was shaken awake by his father. He jumped a little when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. "Whoa, what's gotten into you?"

"Sorry...I didn't get a lot of sleep last night." Stiles mumbled.

"Excited to go home?"

"Y-yeah, you can say that."

His dad smiled. "I brought you some clothes. I thought shorts would be best over your cast, right?"

Stiles nodded taking the clothes from his dad's hands. After a little help he was finally out of that hospital gown. Dressed in a gray T-shirt and basketball shorts he was finally being wheeled out of the hospital. He was given a pair of crutches but was advised to only use his wheelchair for a few weeks, just until his wrist heeled. He was told he would have to attend physical therapy a few times a week and he wouldn't be able to return to the lacrosse field for a while. Even if he wouldn't able to play the rest of the season he was just glad to be alive. Lacrosse could wait a while. Now he had to come up with a plan to protect those he loved. No wheelchair was going to stop him.

**So this chapter is a little shorter than I wanted but I don't want to give away too much too soon. And I apologize for not updating sooner. I'll try to be better about that haha. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Taking Action

Taylor's thoughts were scattered throughout the whole day. Stiles, his gun, and pretty much everything else going on in her life was eating her up inside and she didn't know how to cope. 'If I get the gun back maybe that's _something _could help us out.' She thought as she heard the final bell ring. Grabbing her bag and books she followed everyone else out of the classroom.

Walking in the halls she noticed Jackson and his friends standing at the end of the hallway, lacrosse stuff in hand. She watched them head into the locker room before she heard her name being called. "Tay, so you gonna go see Stiles or do you want to go home first?" Michelle asked.

"Neither, we're going to Jackson's house." Taylor smirked, walking towards the exit.

"Wait, what?" Michelle exclaimed following her friend.

"I'm gonna get that gun back, I can't let Jackson and his little pack have the upper hand. He put my boyfriend in the hospital, caused yours to go to jail. I can't take this anymore. I'm tired of living in fear."

"Ok you must have hit your head harder than I thought. Tay, you can't do this by yourself."

"I'm not, you're going with me."

Michelle didn't get a chance to argue before she was being dragged across the parking lot to her car. "You sure are pushy for someone who was just in the hospital."

Stiles stared at his laptop screen, trying to look busy for whenever his dad came in to check on him. He was stuck on the couch, not able to reach his bedroom because of the stairs. Checking his phone again he saw no new messages from Taylor, Scott, or anyone. He had never felt so out of the loop and it had only been a day. Sighing to himself he pushed himself up into his wheelchair. Navigating his way into the kitchen he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl, he wasn't hungry but he didn't know what else to do. Hearing his phone ring from his pocket he dropped his apple to quickly grab it. "Hey Scott, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing, I don't think Coach knows you're missing."

"Does that surprise you? Hey will you and everyone else come by here later? There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah sure, I was planning on it anyway. All right we're getting ready to warm up, I'll see you after practice."

"Bye," Stiles sighed, he never thought he would actually miss lacrosse practice. As he rolled himself back into the living room he decided to text Taylor.

'Hey, what are you up to?' Hitting the lock button Taylor turned to Michelle. "All right, you be the look out. Just let me know if you see anyone." She instructed opening the car door. Michelle was parked just down the road from Jackson's house, close enough for Taylor to sneak in but far enough away if someone showed up.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Michelle asked, her eyes wide.

"Right now I think this might be the only thing that can help us. And I don't know about you but I'm tired of sitting by and letting everyone else handle this. We need to do _something _to help."

Sighing Michelle nodded, "Just be careful. Even though he's crippled right now I'm sure Stiles would kill me if I let anything happen to you."

"Speaking of if he texts you...don't tell him where we are."

"You want me to lie to your boyfriend?!"

"I don't want to stress him out more than he already is. I'll tell him once we have the gun but right now he doesn't need to know."

Before Michelle could say anything else Taylor was already out of the car. Walking up to Jackson's mansion Taylor shuddered against the cold air. Blowing warm air into her hands she approached a window on the ground floor. When she realized it was open she pushed it up just enough to climb through. Lifting her body up she cringed, her muscles still sore from the accident. Leaving the window cracked she glanced around the living room. It looked like a picture out of a magazine, no pillow was out of place on the couch, no dust on the mantle, she couldn't even tell anyone lived there. Creeping through the house she peaked into the kitchen and dining room before heading upstairs.

On the second floor she saw only one door was open. Noticing all the lacrosse gear and textbooks on the desk she decided to investigate. Opening the bedside drawer she found the standard guy stuff; condoms, dirty magazines, she even found an old photo strip of Jackson and Lydia. "Wow Jackson, I had no idea you were the type of guy to hold onto these types of memories." Taylor muttered pushing the nik naks aside. No sign of the gun.

Standing up she noticed a bag laying beside the dresser. Opening it she found ammunition, enough for multiple guns. Unzipping another pocket she finally found Stiles' gun. Grabbing it she zipped the bag back up to place it back where she found it. She was about to head downstairs when she felt her phone vibrate. 'Jackson is coming! Get out now!' Michelle had texted.

Knowing werewolves sense of smell Taylor grabbed one of the many colognes sitting on the dresser. Spraying it around the room she put it back when she heard the door open. Mumbling a curse she shimmied underneath the bed. Turning her phone on silent she prayed the cologne covered her smell and he wouldn't suspect a thing. Hearing the footsteps coming up the stairs made her heart beat faster to the point she thought it would burst out of her chest. Then she saw feet walk into the room. A shirt was thrown on the floor right beside the bed. Covering her mouth she tried her best to steady her breathing. She heard drawers being opened and closed, the typing on a cell phone, each minute that passed Taylor felt more and more uneasy. She was sure at any given moment Jackson would look under the bed and find her.

Michelle had been chewing on her nails so hard she was sure they would start bleeding. Checking her phone for the sixth time still nothing from Taylor. She had told her Jackson was coming, why wasn't she back yet? Hearing a door slam she saw Jackson start his Porsche. "Shit!" She gasped bending down so she was out of sight.

When she felt it was safe she eased herself back up into a sitting position. Sighing in relief she leaned her head on the head rest. "Tay, where are you?" She mumbled.

Crawling out from under the bed Taylor noticed Jackson had taken the backpack with him. "Need to get out before he notices." She whispered, holding onto the gun tighter as she ran downstairs to the window.

Climbing out she closed the window and ran towards Michelle's car. The door opening must have scared her friend because Michelle slapped a hand to her chest. "Jesus Christ, you just gave me a heart attack!" She gasped.

"Sorry, lets get out of here."

"Did you get it?" Michelle asked starting the car.

"Yeah, lets go to Stiles' house. We need to tell him first and then we'll tell the others." Taylor explained buckling her seatbelt.

Across town Alison sat in her bedroom trying to concentrate on homework when she heard her dad call her from his office. Hesitantly she hopped off her bed to see what he wanted. "Yes dad?" She coughed crossing her arms.

"I have about ten boxes of ammo missing, any idea where they are?" Chris asked.

Snapping her fingers she smiled. "Right, I forgot to tell you, I wanted to practice firearms a few days ago. I must have left the leftover ammo in my car."

"Sure is a lot of bullets for target practice."

"I know, I guess I just sort of stocked up. I was just about to head out now. I'll be back before dinner." She said quickly before heading back to her room.

Grabbing her phone and car keys she dialed Jackson's number. When he didn't answer she left a voicemail. "Jackson, he knows. When are we putting this plan of yours into action?" Hanging up she hurried to her car.

In a slightly aggravated bedroom a few streets over Stiles sat staring at his leg. "That fast healing thing sounds pretty good right about now." He grumbled crossing his arms.

Sitting back on his bed he heard a knock at the door followed by voices. One of which he recognized immediately. After a few minutes he smiled seeing Taylor and Michelle walk into his bedroom. "Hey, I was hoping you would stop by." He muttered when she sat down beside him.

"I got you something," She smiled nervously reaching into her bag.

Michelle lightly closed the bedroom door while Taylor pulled the gun out of her purse. "Tay, what the hell...how did you get that?" Stiles whisper-shouted.

"We kind of went to Jackson's house." She explained afraid to look up at him.

Stiles glanced at Michelle who just held her hands up. "Don't look at me, it was all your girlfriend's idea."

"Tay, that was a really stupid plan, especially alone."

"I know, but no one was doing anything and the last thing we need is an armed and dangerous Jackson." She exclaimed. "You're already hurt, we don't need anyone else in the hospital or possibly the morgue."

She was right, he knew it. He just didn't want to admit it. 'She's been around you too long,' He thought. 'She's starting to think of dangerous plans all on her own now.' "There's something else I need to tell you." Taylor sighed breaking him from his thoughts.

"What?"

"I found the gun in a backpack, it was full of ammunition. I mean, there was enough in there for I don't know how many weapons. You would think he was a werewolf hunter."

"Where's he getting that kind of ammo?"

"I could think of someone." Michelle interjected. "The Argents are the only hunters I know of."

"How could he get the Argents to help him though? Jackson's a werewolf, I doubt Alison's dad would be too keen to help a werewolf." Taylor said.

"Maybe its not him." Michelle countered.

Stiles frowned. "You think Alison would help him?"

"I don't know! I'm just as confused as you guys are!"

Grabbing his girlfriend's hand Stiles looked at both girls. "We need to talk to Scott."

Nodding Michelle grabbed her phone. She knew Lynne would be waiting for Scott after practice so at least they were together. She picked up on the second ring. "Hey Michelle, what's up?"

"What are you and Scott doing?"

"Uh we're getting ready to leave the school, why?"

"Can you come by Stiles' house? We need to talk about something."

"All right, we'll be there soon. Bye." Once she hung up she heard Scott come up behind her.

"Who was that?"

"Michelle, we need to go by Stiles' house. They need to talk to us. Hopefully we finally have good news coming our way."

"I hope so, I think we deserve a little piece of good news." He sighed grabbing her hand.

Back at Stiles' house Michelle was debating whether or not she should call Derek. "He needs to hear about this too."

"Yeah, but not with my dad here." Stiles grumbled. "He's already on edge enough, I don't need to add to his stress."

"We can go by and see him tonight." Taylor suggested.

"That works I guess." She mumbled crossing her arms. She just had gotten Derek back, she wanted to take advantage of it while she could.

They sat in silence for a while. Taylor ran her fingers over Stiles' slightly scratched knuckles trying to put him at ease. With not being able to walk, worrying about everyone else, and the mess they seemed to find themselves in. She was worried how much he would be able to take. She smiled slightly when he captured her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She was grateful he wasn't mad at her for being reckless but she knew he understood why she did it. They needed a plan or at least some sort of defensive action against Jackson.

"Stiles, Scott's here!" They heard Sheriff Stilinski yell from downstairs.

"Ok!" Stiles called back.

"Hey man, how are you?" Scott asked once he walked into the room.

"I'm all right," Stiles sighed.

Lynne stepped up behind Scott giving Stiles a warm smile. Glancing at the bed she noticed the gun laying on the covers. "You got it back? How?"

Without answering Stiles turning to the girl sitting next to him. "I may have sort of broken into Jackson's house and found it."

Scott's mouth fell open. "She's been around you too much." He muttered glancing at his best friend. "Well we got it back, that's awesome."

"That's not all." Michelle announced from behind him.

"What is it?" Lynne questioned.

Taylor looked back and forth at the couple. "Jackson is planning something big, and we're afraid Alison is helping him do it."

The words hit Scott hard but he refused to believe them. "H-how...w-why do you think that?" He stammered.

"He had enough ammunition for a small army. Bullets specifically for these kinds of guns." Taylor explained holding up Stiles' gun. "How else could he have gotten that?"

"Maybe he stole it just like he stole the gun." Scott snapped.

Lynne was shocked, Scott never rose his voice at any of their friends. "Scott, we're not saying its true, we're just saying its a definite possibility."

"Alison would never help Jackson, he's trying to kill us remember? She would never help him hurt any of us." Scott exclaimed.

"Scott..." Lynne muttered placing her hand on his shoulder.

"No," He said pulling away. "I need to get out of here."

As he was walking away Lynne spoke up. "Where are you going?"

Stopping in the doorway he announced. "To talk to Alison." Was all he said before he left.

Lynne sat down at the edge of the bed. Had he really just walked out like that? "Lynne..." She heard Michelle whisper.

"No, he'll be back," She mumbled. "And he'll help us with all of this."

Michelle gave her friend a sympathetic look but knew not to say anything. Right now there was nothing she could say to make her feel better. So she just sat beside her and hoped he would come back to all of them, but to one in particular.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Need a Plan

Scott could make the drive to Allison's house blindfolded if he had to. The familiar drive brought back some many memories. When they first started dating to when she told him they were moving away. He didn't know how this conversation was going to go, he wasn't even sure what he was going to say but he couldn't let his friends think Allison was helping Jackson. Parking his car on the curb he slowly made his way to the front door. After knocking twice he stood on the front porch for what felt like hours until it finally opened. "Scott? What are you doing here?" Allison asked, her face surprised.

"I have to talk to you," He told her.

"Uh ok, come in," She said, stepping aside to let him in.

Back at Stiles' house Lynne was pacing the floor while her friends watched with concerned looks on their faces.. She was chewing on her thumb nail trying to keep her nerves at ease. "Lynne if you keep that up you're going to leave a ditch in the carpet." Stiles pointed out.

"Sorry, but pacing is the only way to calm my brain down. I know Scott means well but if Allison is helping Jackson he shouldn't have gone there alone." Lynne mumbled.

"Well let's go get him," Michelle said, rising from her spot on the floor. "If you're this worried about it lets go."

Nodding her head Lynne walked towards the door. "Tay, you coming?"

"No, I'll stay here, but call us as soon as you can." Taylor instructed, glancing at Stiles.

"We will, we'll lock the door on the way out." Lynne said grabbing her jacket and walking out of the room.

"Yeah cause that will stop a werewolf," Stiles mumbled.

"Maybe they have a weakness against doorknobs," Taylor smiled trying to lighten the mood but Stiles' face remained serious. "Stiles you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just great, if you look at my broken leg, and how completely useless I am to you or anyone." He snapped making Taylor frown and shrink away from him.

Seeing her reaction Stiles sighed. "Taylor no, I just..." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to take all this out on you."

"No I understand you're frustrated, I can imagine I would be the same way if I was in your shoes." She muttered. "I was like that, last year when us girls were in the locker room while you guys were fighting Samuel and his pack. It terrified me to think about you out there, not knowing if you were ok or not."

"I never knew you felt like that. I was only thinking about keeping you safe." He smiled. "And then you threw your shoe at one of them."

Laughing she leaned on his side. "My only thought process was get him away from you."

"It was probably one of the most badass things I had ever seen." He chuckled wrapping his arm around her.

"And now I'm sneaking into Jackson's house looking for a _gun_," She laughed throwing her arms up but regretted the sudden action, she had been trying to hide how much pain she was in this whole time.

"You ok?" Stiles asked, his voice worried.

"Y-yeah, the doctors said I would be sore for a few days but I think I maybe made it worse today."

"Well just lay down, try to rest a little bit." He instructed.

Nodding once she slowly laid down, resting her head on his lap. Sighing in content he gently ran his hands through her long hair. For a while he wanted things to be like this, they actually looked like a normal couple.

Standing in the Argent's living room Scott was struggling to figure out how to have this conversation with Allison. She stood in front of him with her arms crossed waiting for him to say something but the words just wouldn't come to him. "So Scott what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked.

"Uh...its about Jackson."

"What about him?"

Taking a deep breath he looked into her eyes. "I need you to be honest with me." He sighed. "Have you been helping him in any way?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you given him any of your dad's ammo? Any weapons?"

"Scott, how did you...?"

"Just answer the question." He demanded, his eyes slowly starting to change color.

Backing up Allison raised her hands in defense. "Scott, you're scaring me."

Scott's eyes widened. "You did...you're helping him."

"I'm sorry," She whispered stepping closer to him, attempting to wrap her arms around him in a hug.

Scott was about to pull away when an electric shock ran through his body. Losing control he felt himself falling to the floor. Before his eyes closed he saw Allison looking over him, no emotion on her face. "Lynne." He mumbled as he lost consciousness.

The car ride to Allison's house was quiet. Michelle could sense Lynne's nerves. "He's ok," She told her friend.

"What if Allison hurts him?" Lynne blurted, gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"She wouldn't do that, I know you don't want me to say this, but they have too much history. Allison wouldn't hurt him."

"I really hope you're right." She mumbled looking ahead.

Parking her car at the curb Michelle and Lynne stepped out onto the concrete. Glancing at her friend Michelle followed behind Lynne as they made their way to the front door. Reaching up to knock on the door Lynne stepped aside to peak through side light. "Oh my God," She whispered.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"Scott!" She yelled trying to open the door.

"Lynne what is it?!"

"Scott's in there! He's laying on the floor!" Lynne exclaimed.

"Come on, maybe we can find another way in." Michelle told her friend, pulling her arm.

Looking into every window they couldn't spot Allison or anyone else and no matter how hard they hit the glass Scott wasn't moving. Lynne was thinking the worst as they stepped onto the Argent's back patio. "Hello ladies." They heard from behind them.

Spinning around Lynne and Michelle were shocked to see Jackson standing a few feet away. "Where the hell did you come from?" Michelle questioned.

"What are you doing to Scott?" Lynne snapped.

"Oh that wasn't me, that was all Allison. You see she finally sees Scott and Derek's true colors, who they _really _are." He explained.

"I think you've gotten the wrong werewolves there, asshole." Michelle scoffed.

"Maybe, but she doesn't know that. She hasn't been here in almost eight months? As far as she knows everything has completely changed."

"So what now? What could you possibly gain from all this?" Lynne asked.

Jackson smirked. "I guess you can say I'm getting back at them for what they denied me for so long."

"Kind of petty don't you think?"

"I don't see it that way, you see if Derek had given me what I wanted so long ago all this could have been avoided. He had this coming and with Scott being his right hand man he deserves this too. After they're gone I'll be in charge of this territory. I'll be the most powerful werewolf here."

"So you're just like Samuel? A sad little man on a power trip."

"Oh no, once I have this area me and my pack are gonna expand. Any werewolves that want to join us are more than welcome but those who don't will be killed. Slowly my pack will expand. We'll be unstoppable when Allison convinces her dad to be on our side."

"You're gonna create new werewolves." Lynne realized.

"The more the merrier." He chuckled. "Now as for you two."

Michelle glanced at Lynne. "Split up." She murmured before taking off in a dead sprint.

Lynne faltered for a brief second before going in a different direction. As she ran she wasn't sure who Jackson was following. She didn't hear footsteps behind her but she kept going until she made her way back to her car. Climbing inside she looked for Michelle but she couldn't spot her. Driving around the suburb she kept looking. Then a figure ran in front of her car. Slamming on the brake her breath caught in her throat. There, on the sidewalk was Jackson and an unconscious Michelle in his arms, with a cocky smirk on his face he ran away. Lynne was about to follow but she knew she needed help, she couldn't face Jackson by herself.

Stiles sat in silence, his hand absentmindedly running up and down Taylor's back as she slept. He wasn't sure how long they sat there but he didn't want to move. Thoughts of his dream still fresh in his mind. He wondered what his life would be like if he did become a werewolf. In some part of his mind he hoped he would turn out like Scott but then he was sure he would be the clumsiest werewolf out there. Then the image of Taylor dead flashed in his head making him gasp. Shuffling his body down a little roused her just enough to wake her. "Stiles?" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry, just thinking too much again." He mumbled.

Cuddling closer to him she sighed. "Like what? Tell me."

Closing his eyes he wrapped his arms tighter around her body. "I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

"Stiles..."

"No, you can't say everything is gonna be ok. I've been in this kind of place before. Nothing every turns out ok. People die and that can't be you, ok? It can't. I've already lost one person I've loved way too soon I can't do that again."

Tears pricked at Taylor's eyes. She had never heard Stiles speak like this before. His voice was broken, like he was barely hanging onto his nerve. Leaning up she kissed his lips, attempting to calm him down with a gentle gesture. Pulling away she looked into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, ok?"

Still not convinced he leaned his forehead on hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered resting her hand on his cheek.


End file.
